El Amanecer del Rey Kitsune
by Maestros de las Sombras
Summary: Tal y como la profecía dictaba, Minato y Kushina, junto con sus hijos, viajaron a Earth Land y tal y como se decía, sus hijos, se volvieron muy fuertes, en pos de poder detener a un antiguo enemigo, dueño de un poder milenario. El Rey Kitsune, la Reina Kitsune, la Princesa Conejo y las Hadas. Todos con una única misión: Detener a un hombre con el poder de un dios.
1. Introducción

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima.**

 **Laura:** Después del pésimo desarrollo de "Recuerdos de Cristal" _(Desde el punto de que tenía que ser un Crossover y no lo fue)_ ; les traemos un nuevo fic, el problema, es que será un tanto similar a "Rikudo Denryoku", pero esperamos, que no sea una copia de dicho fic, sino algo novedoso y fresco.

 **Diego: ¬¬**

 **Laura:** ¿Por qué me miras asi, mi amor?—Estado Actual: Intimidada

 **Diego:** Lo lamento cariño, pero es lo típico que dicen los desarrolladores de videojuegos… o desarrolladores de "no sé qué" serie de TV… y acaba siendo un asco, el producto final—Estado Actual: Desconfiando de su propio trabajo.

 **:::::::::::::**

 **Prologo**

 **:::::::::::::**

Kaguya, al ver las múltiples guerras en el mundo humano, decidio romper las reglas: Si Shinju, no ayudaba a los humanos, entonces, ella lo haría.

Asi que comió el fruto de Shinju, obteniendo el Chakra y con este poder, detuvo las guerras y gobernó, en sus primeros años, como una reina de buen corazón.

Tiempo después, descubrió el **Inyōton (E. Yin-Yang)** y creo el **Banbutsu Sozo** , con este Jutsu, procreo a sus hijos: Hagoromo a quien otorgo el Rinnegan y Hamura a quien otorgo el Byakugan.

Sin embargo, cuando los hermanos Ōtsutsuki cumplieron **22** años, vieron que su madre, esclavizó a los humanos, incluso, algunos fueron transformados en seres antropomórficos horribles.

Los hermanos, no vieron esto con buenos ojos y se enfrentaron a su madre, por la libertad y el libre albedrío de la humanidad. Ella, pensado que ellos se habían aliado con su más grande enemigo, decidio enfrentarlos, transformándose en Jubi y tras años de guerra, fue dividida de Jubi, pero ambas fueron encerradas dentro de sus hijos y divididas nuevamente en 2 mitades: una mitad en Hagoromo y la otra en Hamura.

Sin embargo, antes de ser sellada, Kaguya dio forma a su voluntad, creando un tercer hijo: Ōtsutsuki Zetsu.

En el lugar donde estaba Jubi, permaneció una silueta de lobo, la silueta, ataco tomando una forma tridimensional y atacándolos: ¡Una segunda Jubi!, tras derrotarla, la segunda Jubi, acabo por absorber algo del Chakra de Hagoromo y Hamura, convirtiéndose en una humana de cabello negro y ojos Rinne-Sharingan

Hagoromo y esta humana de nombre Mayu, comenzaron a convivir, hasta el punto de casarse y tener 2 hijos: Indra quien nacería con los ojos de su padre y Ashura, quien nacería con el cuerpo de su padre.

Hagoromo, instruyo en el uso del Chakra y fundo el Ninshu; asi como el Godaikoku.

Hamura, instruyo en el uso de la Magia y fundo Earth Land; antes de convencer al Clan Ōtsutsuki de apoyarlo y habitar la luna, velando porque el Gedo Mazo, jamás fuera invocado.

Sin embargo, los hijos de Hagoromo, solo horas después de su muerte, comenzaron a combatir entre ellos, a causa de que Zetsu movió los hilos; en forma de una enemistad, que se transmitiría a sus descendientes: Los Uchiha, los Senju, los Uzumaki y los Hyuga.

Buscando, que alguno de los **3** primeros clanes, despertara el **Rinnegan** ; Zetsu, obtuvo guerras entre los **4** Clanes Otsotsuki y también, obtuvo un descubrimiento: El **Mangekyō Sharingan** , que solo había sido portado por su sobrino Indra.

Las guerras se detuvieron, ante la fundación de Konoha, fundada por los **4** Clanes Ōtsutsuki: Los Uchiha (Representados por Madara), los Senju (Representados por Hashirama), los Uzumaki (Representados por Mito) y los Hyuga, (Representados por Hiroshi _**(Padre de Hiashi y Hizashi)**_ )

Pero no paso mucho tiempo, para que el uso excesivo del **Mangekyō** , le causara algo a Madara, algo que no le ocurrió a Indra ya que él, había sido bendecido por un Fūin de sus padres; con el pasar de los años, Madara quedo ciego e instado por Kuroi Zetsu y por Momoshiki desde las sombras, Madara tomo el **Mangekyō** de su hermano Izuna, obteniendo el **Eien Mangekyō Sharingan**.

Tiempo después, Madara fue exiliado del Clan, ya que creyeron que tomo los ojos de Izuna para su propio beneficio.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Madara y Hashirama, iniciaron una batalla, ninguno de los 2, sabían por qué habían iniciado a batallar, pero el caso, era que claramente, se trataba de una guerra a muerte entre dos amigos, instigados, tanto por un odio milenario entre Ashura e Indra, como por Zetsu y Momoshiki.

— **¡Kuchiyose no Jutsu!** —Grito Madara, una nube de humo se alzó y luego, apareció Kyūbi.

—Madara… ¡¿Qué has hecho?! —Pregunto un enfadado Hashirama— **¡** **Mokuton: Mokujin no Jutsu** **!** **(E. Madera: Jutsu Hombre de Madera)** —El Shodaime, creo un Golem de madera.

El Golem y Kyūbi comenzaron a batallar un largo rato.

Kyubi lanzo una Bijudama y el Golem de Hashirama, le ataco, provocando una gran destrucción a la cual, ambos sobrevivieron.

Madara activo el Susanoo y Hashirama por un escudo de Mokuton.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

La batalla ya estaba muy avanzada y ambos ya estaban, nuevamente, con su poder al máximo.

Fue en ese momento, que Madara utilizo su última evolución del Susanoo: Era un Susanoo gigante de cuerpo completo, pero implementando más Chakra en su Eien Mangekyō Sharingan, el Susanoo se encogió recubrió su cuerpo, como una armadura.

Hashirama, utilizo su Senjutsu y ambos lo sintieron.

— _Un Genjutsu_ —Se dijeron ambos, mirándose; Madara era un rastreador y Hashirama, adquiría dicha habilidad, gracias al Senjutsu.

— **¡Katon: Goka Messhitsu no Jutsu! (E. Fuego: Jutsu Destrucción Magnifica de Fuego)** —Madara, lanzo su Jutsu más poderoso, hacia la cascada.

— **¡Mokuton: Mokuryu no Jutsu! (E. Madera: Jutsu Dragón de Madera)** —Hashirama, lanzo un dragón de madera, hacia ese mismo lugar.

Vieron una sombra saltar, esquivando los Jutsus.

Era un hombre de cabello blanco, ojos Byakugan, tenía un par de cuernos semejantes a orejas de conejo y llevaba un Kimono blanco.

—Mi plan no ha funcionado o al menos, no de forma perfecta —dijo el hombre, antes de ser atacado por el Uchiha y el Senju, usando Taijutsu. Aun asi, el Shinobi, era muy diestro, consiguiendo derrotarlos y dejarlos inconscientes.

Para luego, tomar células de Hashirama e implantárselas a Madara.

Tomar células de Madara e implantárselas a Hashirama.

Madara y Mito, acabaron viviendo en Earth Land, buscando información sobre Momoshiki.

Hashirama se casó con una Kunoichi del Clan Nara, también buscaba información sobre Momoshiki, hasta que fue asesinado por Tobi (Zetsu) y su hermano Tobirama, se convirtió en el Nidaime Hokage.

 **Momoshiki era un gran peligro para las Shinobi Godaikoku y costara lo que costara, Madara y Mito lo detendrían en memoria de su gran amigo, caído.**


	2. Capitulo 1

**Naruto, pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Fairy Tail, pertenece a Hiro Mashima.**

 **Lo más difícil, fue escribir la profecía y elegir las magias, que aprendería cada personaje o más bien, lo difícil, fue ubicarnos cronológicamente, pero decidimos, que una parte de los personajes, tendrían la misma edad.**

 **Solo nos pertenecen los OC.**

 **Reglas para los magos.**

 **1\. Las batallas, si bien están prohibidas en las ciudades, podrán luchar en los llamados "Coliseos"**

 **2\. Los magos, no podrán asesinar a otros; pero tienen permitido dejar incapacitados o desmallados. a sus oponentes.**

 **3\. Los magos que se atrevan a traicionar a su Gremio, serán enviados a la prisión de Cabo Sunion.**

 **::::**

 **01**

 **::::**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Oficina del Hokage**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

—Bueno Minato —dijo Jiraiya —Faltan pocos días para salir de cuentas y Kushina, no me ha dicho, como se llamara mi ahijado —Minato sonrió y saco un libro, conocido por su autor.

—Naruto —aseguro Minato con una sonrisa en sus labios —El nombre de mi hijo, será Naruto.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **10 de Octubre; 22:00; Carpa Improvisada para sala de partos a las afueras de Konoha**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

—Ya… ya está, Kushina-Chan —dijo Biwako, quien ayudaba a Kushina y Minato en el parto de sus hijos. Los labios de la dama, mostraban orgullo hacia la joven Kunoichi, luego de darles mantas a los niños, los dejo en brazos de la dama.

—Naruto-Kun… Naruko-Chan —dijo Kushina, un tanto cansada. Mientras que una pareja de enfermeras, le daban Chakra. El ambiente calmado, se quebró, cuando vieron un Kunai surcar el pequeño espacio.

Vieron una mano ser alzada y detener el Kunai a pocos centímetros de su cabeza —No esperaban, que eso funcionara ¿O sí? —El extraño Shinobi, realizo sellos de mano y los recién nacidos, ahora estaban en sus brazos.

— ¡Naruto, Naruko! —Grito Kushina.

— ¡Suéltalos! —Grito Minato.

—No estás en posición, de ordenarme nada: Yondaime Hokage —advirtió el hombre. Era un hombre de cabello grisáceo, sus ojos mostraban el Byakugan, llevaba un Kimono masculino y un par de curiosos cuernos que parecían orejas de conejo; el extraño Shinobi, lanzo un par de pergaminos con etiquetas explosivas; pero Minato y Kushina, fueron adsorbidos por un vórtice.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Cuando Minato y Kushina, pudieron mirar, estaban fuera de la carpa, la cual ahora ardía.

—Buen trabajo… Obito —dijo Minato a su alumno, quien asintió.

—Sensei ¿Dónde están, Naruto-Sama y Naruko-Sama? —Pregunto Rin, mientras que Kakashi y Obito le miraban, sin entender nada.

—Están en manos de ese Hyuga traidor —dijo Minato, haciendo que Kakashi, Obito, Rin, Itachi, Shisui y Kurenai; se alteraran.

—Nos dividiremos en 3 equipos, cada uno de parejas y buscaremos a ese Hyuga —Ordeno Kakashi —Sensei, usted lleve a Kushina-Sama al hospital, nosotros nos encargamos del resto aquí.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

A medio camino, se escucharon explosiones y las sirenas comenzaron a sonar.

—Creo que los jóvenes, ya han dado con ese desgraciado —pensó Minato, antes de llevar a su esposa a la casa de seguridad.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Casa de Seguridad**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Minato dejo a Kushina en la cama central, se vistió y se comprometió a volver en el menor tiempo posible. Realizo sellos de manos y apareció Shima (N/A: Una de los 2 sapos ancianos); comenzó a curar inmediatamente a Kushina, sacándola de peligro.

Mientras que Minato, se dirigía a encontrar al Hyuga.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Kakashi salto y pateo en el rostro a su rival, antes de que este, cerrara sus Tenketsu.

Obito se lanzó hacia el frente y tomo a ambos infantes, se volvió intangible, para esquivar una patada y luego uso el Kamui, para llevar a los pequeños, con su madre. Obito llego a la Casa de Seguridad, solo para encontrar, que el mismo Hyuga, ya estaba allí y tenía su mano estirada hacia la esposa de su Sensei.

— ¡Maldito, bastardo! —Obito dejo a los bebes con un **Kage Bushin** y se lanzó sobre el desconocido, pero este le alejo de una patada y en su mano se formó una esfera de Chakra rojo.

El Hyuga desapareció.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Mientras que el Konoha, Kyūbi se vio liberado, enloqueció a causa del Rinnegan en la mano de ese hombre y se dispuso a destruir Konoha.

El Yondaime, apareció junto a Sandaime y sus ANBUS, quienes comenzaron a atacar a la Kitsune.

— _Eso es…_ —pensó Minato —Kyūbi se encuentra en un Genjutsu, iré por ese desgraciado y luego… hablare con Kushina. Hiruzen, entretén a Kyūbi lo más que puedas.

—Puede que no tengas, que buscar muy lejos, Yondaime —dijo una voz a sus espaldas. Minato se giró y lanzo un puño pero primero fue alcanzado, por una patada de su enemigo.

Minato alcanzo a agarrarlo de un brazo— ¡Hiraishin!

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

— ¿Qué es lo que buscas? —pregunto Minato, mientras que su rival sonreía.

— **Busco tomar el Chakra de Kyūbi y luego… seguiré con los demás Bijus, creare un objeto que existió en este mundo, hace ya miles de años** —dijo el hombre — **Mi nombre es Ōtsutsuki Momoshiki. Y como juez del planeta Momoshiki, yo…** —Elevo su dedo índice al cielo y creo una esfera de Chakra plateado — **…Dicto que ustedes, Ningen, han desperdiciado el obsequio del Chakra.**

— **¡** **Hiraishingiri** **! (** **Cuchillada del** **Dios** **Trueno** **Volador** **)** —Minato se movió rápido, pero de la esfera de Chakra de su contrincante, salieron pequeñas esferas, hacia Minato, quien lanzo más Kunais, rodeándolo y cortando su cuerpo del tal Momoshiki.

—Nada mal… mortal —dijo Momoshiki— **¡Mokuton: Yari Mokusei no Jutsu! (E. Madera: Jutsu Lanzas de Madera)** —De las manos del usuario del Byakugan, salieron, un par lanzas, que fueron hacia Minato.

Minato le esquivo con el Hiraishin y apareció detrás de Momoshiki— **¡Rasengan!** —Momoshiki salió volando, al ser golpeado por el Jutsu del Yondaime.

—Eres fuerte, mortal —dijo Momoshiki, antes de crear una esfera lila, que Minato conocía muy bien; mientras que el Yondaime creaba su característico Rasengan.

— **¡Bijudama!** / **¡Rasengan!** —Fueron los gritos de cada lado, una gran explosión se vio y Minato seguía vivo. Malherido y con un brazo casi desgarrándose, pero seguía vivo, ni rastros del bastardo de su enemigo.

— ¡Sensei! —dijeron Obito y Kakashi.

—Vamos —dijo Minato, usando el **Hiraishin**.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Minato apareció ante Kyūbi, quien fue sometida por sus ANBU y los ANBU de Hiruzen y Danzo.

Minato dejo a Naruto y Naruko sobre un par de pedestales.

Danzo vio lo que planeaba hacer Minato y lo dejo noqueado al instante.

— ¡¿Qué crees que haces, Danzo?! —Le grito Hiruzen.

—Hiruzen —dijo Danzo —Cuando esto acabe, prométeme, que ayudaras a Minato y Kushina a salir de Hi no Kuni, antes de que Homura y Koharu, envíen a sus ANBUS Yami, tras Minato y su familia… —Danzo realizo sellos— ¡Shiki Fūin! —Shinigami apareció, aparentaba ser una bella dama de cabello negro, ojos azules profundos y llevaba un Kimono negro —Shinigami-Sama, he sido yo, quien le ha invocado, deseo que por favor, selle dentro de estos niños a Kyūbi, como pago tendrá mi alma.

Luego de algunos minutos, Shinigami alzo su guadaña y sello a Kyūbi en Naruto, les sonrió e introdujo una esfera celeste y otra gris en Naruto y una esfera gris/blanca en Naruko.

Luego Danzo, quedo muy cansado y bajo de Chakra, pero seguía vivo. Tras algunos minutos de deliberación, Hiruzen y Danzo, ayudaron a la familia Namikaze/Uzumaki a empacar sus cosas, Minato y Kushina, tenían que salir de Konoha a como diera lugar y lo más rápido posible.

Con la tarea de salvar a sus hijos, Kushina solo pensó en un lugar, un lugar del cual le había hablado de su padre. Solo podrían ir a Earth Land.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Homura y Koharu, no podían estar más enfadados: Sus ANBUS, no habían dado con el Jinchuriki de Kyūbi. Ese Jinchuriki, ya fuera hombre o mujer, sería necesario, para sus planes de conquistar el Shinobi no Sekai.

— ¿Qué nos queda, Koharu? —Pregunto un enfadado Homura, sin poder creer, que tuvieran tan mala suerte, dar con Kyūbi, no debería de ser tan difícil, ni siquiera Kakashi y Obito, podrían hacerle frente y si realmente Minato, había usado el Shiki Fūin, entonces el Gaki, ya debería de estar en su base...

—Tenemos que matar a Hiruzen, cueste lo que cueste —dijo Koharu, no había de otra. Solo él, podría proteger al Gaki de Minato y Kushina.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Monte Myōboku**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::**

— ¿Qué es lo que ocurre, Gamamaru-Sama? —Pregunto Jiraiya.

—La profecía ha cambiado enormemente, Jiraiya-Chan —dijo Gamamaru, escucha con atención.

 _ **Un antepasado, se volverá en contra de las nuevas generaciones.**_

 _ **Solo una sabiduría ancestral, podría detener a una sabiduría milenaria.**_

 _ **Ellos, tendrán la ayuda de aliados poderosos, mientras que buscan mantener la paz, en medio de batallas.**_

 _ **Fruto de un amor prohibido, el Kōtei Kitsune (Rey Kitsune), renaciera con su reina y su doncella.**_

 _ **Bajo la sabiduría del rayo amarillo (Rayo Amarillo), la Aka Otome (Doncella Roja), la Kitsune Kuīn (Reina Kitsune) y Hime no Usagi (Princesa Conejo); serán instruidos.**_

 _ **El Hermano de la Gravedad y lo Celestial.**_

 _ **La Hermana de Hierro y Fuego.**_

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Una semana después… Earth Land: Magnolia.**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Que el padre de Kushina, tuviera tratos con Earth Land, le aseguraron a la Uzumaki, una serie de lujos sin igual en Magnolia y escogiendo una de las muchas casas de su padre (Quien fue un terrateniente).

Escogieron una casa, ya amueblada, desempolvaron todo y pudieron acomodar a sus hijos, tras aquel largo viaje.

Kushina no podía evitar pensar en el futuro: Ella fue una Kunoichi, criada desde joven para el asesinato y recuperación de información. Sonrió para sí misma, sus hijos serian magos: Aprenderían que la vida del prójimo y del enemigo eran importantes, asi como el hecho de perdonar a otros en lugar de buscar venganza.

Sí. El futuro era brillante, al lado de su marido y sus pequeños: Naruto y Naruko.


	3. Capitulo 2

**Naruto, pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Fairy Tail, pertenece a Hiro Mashima.**

 **Solo nos pertenecen los OC.**

 **N/A: Sabemos que algunos líderes de Clanes, se quedaron por fuera, pero lo hacemos, para no sobrecargarnos. Además, aunque haya un Danzo bueno en Konoha, él solo, no puede detener la ambición de Homura y Koharu.**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Verdaderos Amigos**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

A los **5** meses de que Minato y Kushina, viajaran a Earth Land, para poner a salvo a sus hijos. Algunos de sus amigos, hicieron lo mismo: Mikoto con sus hijos: Itachi y Satsuki; Shikaku y su hijo Shikamaru; Shibi, su hijo Shino y su hija Akane; Hiruzen, sus hijos Azuma, Harumi y sus nietos: Konohamaru y Mirai (hijos de Harumi); junto con Anko, Kurenai, Shisui, Yugao, Kakashi, Rin, Obito, Ayame y Teuchi.

Mientras que se alejaban de Konoha, Hiruzen aun pensaba en algo: ¿Por qué Danzo, siendo su mejor amigo, no decidio viajar junto con ellos? ¿Qué podría hacer Danzo, para evitar que Homura o Koharu, tomaran más poder político para ellos o para el Concejo Civil?

—Disculpe, Hiruzen-Sama —dijo Shisui.

— ¿Si, Shisui? —Pregunto Hiruzen.

— ¿Cómo encontraremos a Kushina-Sensei y a Minato-Sama? —Pregunto Shisui.

—El padre de Kushina, no solo era el Uzukage, sino que también, fue un terrateniente y tenía tierras en Earth Land, en el Reino de Fiore —dijo Hiruzen —Si ellos deseaban alejarse, lo más posible de la ambición del Consejo, para proteger a sus hijos, solo pudieron haber ido a Earth Land.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Time Skip: 8 años después; Earth-Land; Fiore; Ciudad de Magnolia**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Naruto, Naruko, Satsuki, Shino y Akane; se concentraron en estudiar Magia y Chakra.

Mientras que Itachi, Shisui, Shikamaru, Konohamaru y Mirai. Se concentraron especialmente en el Chakra.

En la biblioteca de Uzumaki Mamoru, encontraron varios cientos de pergaminos con Jutsus y Magias.

Lo primero que hicieron los adultos (Kushina, Mikoto y Minato), fue reunir a los **5** jóvenes Magos/Ninjas (Naruto, Naruko, Satsuki, Shino y Akane) y mostrarles los pergaminos con las magias de la biblioteca.

Naruto se concentró más que nada en la **Jūryoku no Mahō (Magia de Gravedad)** , ya que según lo contado por sus padres, ese fue el obsequio de Shinigami.

Naruko, hizo lo mismo y comenzó a revisar todos los pergaminos de **Kansou no Mahō (Magia de Re-Equipar)** , consiguiendo crear ella misma, una serie de armaduras con un mineral mágico igual de fuerte que el acero, pero liviano cono el aire. Naruko, también descubrió un "obsequio" de los Kamis, tal y como el que tenía su Niisan, **Hi no Mahō (Magia de Fuego)** , además de su **Suiton (E. Agua)**

Satsuki, luego de leer mucho y realizar teorías, consiguió la **Kansou no Mahō (Re-Equipar)** , consiguiendo equipar un par de Katanas y ropas provocativas, solo para llamarle la atención al chico que le gustaba (Naruto).

Shino, se mostraba feliz por estudiar Chakra Elemental y Magia (Lo cual asustaba a más de uno). Shino tenía **Doton** y tenía la **Shikigami no Mahō**.

En Akane, era normal verla sonreír e incluso, era un tanto descarada al arrimarse a Naruto, para tener una cita con él. Akane desarrollo la **Kado Majikku** **(** **Magia de Cartas** **).**

Itachi, mejoro su uso del Katon y algunos Jutsus, los logro, sin necesidad de sellos de manos.

Shisui, logro hacer del Suiton un segundo elemento, usando el **Katon** y el **Suiton** , pronto desarrollo una versión un tanto más débil del **Futton**.

Shikamaru, con mucho esfuerzo, consiguió convertir a su sombra en un arma de largo alcance, pero aún le faltaba mucho, en cuento a su actitud, de perezoso.

Konohamaru, con la ayuda de su Ojisan y de su Okasan (Harumi), consiguió Jutsus **Doton** y **Katon** , pero se cansaba muy rápido, asi que comenzó a realizar también ejercicios de Control de Chakra.

Akane, tenía **Doton** y ella decía que con eso le bastaba y le sobraba. Hiruzen se rindió con ella, conocía perfectamente a su nieta y sabía que era igual que su hija Harumi: Si ella decía "no", era un "no" seguro.

En uno de esos días, le llego a Hiruzen un mensaje de su alumno Jiraiya:

"Orochimaru, parece estar del lado de una organización criminal, no tengo muchos detalles, pero parecen llamarse **"Oración Seis"** o creo que su nombre era **"Akatsuki"** , no estoy seguro; buscare más información"


	4. Capitulo 3

**Naruto, pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Fairy Tail, pertenece a Hiro Mashima.**

 **Solo nos pertenecen los OC.**

 **:::::**

 **03**

 **:::::**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Shinobi no Godaikoku; Amegakure no Sato**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Uchiha Mamoru, era la aparente líder, de una organización criminal, que se ubicaba en Ame.

—Bienvenidos —dijo Mamoru a los otros miembros de la organización.

—Que es lo que ocurre, Mamoru-San —Pregunto Daiki. Un usuario del Fūton, era muy sanguinario y siempre buscaba enemigos poderosos.

—Los he llamado, para iniciar nuestro ataque a las Shinobi no Godaikoku —dijo Mamoru.

— ¿Dónde atacaremos y a quienes enviara? —Pregunto un Jōnin de unos **22** años, Nukenin de Kiri, quien era un experto en Kyūjutsu (Tecnica con Arco).

—Enviare a Gin y a Hikari —dijo Mamoru —Quiero que ambos, ataquen Kusa.

Gin era en realidad un Etherias creado por Zeref. Pero, Gin era distinto a lo otros, él se había liberado de su libro y había abandonado Earth Land, yendo al Shinobi no Godaikoku donde fue reclutado por Mamoru. Gin era en esencia: Una armadura plateada, con consciencia de si mismo, capaz de usar el Fairy Law.

Hikari era una Kunoichi de Kumo, una de las más peligrosas. Era una dama de cabello plateado y piel morena, vestía con una capa negra y tenía un par de armas que consistían en un par de abanicos con cuchillas.

Hikari y Gin se miraron, bufaron molestos por la compañía que les había tocado y salieron a buscar la ruta para ir a Kusa.

— _Ese par, creo que se odian a muerte_ —pensó Mamoru sonriente — _Bueno… lo mejor será avisarle a Momoshiki-Sama._

 **::::::::::::**

 **Konoha**

 **::::::::::::**

La aldea no pudo contener la información, de que los líderes de los clanes: Uzumaki, Uchiha, Nara, Aburame, Sarutobi, Mitarashi, Yuhi, Uzuki, Hatake y Nohara; habían desertado. Los miembros del Consejo Civil, pedían a gritos que los líderes de los **10** Clanes fueran cazados y puestos en La Fundación: Una organización ANBU creada por Homura y Koharu.

Pero Danzo, como el Hokage, negó el hecho de perseguirlos. Ya de por sí, era malo que la información acabara de salir a la luz, si enviaban ANBUS tras ellos, solo quedarían peor, a los ojos de las demás aldeas.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Earth Land: Hargeon**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Por las calles de la ciudad de Hargeon, paseaba un chico de cabello rosa, bufanda blanca, chaqueta roja y pantalón blanco.

— _Me pregunto… ¿Dónde se encontrara Salamander?_ —Se preguntaba Natsu, algo… algo en la ciudad, le daba un mal presentimiento.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Lucy paseaba por las calles de Hargeon, estaba enfadada, ya que no había podido conseguir una llave.

—Estúpido anciano, solo rebajo el valor por 10.000 —pensó enfadada, antes de mirar como una gran cantidad de personas se amontonaban, frente a un mago, bueno eso pensaba ella, ya que dicha persona, estaba muy lejos.

— ¡Salamander-Sama, ha llegado a la ciudad! —dijo una Fan-Girl, mientras que otras la seguían.

— ¿Salamander? —Se preguntó Lucy. Antes de recordar la reputación del mago— ¿Aquel mago, que dicen puede crear fuego, que no se puede comprar?

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **En otro lugar de la ciudad**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Natsu, cargaba todas sus cosas en su maleta y tenía hambre.

—Dime Happy… ¿Salamander es Igneel? —Pregunto Natsu.

—Estoy seguro, de que debe de ser un Igneel —dijo Happy. A lo lejos, vieron a una gran cantidad de chicas reunidas y gritaban el nombre del aparente y famoso mago.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Efectivamente, había un gran tumulto de chicas, alrededor de un mago de cabello azul, una capa azul con dorado, una camisa blanca, pantalón negro y joyas.

Luego de humillar a Natsu, invito a todas las damas a una fiesta y salió (literalmente) volando.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Natsu y Lucy fueron a una cafetería; donde también se encontraban Naruto, Naruko y Satsuki.

—Veras: Salamander, estaba usando alguna clase de Hechizo de encantamiento, un tipo de hechizo de hipnosis —dijo Lucy, mientras que Natsu comía.

— _¿Un tipo de hechizo de hipnosis?_ —Pensó Naruto, ya que tenía un oído muy agudo, gracias a _cierta complicación con el_ _ **Shiki Fūin**_ y algunos rasgos de Ritsuko, le fueron transmitidas a él.

— _ **Hipnosis: Normal en Hamura-Kun y el los magos; Naruto-Kun. La hipnosis seria la contraparte del Genjutsu**_ —dijo Kaguya.

— (…) Esa clase de magia, hace que las personas se sientan atraídas a ti, ese tipo de magia, fue prohibida hace algunos años —Siguió hablando Lucy —Pero gracias a tu interrupción, salí del encantamiento, esta es mi forma de agradecerte. Por cierto… ustedes, parecen estar buscando a alguien.

—Asi es —dijo Natsu —Escuchamos que Salamander, había venido a esta ciudad, por ello vinimos.

— _¿No es Salamander un mago famoso, que haría en una ciudad como esta?_ —Pensó Naruko, algo de la conversación ajena, no le gustaba, algo le daba mala espina.

 **:::::::::::**

 **Parque**

 **:::::::::::**

— ¡Se sobre tu encantamiento y no funcionara conmigo! —dijo Lucy, señalando a Salamander.

—Veras: Los anillos son parte de la ceremonia —dijo Salamander —Solo quería que la fiesta tuviera una celebridad como anfitrión, además: ¿No deseabas unirte a Fairy Tail?

— ¡¿Tú eres parte del Gremio?! —Pregunto Lucy de forma acusatoria.

—Asi es —dijo Salamander —Si quieres, puedo convencer al líder del Gremio.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Barco; Habitación de "Salamander"**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

—Deseo unirme a Fairy Tail, pero no tengo intenciones de ser tu mujer —dijo Lucy, tras romper otro encantamiento del peli-azul.

—Ya veo —dijo "Salamander" chasqueando sus dedos, un

:::::::::::::::::

Magnolia

:::::::::::::::::

Uzuki Yugao, había vuelto a la nueva casa del… extraño clan, formado por los jóvenes y sus padres _(Minato y Kushina con Naruto y Naruko; Mikoto con Itachi y Satsuki; Shikaku y Shikamaru; Shibi, Shino y Akane; Hiruzen, Azuma, Harumi, Konohamaru y Mirai; Anko, Kurenai, Shisui, Kakashi, Obito y Rin)_

— ¿Dices que este supuesto mago Salamander, planea un secuestro masivo? —Pregunto Minato y la ANBU asintió —Si vamos nosotros, solo pondremos a las personas en peligro… Naruto, Naruko, Satsuki, Shikamaru, Shino y Akane. Irán ustedes, tomen mis Kunais del Hiraishin y… —Pero Obito se llevó a los jóvenes con el Kamui —…Luego, Satsuki lanzara un **Katon no Jutsu** y podremos transportarnos con el **Hiraishin** y salvarlos a todos, luego venceré al supuesto Igneel, con mi magnifico **Rasengan** sin despeinarme, porque soy Sexy y hablaremos con el líder del Gremio de Fairy Tail, quien es un amigo de Hiruzen-Dono…

—He… Minato-Sensei —dijo Rin y el rubio le miro —Ya se fueron, Obito-Kun, los transporto con el Kamui —Minato se quedó blanco y se puso en una esquina, nadie lo había escuchado, mientras relataba su magnífico plan.

 **::::::::::::::::::**

 **En el Barco**

 **::::::::::::::::::**

Lucy intento, usar las Gate Keys, pero "Salamander", se las quito de la mano, con un hechizo de fuego.

—Gate Keys…— Murmuro el peli azul sonriente— ¿Asi que eres una maga celestial? esto puede ser usado, por quienes lo tienen permitido —luego, lanzo las llaves de Lucy al mar.

— ¿ _Qué le ocurre a este hombre?_ —Se preguntó Lucy— _¿Es esto, lo que significa ser un mago de Fairy Tail? ¿Usar magia para engañar a la gente?_

— **¡Hajiku! (Repeler)** —Grito alguien y las puertas salieron volando, golpeando a un grupo de matones del supuesto Salamander. Era Naruto, quien sonreía, al momento de entrar en la sala —Asi que tú eres Salamander.

Una parte del techo, se vino abajo, era el chico de cabello rosa a quien Lucy había ayudado.

— ¡Natsu! —Exclamo Lucy recordando su nombre.

—Lamento el haber entrado de ese modo —dijo el rubio, sonriéndoles a sus compañeros.

—No te preocupes —dijo Satsuki sonriente —Supongo que vienes a detener a este Baka, ¿verdad? —Natsu le sonrió a la chica de cabello azul —Nosotros venimos por lo mismo.

— ¡Happy! —Le llamo Natsu — ¡Saca a Lucy de aquí! —Asi lo hizo Happy —Gracias por la ayuda.

—Por nada —dijo Naruko sonriente.

— **¡Purominensu Hoippu!** **(** **Prominencia del Látigo** **)** —Grito "Salamander" lanzando varias lanzas de fuego, hacia los jóvenes.

Natsu comenzó a devorarlo, ante la estupefacción de los hombres de "Salamander"

—Deja que te ayudemos —dijo Shino— **¡Aka Sasa! (Mordedura Roja)** —Hormigas comenzaron a salir de su cuerpo, mientras que picaban a los ayudantes de "Salamander".

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Lucy salto al agua, para recuperar sus llaves, luego de bucear un rato, consiguió encontrarlas.

— _**¡**_ **Ōpundoa mizu kyaria: Akueriasu** _ **! (Ábrete, puerta de la portadora del agua: Acuario)**_ —Exclamo Lucy, al momento en el que una sirena de cabello azul aparecía— ¡Acuario, necesito arrastrar ese bote a la orilla!

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

—Ignoro si eres bueno o malo —dijo Natsu, caminando hacia Bora —Pero no dejare, que sigas manchando el nombre de Fairy Tail.

— ¿Y qué harás? — Pregunto Bora sonriente— **¡** **Purominensu Taifūn** **! (Prominencia del Tifón)** —Un gran tornado de fuego, salió hacia Natsu.

— ¡Natsu! —Gritaron Naruto y Naruko.

—Puedo con esto, gracias por tu ayuda, chico-gravedad —dijo Natsu sonriente, mientras que Naruto y sus compañeros, se hacían a un lado —Gracias por la comida, azulito —Todos vieron como el fuego, era literalmente aspirado por la boca de Natsu, quien sonrió.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

— ¡Un Dragón Slayer de Fuego! —Gritaron Lucy y Satsuki.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

— **¡Hiryū no Hoko! (Rugido del Dragón de Fuego)** —Natsu escupió una gran cantidad de fuego, carbonizando a sus rivales, pero dejándolos vivos.

— **¡Reddo Shawā! (Ducha Roja)** —Bora lanzo su fuego, pero en forma de pequeñas esferas, hacia Natsu.

— **¡Karyū no Kaen! (Llama Brillante del Dragón de Fuego)** —Natsu creo llamas en sus manos, luego junto sus manos y lanzo una única llama, que quemo a Bora, pero aun asi, el falso Salamander, pudo saltar.

— **¡Hero Purominensu! (Prominencia del Infierno)** —El falso Salamander, lanzo una esfera de fuego, que fue devorada por Natsu.

— **¡** **Karyū no Kōen** **! (** **Llama Brillante del Dragón de Fuego** **)** —Natsu lanzo una esfera de fuego, que dejo fuera de combate a su contrincante.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Cuando Naruto, Naruko, Shino, Satsuki, Shikamaru y Akane; volvieron a la Mansión. Encontraron a Kushina, hablando con un curioso anciano de baja estatura.

Makarov Dreyar, el líder de Fairy Tail, aparentemente, se unirían al gremio o algo asi.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Konoha; Distrito Uchiha**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

A pesar de que Fugaku trabajaba hasta las **4:00** am. A Sasuke, no se le hacía raro no encontrar, ningún otro habitante en la mansión Uchiha. Asi, que como siempre, fue a la biblioteca del Clan Uchiha, para aprender más Katon no Jutsu.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Naruto se había ido a dormir y entro en su paisaje mental, donde se encontró con Ritsuko y con Kaguya.

Ambas, empezaron a instruirlo en diversos Jutsus **Fūton** y **Suiton**.

— _**¡Kya! ¡Naruto-Kun, es muy lindo!**_ —Pensaron Ritsuko y Kaguya, viendo a Naruto entrenar.

— **¿Sabes Ritsuko-Chan?** —Hablo Kaguya sonriente, su nieta le miro con una mirada de confusión — **No puedo esperar a que Hagoromo-Kun y Hamura-Kun, conozcan a su nuevo Otosan** __—Ritsuko y Kaguya, no pudieron contenerse y empezaron a reírse.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Kami no Sekai**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::**

— _**Natsu, no será el único con una Dragón Slayer Mahō**_ —Pensó una dama, cubierta por sus sabanas, antes de dejar ver su cuerpo desnudo, su cabello largo negro, sus ojos dorados — _ **Al igual, que lo fue Kaoru-Chan; portadora de una Dragón Slayer Mahō, una God Slayer Mahō y una Demon Slayer Mahō… tu, también lo serás Naruto-Kun, solo que… poco a poco**_ — La Megami suspiro, mientras que llevaba sus manos a _cierta parte de su anatomía_ — _ **Pero… yo no solo te daré mi God Slayer Mahō, yo también tendré mi premio… seguramente a Ritsuko-Chan y a Kaguya-Chan, no les importara compartirte… ¿Verdad?**_ —Pensó nuestra violadora… Perdonen: Pensó, nuestra curiosa Megami.


	5. Chapter 4

**Naruto, pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Fairy Tail, pertenece a Hiro Mashima.**

 **Solo nos pertenecen los OC.**

 **:::::**

 **04**

 **:::::**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Era; Consejo Mágico**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

—Nuevamente los miembros de Fairy Tail, han causado destrucción —dijo un mago.

— ¡Esta vez destruyeron un puerto! —dijo un segundo mago.

— ¡Rayos! —dijo un tercer mago.

—Pues: A mí me agrada el grupo de idiotas—dijo Siegrain sonriente.

— ¡La verdad es que son un grupo de idiotas! —dijo otro mago.

— ¡Pero han desarrollado magos, con grandes capacidades! —dijo otro, en defensa del gremio.

—Creo que confundes lo bueno, con lo malo —dijo el primer mago.

—Sin esos bakas, este mundo dejaría de ser divertido —dijo Siegrain.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Magnolia; Gremio de Fairy Tail**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Se notaba que era un Gremio en crecimiento, serian solo unas **8** personas, en ese momento, además de Natsu y Makarov.

Gray Fullbuster, Erza Scarlett, Wendy Marvell, Laxus Dreyar, Mirajane Strauss, Elfman Strauss, Jellal Fernández.

—Ya volví— dijo Makarov y todos le miraron —Y quería decirles, que tenemos nuevos miembros del Gremio —Todos le miraron con interés, Minato se adelantó.

—Mi nombre es Namikaze Minato, tengo **31** años, fui un Shinobi y tengo Jutsus Fūton —dijo el rubio.

—Mi nombre es Uzumaki Kushina, tengo **31** años, fui una Kunoichi, mi especialidad es el Fūinjutsu —dijo la pelirroja sonriente.

Kana también sonreía y apenas y podía aguantarse sin cruzar la sala.

Los adultos fueron presentándose uno por uno, luego fue el turno de los jóvenes, quienes hicieron lo mismo.

—Disculpen —dijo Natsu —Naruto, ¿Cómo puedes usar la **Jūryoku no Mahō**?... digo, es muy extraña.

—Por más fantasioso que suene: Shinigami me la obsequio, pero yo aún no era consciente, me la dio cuando nací —dijo Naruto, sorprendiendo a todos —Me costó bastante llegar a usarla y aún estoy aprendiendo a controlarla.

—Lo mismo me paso a mí, fue un obsequio de Shinigami —dijo Naruko, creando una llama en su mano derecha, antes de que Natsu se la comiera— ¡Oye!

—Perdona, no puede resistirlo, es un Dragón Slayer y puede comer fuego, para recargar sus energías —dijo Gray sonriente.

—Jóvenes, necesito su atención—dijo Makarov —Tengo que salir 20 minutos, el consejo me está llamando —Makarov suspiro —Intentara no demorarme, quizás los nuevos, puedan enseñarles modales a algunos de ustedes. Minato-Sama, Kushina-Sama…

—Nosotros nos haremos cargo de todo, Makarov —dijo Hiruzen sonriente, dándole la mano a su viejo amigo, quien desapareció.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Shinobi Godaikoku; Konoha; Base de "La Fundación"**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

—No puedo creer que esa perra de Kushina, se haya atrevido, no solo a llevarse a nuestra arma, sino además a los miembros del honorable Consejo Shinobi —dijo una enfadada Koharu.

—Asi es, ¿Pero que podemos hacer? —Pregunto Homura, esta situación no era nada buena para La Fundación, ni para Konoha, ya que la información sobre la deserción se había corrido en un instante —Nuestros ANBUS, los han buscado a lo largo y ancho de las Shinobi Godaikoku y aun no hay nada.

—Y con Danzo como Hokage, las posibilidades, disminuyen aún más —dijo Koharu —Llama a Orochimaru, tengo una propuesta que hacerle.

— _Asi que no están en las Shinobi Godaikoku_ —Pensó Kinshiki, saliendo de una pared — _Tendré que dar el mensaje a Momoshiki-Sama y a Mamoru-San._

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Konoha; Academia Shinobi

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Los equipos del 1 al 6, eran formados por los hijos de los miembros del consejo civil.

Equipo 7: Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura y Sai.

Equipo 8: Hyuga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba y Akimichi Hikari.

Equipo 9: Hyuga Neji, Rock Lee y Tenten.

Equipo 10: Yamanaka Ino, Akimichi Chōji y Nara Sadao.

Nara Sadao era un chico que pensaba en buenas estrategias de combate.

Akimichi Hikari era una chica especialista en Taijutsu, que seguramente, podría ayudar a Hinata con su inseguridad.

 **:::::::::::::::**

 **Magnolia**

 **:::::::::::::::**

— ¡El Consejo está furioso, con la actitud que algunos de ustedes están tomando! —Dijo Makarov, transformando las quejas del consejo (Una pila de papel) en una esfera de fuego, que Natsu devoro al instante —La magia existe por una razón. No es una habilidad milagrosa. Es la combinación del espíritu y la energía natural.

— _Espíritu y Senjutsu… entonces es asi como los chicos lo logran_ —Pensó Minato, mirando de reojo a Naruto, Naruko, Satsuki, Shino y Akane.

— (…) No se preocupen por el consejo y dejen que el corazón los guie… ¡Eso es lo que significa ser un mago de Fairy Tail! —dijo Makarov. Antes de que la euforia se apoderara de algunos de ellos: Natsu se lanzó contra Naruto, con un puño de Fuego y Naruto lo recibiera con su puño envuelto en una capa de gravedad, que acabo por expandirse y quemarlo todo— ¡Natsu! ¡NARUTO! —Makarov, tuvo un infarto y un desmayo, al ver como todo el edificio del gremio salió volando.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

De algún modo inexplicable, el gremio estaba en su lugar, **40** minutos después; recibieron un aviso de que Macao llevaba una semana desaparecido y era una misión de una semana.

Todos vieron como Natsu, Lucy, Gray, Naruko, Naruto, y Satsuki, salieron.

— _Asi que… se unen ayer y hoy van a ir a rescatar a alguien_ —pensó Makarov.

 **(N/A: ¿Les gustaría, que las contrapartes de Edolas (De Minato y los otros Shinobis/Magos de Konoha) aparecieran?)**


	6. Chapter 5

**Naruto, pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Fairy Tail, pertenece a Hiro Mashima.**

 **Solo nos pertenecen los OC.**

 **:::::**

 **05**

 **:::::**

—Natsu-Kun, ¿estás seguro de que estas bien? —Pregunto Lucy, ya que Natsu estaba tumbado en la carreta, que usaban como medio de transporte. Los Dragón Slayer y los transportes, no se llevaban bien —Realmente, estoy sintiendo mucha pena por ti.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? —pregunto Natsu, un tanto "picado" por el comentario de la rubia.

—N… Nada —Se apresuró a decir — _El padre de Natsu se fue y nunca regreso…_ —Pensó con tristeza, entendía por qué Natsu, había decidido ir en busca de Macao.

 **Recuerdo**

— _Fue criado por un dragón —dijo Mirajane —Igneel. Él lo educo, le enseño a leer… le enseño magia, le dio de comer. Hasta que un día: Desapareció, Natsu no le pudo encontrar, entonces el maestro Makarov le encontró y le propuso unirse a Fairy Tail para tener más posibilidades de encontrarlo._

 **Fin del Recuerdo**

El carretero les dijo que no podía ir más lejos y les dejo en medio de una montaña nevada.

Lucy invoco un espíritu con forma de reloj y se encerró en el reloj/espíritu.

—Recuerden —dijeron Naruto y Natsu al unisonó —Venimos para encontrar a Macao-San, asi que démonos prisa —Mientras que caminaban, un monstruo Vulcan, apareció ante ellos, antes de correr en otra dirección.

— ¡Oye, tu! —Le grito Natsu, antes de ver como el Vulcan se acercaba a Naruko y Satsuki— ¡Stripper, Chico-Gravedad, prepárense, para defender a las damas! —Sin embargo, el Vulcan, cargo el reloj dentro del cual estaba Lucy.

— **¡Ryūsei-Kin! (Meteoro Dorado)** —Exclamo Naruko, lanzando un ataque de fuego.

— **¡Katon: Karyūdan no Jutsu! (E. Fuego: Jutsu Dragón de Fuego)** —Gritaron un par de voces masculinas, lanzando esferas de fuego, pero el ser ya se había ido, con Lucy.

— ¡Kakashi-San, Obito-San! —Les llamo Gray— ¡Esa cosa, acaba de llevarse a Lucy, ella está dentro del reloj!

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Cueva del Vulcan**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Ese Vulcan… parecía estar realizando, alguna especie de baile de cortejo a Lucy, quien no se podía mover, hasta que el espíritu, con forma de reloj, desapareció.

— ¡¿Dónde está Macao?! —Grito Natsu, mientras que entraba por un agujero en el techo, pero resbalaba en el hielo.

Naruto, Naruko, Kakashi, Obito y Satsuki. Entraban, desplazándose gracias al Ice Make de Gray.

—Allí esta esa cosa —murmuro Satsuki.

—Vulcan —dijeron los demás.

— ¡Lo que sea! —dijo Satsuki sonriente.

El Vulcan, engaño a Natsu y lo lanzo por el precipicio.

— **¡Ábrete, puerta del toro dorado: Tauro!** —Exclamo Lucy, activando a uno de sus espíritus, quien era en pocas palabras: un minotauro... con ¿piel de vaca?

— **¡Rampage! (Alboroto)** —Exclamo el minotauro/vacuno, lanzándose con su hacha.

— **¡Suiton: Mizu Dangan no Jutsu! (E. Agua: Jutsu Bala de Agua)** —Exclamo Naruko, lanzando una esfera de agua contra el Vulcan.

El Vulcan se recuperó rápidamente del golpe ocasionado por la esfera de agua y se lanzó nuevamente, contra sus rivales.

Pero Natsu le propino una patada llameante en el tórax, mandándolo, al suelo.

El Vulcan se hizo con el hacha de Taurus, blandiéndola contra Natsu y Gray.

— ¡Gray, Naruto! —Les llamo Natsu. El peli azul y el rubio, se miraron, antes de asentir.

— **¡Ice Make: Knuckles! (Nudillos)** —Gray se lanzó con sus manos rodeadas de hielo, pero el Vulcan se protegió con el hacha.

— **¡** **Yōryō no Zōka** **! (Volumen Aumentado)** —Naruto chasqueo sus dedos y el mazo de hielo, hizo volar el hacha de manos del Vulcan, haciendo que el mazo de Gray, golpeara en su cabeza al Vulcan. Ante esto, todos miraron a Naruto, quien solo sonreía —Ese es un hechizo de mi propia creación: Consiste en aumentar la gravedad sobre algún objeto o parte del cuerpo, de no ser por eso, tus brazos se podrían haber quebrado, al golpear el hacha.

— **¡Katon: Karyūdan no Jutsu! (E. Fuego: Jutsu Dragón de Fuego)** —Obito, lanzo uno de sus Jutsus más poderosos, dejando fuera de combate al Vulcan, quien se rodeó en un círculo mágico, que proyecto su magia sobre Naruto y luego el Vulcan se transformó en Macao.

 **Ritsuko y Kaguya, yacían inconscientes en el suelo; sin decir nada, Naruto creo un par de esferas de gravedad alrededor de ambas, mientras que salían de allí, para dirigirse nuevamente a Fairy Tail.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Naruto, pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Fairy Tail, pertenece a Hiro Mashima.**

 **Solo nos pertenecen los OC.**

 **:::::**

 **06**

 **:::::**

— (…) Y ambas han estado inconscientes, desde que trajimos a Macao —finalizo Lucy. Naruto, estaba con Mikoto, quien revisaba a la Kitsune y a la usuaria del Byakugan.

Kaguya y Ritsuko, no parecían tener más de **16** (Ritsuko) o **17** años (Kaguya). Mientras que Kushina, relataba como ella había sido la segunda Jinchuriki de Ritsuko y que Shinigami, le había "entregado" a Kaguya, quien segundo después, seria sellada, junto con Ritsuko.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Paso una semana y ambas despertaron, encontrándose fuera del cuerpo del rubio. Ambas se presentaron y demostraron tener cada una, cierta afinidad a un tipo de magia (lo cual era más extraño, que el hecho de vivir dentro de tu novio).

Ritsuko tenía la Hi no Mahō, que podía combinar con su Fūton.

Kaguya, era afín a todos los elementos del Chakra, pero en cuanto a Magia, tenía la Mizu no Mahō.

 **:::::::::::::::::**

 **Base de NE**

 **:::::::::::::::::**

NE, era una organización ANBU, que fue creada por Senju Tobirama y encargada a Homura y Koharu. Ne, había sido creada para proteger a Konoha, desde las sombras.

Pero, Homura y Koharu, habían cambiado ampliamente su objetivo: paso de ser una organización que protegería a Konoha, para ser un laboratorio, con el objetivo de crear marionetas ANBU, fieles a Homura y Koharu.

Entre las "misiones" de NE, se podía contar:

Secuestro de Niños.

Extorción a personas poderosas.

Réplicas de Kekkei Genkai, tales como: Mokuton, Yoton, Shakuton, etc.

Ahora mismo, Homura y Koharu, se encontraban acorralados, Danzo los había traicionado, al volverse Hokage y había mantenido a sus ANBUS, vigilando las bases de NE y ordenando asesinar a cualquiera que saliera de esas bases.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Laboratorios de NE**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Orochimaru y Kabuto, se encontraban ante una camilla, en dicha camilla, se encontraba una niña de cabello azul largo, un vestido amarillo y estaba conectada a miles de intravenosas.

— _El proyecto W-_ _ **344**_ _-_ _ **32**_ _B. Avanza rápido_ —Pensó Kabuto, examinando los signos vitales de la chica en la camilla. No se movía a causa de una poderosa anestesia que le era inyectada, cada **4** horas.

—El nombre de la chica es… Wendy; ¿verdad, Kabuto? —Pregunto Koharu y Kabuto asintió.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Gremio Fairy Tail**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

— ¿Desean hacer una misión? —Pregunto Lucy a Natsu, Naruto, Naruko y Satsuki. La Uchiha, le entrego una misión— ¿20.000 Jewells, por recuperar un libro?

—Hai, un libro en la Mansión Everlue —dijo Naruto sonriente.

— ¿ **20.000** solo por tomar el libro? —Preguntaron Lucy y Kaguya. Natsu y Naruto sonrieron y asintieron.

— **¿Hay una precaución?** —Pregunto Ritsuko curiosa.

—Eso… eso parece —dijo Lucy, mientras que leía en voz alta— «El Duque Everlue, es un pervertido, que busca sirvientas de cabello rubio»

—Lucy y Naruko-Nee, son rubias —dijo Naruto tapándose el rostro con una mano, todos sabían de que iba esto y no les agradaba.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Iban en una carreta y Natsu estaba medio muerto a causa del mareo.

—Por cierto Natsu —Hablo Lucy— ¿Por qué querías que hiciera equipo contigo?

—La verdad… —Inicio Natsu, cerrando sus ojos y sonriendo —Naruto y yo, somos muy… destructivos, por decirlo de alguna forma —Lucy asintió —Veo como Naruko y Satsuki, consiguen calmarlo y brindarle apoyo, logrando que deje de destruir. Pero… yo, aunque soy muy gracioso y aventurero, nunca he tenido a alguien a mi lado, que me diga "basta"

 **(N/A: Lamentamos dividir el nombre de la ciudad, pero estamos perdiendo esta batalla contra el corrector del Word)**

 **::::::::::::::::::**

 **Shiro Tsume**

 **::::::::::::::::::**

Lucy y Naruko se separaron del grupo, mientras que Naruto, Natsu, Ritsuko y Kaguya. Iban a comer algo.

—Ya volvimos —dijo Lucy con una voz cantarina. Natsu y Naruto, hacían lo que podían para no salir volando a causa de una hemorragia nasal. Lucy y Naruko vestían como sirvientas.

—Se ven hermosas —Pensaron en voz alta el rubio y el peli rosado.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Mansión Melón**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::**

Ante el equipo de Fairy Tail, se encontraba un hombre de unos 58 años, llevaba un traje de saco y corbata y respondía al nombre de Kaby Melón.

—Bueno, déjenme decirles, sobre este trabajo —dijo el Sr. Melón —Mi pedido, es el de destruir el libro que posee el Duque Everlue, "Daybreak"

— ¿ **200.000** , por destruir un libro? —Pregunto Naruko sonriente —Téngalo por hecho.

—No son **200.000** —dijo el Sr. Melón —Son **2.000.000** —Los miembros de Fairy Tail, quedaron con la boca por los suelos —No importa que… les pagare incluso **4.000.000** … pero… ¡Ese libro no debe existir!

— ¡Hai! —dijeron Naruto, Naruko, Natsu, Lucy, Ritsuko y Kaguya. Casi sin pensarlo. Realizaron una reverencia y salieron.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **20 minutos después; Residencia del Duque**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

—Hola, hemos venido porque escuchamos, que están contratando sirvientas —dijo Lucy. Sin embargo… todo se volvió bizarro, cuando apareció el Duque y sus sirvientas, de… "mala apariencia física" y echaron a las rubias.

Asi que, Natsu decidio pasar al plan T.

— **¿Plan T?** —Pregunto Ritsuko, sin entender mucho.

—Plan: "Tomarlos desprevenidos" —dijo Natsu sonriente.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Mansión Everlue; Esa misma noche**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Los chicos estaban fastidiados: Ya habían mirado tras unas **500** puertas ¡Y EL BENDITO LIBRO NO APARECIA TODAVIA!

— ¿No sería más fácil agarrar a alguien y preguntarle, donde se guarda el libro? —Pregunto Natsu.

— " _Vamos a infiltrarnos, sin que nadie se dé cuenta, no es como que seamos Ninjas, ni nada parecido"_ —Susurro Natsu.

— " _Ustedes no…"_ —susurro Satsuki sonriente.

— " _Pero nosotros si lo somos"_ —Susurro Naruto sonriente, formando una cruz con los dedos índice y corazón de ambas manos— **¡Taju Kage Bushin no Jutsu! (Jutsu Multiclones de Sombra)** —Miles de Clones de Naruto aparecieron —Busquen el libro.

— ¡Hai! —Los clones se dispersaron por toda la mansión.

No entendían como era que las cosas, habían cambiado tanto. Pero paso de ser una misión de: Infiltración, búsqueda y recuperación, para convertirse en un escape de las bizarras sirvientas del viejo loco.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Consiguieron llevarlas, hasta el patio de la mansión.

— **¡** **Katon: Ryūka no Jutsu** **!** **(** **Elemento Fuego: Jutsu Fuego de Dragón** **)** —Satsuki sonreía, al momento de atacar, adoraba el Katon.

— **¡Hiryū no Hoko! (Rugido del Dragón de Fuego)** —Fue el gran grito de Natsu.

— **¡** **Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu** **!** **(** **Elemento Agua: Jutsu de Gran Cascada** **)** —Naruko estaba calmada, pero sonriente, al momento de lanzar su Jutsu.

Ese par de Jutsus y ese hechizo, fueron más que suficientes, como para librarse de las locas.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Luego, volvieron a entrar. Ellos esperaban encontrar guardias no… un montón de sirvientas casi ancianas. Tampoco esperaron, encontrar una biblioteca…

¡La Biblioteca! Muy bien, ahora, la parte difícil: Encontrar el libro y luego la fácil: Quemarlo.

— ¡Lo encontré! —dijo Natsu sonriente, mientras que encendía su mano en fuego, el cual comenzó a consumir el libro.

Sin embargo, el Duque Everlue, entro en la biblioteca, seguido por una pareja de magos: Los hermanos Vanish.

— **¡Natsu!** — le dijo Kaguya, parándose en frente de los hermanos Vanish, que se lanzaron al ataque— **¡Tú sigue quemando el libro, yo me encargo de las arpías locas!** —cerro sus ojos, antes de abrirlos— **¡Yasogami Kūgeki!** ( **Ochenta Dioses Ataque del Vacío** ) —Puños de Chakra, provenientes del Byakugan, cayeron sobre los magos.

—Esa es mi chica —dijo Naruto, tomando a la diosa (de aparentes **17** años) por la cintura y dándole un beso en los labios.

— ¡Ellos son del gremio mercenario: Lobos del Oeste! —dijo Happy.

— ¡Hay algo extraño en el libro! —dijo Lucy.

—Naruko-Chan, Lucy-Chan —dijo Naruto —Sea lo que sea que hay en ese libro, descúbranlo —Naruko y Lucy salieron de allí.

—Vamos —dijo Natsu— **¡** **Karyū no Kōen** **!** **(** **Llama Brillante del Dragón de Fuego** **)** —rodeo sus manos de fuego y luego lanzo una esfera, contra los hermanos.

Ambos le bloquearon y le sacaron de la habitación de un golpe.

Naruto le lanzo un puño a uno de sus contrincantes, lanzándolo por el aire.

—Ahora que las chicas no están —Murmuraba Naruto— ¡Puedo hacer esto! —Sus ojos se volvieron rojos con 2 tomoes en cada ojo.

— _Son como los ojos de Satsuki-Chan y Mikoto-San, su… poder… su hechizo su… ¡rayos! No lo recuerdo_ —Pensó Natsu— _¡Dojutsu!_ —Dijo repentinamente— ¡Ese es el Dojutsu **Sharingan**! ¿Verdad, Naruto?

—Asi es —dijo Naruto, antes de lanzarse contra el hermano de chaqueta azul y darle un golpe en el rostro.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Satsuki lanzaba bolas de fuego, hacia el hermano de blanco.

Natsu lanzaba puños de fuego, consiguiendo un golpe en su vientre.

—Con tu permiso, Satsuki-Chan, pero acabare con estos cretinos ahora —dijo Natsu juntando sus puños— **¡** **Karyū no Hoko** **!** **(** **Rugido de Dragón de Fuego** **)** —Natsu lanzo su llama de fuego, pero le fue regresada, acabo por comérsela y sonreír— **¡** **Karyū no Yokugeki** **!** **(** **Alas del Dragón de Fuego** **)** —Natsu lanzo una nueva llama de fuego, que lanzo desde sus brazos.

— **¡Katon:** **Shinsei Fenikkusu no Tsubasa** **no Jutsu! (E. Fuego: Jutsu Alas del Fénix Sagrado)** —Si bien, Satsuki no podían copiar los hechizos de Natsu, copio su forma y creo un Jutsu nuevo.

— **¡Fūton: Taifū no Jutsu! (E. Viento: Jutsu Tifón)** —Naruto y Ritsuko, lanzaron los Fūton no Jutsu, más fuertes que tenían en su repertorio.

Avivando las llamas de los ataques de sus compañeros y acabando con sus rivales.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

En la noche, el equipo de Fairy Tail, llego a la casa del Sr. Melón y le entregaron una bolsa con cenizas.

A cambio, ellos recibieron una bolsa con dinero.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Kami no Sekai**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::**

Un gran número de Megamis, estaban reunidas en una habitación para mujeres y Shinigami, les enseñaba las acciones de Naruto.

Además de mostrarles "otras cosillas" sobre el rubio y sin lugar a dudas, todas las Megamis presentes babeaban ante "algo muy especial que tenía el rubio"

 **Una pregunta chicos: ¿Se puede acusar a una Megami por violación de menores?**


	8. Chapter 7: Misión en Nami

**Naruto, pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Fairy Tail, pertenece a Hiro Mashima.**

 **Solo nos pertenecen los OC.**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **07: Misión en Nami**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Makarov reprimió a los chicos, por tomar esa misión del libro, pero luego de un rato, ellos dejaron de prestar atención y comenzaron a distraerse.

Asi que Makarov, solo los dejo en paz.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **2 días después de la misión del libro…**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

— "Buscar un brazalete mágico"; "Quitar un hechizo a un bastón maldito"; "Leer la fortuna, usando los astros"; ¿"Exterminar el monstruo del volcán"? —Lucy se quedó pensativa.

—Naruto, Naruko —dijo Mirai entrando, pero no vio a los hermanos rubios, sin preguntarle a nadie, fue a buscarlos a su hogar, comenzó a caminar por los pasillos, hasta que vio una puerta entreabierta y la curiosidad, le gano— ¡¿Qué están haciendo?! —Mirai se quedó blanca: Naruto y Naruko estaban sin camisas y se estaban besando.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

—Ya cálmate, Mirai-Chan —dijo Naruko fastidiada, de que la chica Sarutobi, le aguara su momento con su Niisan.

— ¡¿Quieres que me calme?! —Pregunto la pelinegra escandalizada y sonrojada.

—Solo fue un beso —dijo Naruko, llevando sus manos tras su espalda y caminando con los ojos cerrados.

— ¡¿Solo un beso?! —Pregunto la pelinegra; la Sarutobi y los hermanos Uzumaki, entraron en la casa, donde encontraron todo empacado.

—Ya volvimos Okasan — dijo Naruto— ¿Qué ocurre?

—Siegrain, nos pidió realizar una misión, pero tenemos que volver al Shinobi Godaikoku —dijo Minato, mientras que sus hijos, iban a alistar sus cosas. Luego de **2** horas después de empacar, **3** horas después de comer y **4** horas después de rentar unos **5** barcos. Los Shinobis/Magos, salieron hacia la Shinobi Godaikoku. (Llevando a Natsu, Gray, Lucy y Erza como polisones)

La misión principal, era buscar pistas sobre Orochimaru y detenerlo de ser posible.

La otra misión, era en ir a Nami no Kuni y detener a Gatō. Cosa de la que se encargaría un equipo conformado por Naruto, Naruko, Satsuki, Kaguya, Ritsuko, Natsu, Gray, Lucy y Erza.

La razón para enviar un grupo tan numeroso, era porque un Nukenin de nombre Orochimaru, parecía haber dejado a varios de sus soldados con Gatō, además de que el hombre, también tenía sus propios recursos. Tenían entendido, que Gatō, era un narcotraficante, que además estaría en la trata de blancas, asi como la compra y venta de esclavos de clase K: Esclavos con Kekkei Genkai.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Konoha; Oficina del Hokage**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

El Equipo **7** , era compuesto por: Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura y Sai. Bajo el mando de Uchiha Ryuzaki.

Ryuzaki era un Jōnin de cabello negro erizado, llevaba el traje estándar de un Shinobi de Konoha y su Sharingan era uno de los más poderosos dentro de su clan; ya que solo unos 6 Uchiha, habían sobrevivido a la noche de la masacre.

Sasuke, acababa de ordenar una misión mayor y el Consejo Civil (Quien estaba presente) comenzó a presionar y les fue entregada una misión rango C: Proteger a un arquitecto y resguardarlo mientras que construía el puente. Solo sería cuidarle de los posibles asaltantes que aparecieran.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

De camino a Nami (por parte del equipo 7), surgió el tema sobre las aldeas Shinobi, las cuales eran: Konoha, Suna, Kiri, Kumo e Iwa. Las cuales eran controladas por un Kage: Hokage, Kazekage, Mizukage, Raikage y Tsuchikage.

Desembarcaron y comenzaron a caminar, hasta que se encontraron con los "Hermanos Demonios", los cuales fueron rápidamente dominados por Ryuzaki, con el Jutsu de Hatake Kakashi: **Raikiri**.

— ¡Estos son los Hermanos Demonios, ellos Chunnin, esta no es una misión rango C, es mínimo rango B! —dijo Ryuzaki, quien miro a Tazuna, quien les conto lo que hacía Gatō con los habitantes de Nami y que el puente era el único modo de detener a Gatō— **¡Kuchiyose no Jutsu! (Jutsu de Invocación)** —Un perro apareció —Escúchame, Raiser, dile a Danzo-Sama, que la misión subió de rango C a rango B, necesitamos refuerzos.

Luego de hablar, decidieron seguir la misión, todos permanecían alerta.

— ¡Al suelo! —grito Ryuzaki, sus alumnos y Tazuna se agacharon, justo cuando un árbol era cortado a la mitad. Detrás de ellos, había un hombre alto, piel pálida, tiene el pelo corto y algo erizado de color blanco y los ojos rojos, llevaba un traje de smoking occidental de color marrón y una llamativa corbata roja.

—Me sorprende que esquivaras mi ataque, Uchiha Ryuzaki —dijo el hombre.

— ¿Quién eres? —pregunto Ryuzaki, activando su Sharingan.

—Soy Kaji y tú, estás muerto… a no ser, que me entregues al anciano —dijo el hombre de cabello blanco.

— ¡Formación de batalla Mangi! —ordeno Ryuzaki, mientras que sus alumnos rodeaban a Tazuna.

Ryuzaki se lanzó contra su enemigo, lanzando un puño a su rostro.

Kaji solo doblo su rostro hacia un lado, evitando el puño, luego se agacho evitando una patada. Desde el suelo, lanzo una patada ascendente — **Kage Buyo (Sombra de Hoja Danzante)** —Kaji lucia muy calmado, a pesar de estar enfrentando a un Jōnin y sobre todo a un Uchiha.

El Uchiha miro a su enemigo con sorpresa, al notarlo debajo de él pero no pudo hacer nada, ya que recibió una patada en el torso, que lo envió al suelo.

— ¡Ryuzaki-Sensei! —grito Sakura.

— _¡Rayos!_ —Pensó Sai, mientras que sacaba su pergamino y un pincel.

— ¡¿Este te parece un buen momento para dibujar?! —Pregunto Sakura, pero Sai no se detuvo, al finalizar, extendió su pergamino, hacia Ryuzaki y Kaji.

— **¡Chōjū: Giga! (Imitación Súper Bestias)** —Del pergamino, salieron un par de tigres, que se lanzaron contra Kaji.

Ryuzaki esquivo los tigres, gracias a que su ángulo de batalla, le permitió verlos de reojo.

Kaji sonrió, pego sus brazos a su cuerpo, pero extendiendo sus antebrazos hacia afuera, asi mismo junto sus piernas, estando en esa extraña posición, libero su ataque— **¡** **Rairyū no Hoken** **!** ( **Puño de Ruptura del Dragón del Rayo** ) —Kaji corrió hacia Ryuzaki, conectando un puño demoledor, para el Uchiha, quien salió volando y cayó a un par de centímetros de Tazuna y su equipo— ¿Eso es todo, Ryuzaki-San?

— ¿Quiénes son ellos? —Pregunto Sakura.

Kaji se giró— **¡** **Karyū no Kagitsume** **! (** **Garra del Dragón de Fuego** **)** —Un chico de cabello rosa le golpeo, con un puño llameante.

—Nada mal, Natsu —dijo una chica de cabello rubio, la chica sonreía, pero pronto le miro muy mal —Pero habíamos acordado, tener una presencia casi nula e ir directamente por Gatō.

—Sí, lo se Lucy, pero ellos son de Konoha y parecía buena idea ayudarles, ¿Ustedes que dicen, chicos? —Detrás del chico Natsu y la chica llamada Lucy. Se encontraban: Un chico de cabello negro/azulado (Gray), un chico de cabello rubio y ojos azules (Naruto), una chica que más bien parecía la versión femenina del anterior (Naruko), una chica de cabello azul, ojos negros (Satsuki).

Sakura miro a Sasuke y luego miro a Sasuke.

— _Esa chica casi parece ser, una versión femenina de Sasuke-Kun_ —Pensó Sakura, antes de que una escena lésbica volara por su cabeza.

También hicieron acto de presencia una pareja de muchachas de cabello rojo.

Una de ellas tenía su cabello rojo corto, ojos azules, marcas en las mejillas; llevaba una camisa blanca y un pantalón negro (Ritsuko).

La otra muchacha, tenía el cabello rojo largo, ojos negros y llevaba una armadura plateada y una espada en su mano derecha (Erza).

Finalmente, una joven de cabello blanco, ojos Byakugan que tenía un Kimono blanco de batalla (Kaguya).

—Veo que tienes refuerzos, Ryuzaki —dijo el hombre de cabello blanco sonriente— **¡** **Rairyū no Agito** **! (** **Mordisco del Dragón del Rayo** **)** —el hombre salto, hasta quedar sobre todos sus contrincantes, junto sus brazos y libero múltiples rayos.

— ¡Erza! —Grito el chico de cabello rubio. Una de las chicas pelirrojas, dio un paso al frente.

— **¡** **Raitei no Yoroi** **!** **(** **Emperatriz del Relámpago** **)** —La chica de cabello rojo, ahora vestía una armadura estilizada de color azul y amarillo — **¡Lightning Bream!** —La chica saco una lanza que lanzaba y comenzó a atacar a Kaji.

— **¡** **Foruzu** **! (Cae)** —Naruto estiro su mano y Kaji cayó al suelo, bajo una fuerza demoledora —Natsu, Gray.

— **¡Karyū no Shageki! (Disparos del Dragón de Fuego)** —Natsu comenzó a lanzar esferas de fuego, contra su rival.

— **¡Ice Make: Hammer! (Creación de Hielo: Mazo)** —Gray junto sus manos, creo un mazo y con él, apaleo a su rival.

Kaji se puso de pie, cuando Naruto, dejo de ejercer su gravedad sobre él— **¡Rairyū Hōtengeki! (Alabarda del Dragón de Rayo)** —los rayos salieron hacia Naruto.

— **¡Sharingan!** —Exclamaron Naruto y Satsuki, esquivando el ataque de su rival.

— **¡Burakku Hōru! (Agujero Negro)** —Naruto creo un agujero negro, que adsorbió el ataque de su enemigo y luego, impulso el agujero negro, hacia Kaji, quien desapareció, antes de ser adsorbido.

—Este… gracias, por la ayuda —dijeron Ryuzaki y Tazuna.

—Por nada —dijo Erza, quien estaba un poco enfadada —Andando chicos, tenemos que dar con Gatō —Todos asintieron, mientras que comenzaban a alejarse.

— _¿Cómo es posible que ellos tengan tanto poder? ¿Cómo lo obtuvieron?_ —Se preguntaba Sasuke, quien ardía en celos — _Si consigo esos Jutsus, podre acabar con aquel que extermino al Clan Uchiha_ —Sasuke se adelantó hasta el rubio, tomándolo por el hombro y sonriéndole, el Uchiha sabía guardar las apariencias —Oigan, estamos en una misión peligrosa, ese hombre nos habría matado, de no ser por ustedes. Ayúdennos por favor.

—Vamos hacia Nami… —inicio Erza.

—Nosotros también —dijo Tazuna, dándole mentalmente, las gracias a Sasuke. Si estos jóvenes, con semejante poder le ayudaban, podría finalizar el puente.

Los chicos de Fairy Tail, sonrieron y siguieron a Tazuna.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Casa de Tazuna**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::**

Tazuna, presento a su hija Tsunami con los jóvenes de Konoha y de Fiore; Tsunami llegaba con alimentos, alimentos traídos desde otros países, ya que habían barcos mercantes ilegales (Ilegales, desde el punto de Gatō)

Ella les permitió pasar y les dio una habitación.

Luego de varios minutos de charla, concluyeron que su enemigo, no estaba muerto.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **A la mañana siguiente…**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

En eso tocaron a la puerta.

—Guy —dijo Ryuzaki sonriente.

—Ryuzaki —dijo Guy dándole la mano —No te preocupes, les ayudaremos.

—Veo que tenemos refuerzos —dijo Gray, quien solo llevaba un pantalón negro; tenía la espalda apoyada en la pared y sonriente —Es bueno que vinieran, los hombres de Gatō, no eran presa fácil.

— ¿Cómo sabes eso, muchacho? —Pregunto Guy, mirándolo fijamente.

—Bueno pues, es lógico —dijo Erza apareciendo —Por lo que puedo ver, ustedes se pasearon por toda la isla, buscando la casa de Tazuna-San y ni siquiera, se molestaron en buscar como ocultarse.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **A la Mañana Siguiente**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

—Chicos —dijo Ryuzaki, quien llevo a Sakura, Sasuke y Sai al bosque —Cuando realizan Jutsus, gastan mucho Chakra, asi que, lo que haremos ahora, será realizar un ejercicio, para no gastar tanto Chakra —Ryuzaki hablaba en un tono sombrío, estaban un tanto asustados, pero aun asi, sus alumnos asintieron a las palabras del Jōnin.

— ¿Y…? — Sakura estaba asustada, al igual que lo estaban los miembros del equipo Guy, quienes también realizarían el ejercicio— ¿Y qué será lo que haremos, Ryuzaki-Sensei?

—Escalaran arboles —dijo Ryuzaki —Pero… para hacerlo, tendrán que llevar Chakra a sus pies y podrán adherirse a la corteza: Si es mucho Chakra, caerán y si es poco, no se sujetaran —En eso, escucharon un oleaje, cercano. Muy cercano, algo asi, era imposible, asi que Ryuzaki fue a ver, encontró un foso cubierto de agua— ¿Un lago artificial? —Se preguntó mentalmente, antes de notar a los chicos de Fiore, moldeando Chakra y realizando el ejercicio de Caminar sobre el agua.

—Esta es una de las cosas, que me gustan de nuestro equipo —escucho a la chica… Erza —Nosotros les explicamos cosas que ustedes no entienden sobre el gremio y ustedes nos enseñan a moldear Chakra —Todos asintieron. Ryuzaki se sintió mal por espiar, asi que se fue.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **3 días después: Puente**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Los Shinobis de Konoha y los Magos de Fairy Tail, solo sabían 2 cosas: Posiblemente Kaji estuviera muerto y ante ellos, estaba Gatō, rodeado por sus matones, quienes los estaban atacando.

Natsu se lanzó contra sus rivales, lanzando puños de fuego a diestra y siniestra.

Erza, vestía una armadura normal y combatía a sus rivales, con Kenjutsu, dejándolos heridos, pero evitando matarlos.

— **¡Ice Make: Blade! (Creación de Hielo: Cuchillas)** —Gray, lanzo puños a todo aquel que se cruzaba en su camino.

Sasuke, realizo sellos de manos— **¡Katon: Karyūdan no Jutsu! (E. Fuego: Jutsu Dragón de Fuego)** —El Uchiha escupió una llamarada de fuego, que carbonizo a sus rivales y luego se alejó, dejando a Sakura, a merced de otros enemigos.

Taurus, luchaba por Lucy.

Naruko junto sus manos como si rezara, separo sus manos, las cuales ahora estaban rodeadas de agua— **Suiton: Suisei Ken no Jutsu (E. Agua: Jutsu Puño de Acuático)** —Naruko comenzó a golpear a sus enemigos.

Ritsuko realizo sellos de manos, mientras que sonreía— **¡Fūton: Kaze no Yoroi no Jutsu! (E. Viento: Jutsu Armadura de Viento)** —Ritsuko fue rodeada por una capa de viento y solo bastaba con algunos movimientos de Taijutsu, para cercenar los cuerpos de sus rivales.

Naruto era rodeado por al menos unos **10** enemigos, podría vencerlos con su **Sharingan** o con el **Byakugan** , otorgado por Kaguya, pero no, el rubio decidio ser un tanto: cruel — **Jūryoku Asshuku (Gravedad Comprimida)** —Los cuerpos de sus enemigos parecían estar siendo oprimidos por una fuerza invisible. Naruto se acercó a Gatō, quien suplicaba por su vida —Kaguya-Chan… —La dama de blanco apareció ante el hombre, chasqueo sus dedos, una puerta dimensional se abrió bajo los pies de su enemigo y este a cabo en una dimensión, donde la gravedad era muy alta, sin Chakra, no sobreviviría, más de una hora.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::**

 **3 días después**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::**

Gracias a la ayuda de los aldeanos, ninjas y magos, el puente fue finalizado: **El Puente Fairy Tail.**


	9. Chapter 8

**Naruto, pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Fairy Tail, pertenece a Hiro Mashima.**

 **Solo nos pertenecen los OC.**

 **:::::**

 **08**

 **:::::**

Minato, Kushina, Shikaku, Mikoto, Sarutobi y Azuma. Planeaban cuál sería su siguiente "movimiento".

Hasta donde ellos sabían, sus hijos, habían ayudado a Nami, a librarse de Gatō y aún quedaba la misión de detener a Orochimaru, el problema era que no sabían, donde podría estarse ocultando el Hebi Sen'nin.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Asi mismo, varios "clones" de Zetsu, se estaban infiltrando en el consejo: tanto Shinobi, como Civil de: Kumo, Kusa y Taki. Para dar inicio al plan de conquista de Momoshiki.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Taki; Oficina del Líder**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

— ¿Qué es lo que desean de mí, honorable consejo? —Pregunto el líder de Taki.

—Hay alguien, que desea hablar con usted, Takumi-Sama —dijo un concejero civil (corrupto). En el centro de la mesa se abrió una venus atrapamoscas, mostrando a un hombre de piel blanca como el papel, con un ojo amarillo y cabello verde.

—Mi compañera y yo, venimos para hacerles una oferta —dijo Shiro Zetsu.

— ¿Qué clase de oferta? —Pregunto el líder de Taki, desde las sombras salió una dama de cabello castaño, ojos Byakugan y sus ropas consistían solo en una capa negra con nubes rojas.

—Les ofrecemos… — dijo la chica, colocando un sobre de manila, ante el líder —…poder extender sus tierras, les daremos soldados y de ese modo, podrán extenderse.

— ¿Qué desean a cambio? —Pregunto el líder, la chica sonrió.

—Hierro —dijo Shiro Zetsu —Solo…

—Hierro para forjas, crearemos un ejército y tomaremos una gran cantidad de tierras, si usted nos ayuda, sus dominios aumentaran en tamaño, tendrá una fuerza de ataque a la cual no será necesaria ni siquiera alimentar —dijo la chica.

—No lo creeré, hasta no verlo —dijo el líder. La chica chasqueo sus dedos y varios Zetsus aparecieron desde la tierra, el líder y algunos consejeros se levantaron, asustados y asombrados.

—Ya los ha visto, puede intentar romper… el Genjutsu, si asi lo desea usted —dijo la chica, el líder lo hizo y sus ojos se abrieron. La chica sonrió —Como ya ve, no es un Genjutsu, ellos son reales.

— ¿Quién eres? —Pregunto el líder.

—Hyuga Kiyomi, vengo en nombre de Otsotsuki Momoshiki —dijo Kiyomi —Momoshiki-Sama, desea darle una fuerza de ataque, ya que, él sabe, que ustedes desean expandir sus fronteras —Kiyomi desapareció, junto con todos los Zetsus, dejando impactado al líder de Taki, quien comenzó a pensar en las palabras de la chica.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Hi no Kuni; casa recién comprada

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

—Lo que haremos, será esperar hasta los exámenes Chūnin, diremos que venimos de una aldea X y nos dividiremos en varios grupos —explico Naruto —Asi se nos facilitara, la misión de encontrar a Orochimaru.

— ¿Pero cómo estamos tan seguros de que Orochimaru, atacara Konoha en los Exámenes Chūnin? —pregunto Erza.

—La invocación de Naruto-Kun, es la de los Kitsunes y ninguna otra invocación es igual de buena en cuanto al espionaje —dijo Lucy y Naruto asintió.

¡Oigan todos! —Grito Kushina, desde algún sector de la casa — ¡Lo mejor será que vengan a leer esto! —Todos fueron y Kushina sostenía una carta enviada por Danzo, que decía:

 _ **«Homura y Koharu, han abandonado uno de sus laboratorios, cuando los ANBU han entrado, hemos encontrado el cuerpo (aun con vida) de una chica.**_

 _ **Tiene un tatuaje en su hombro y hasta donde tengo entendido, solo los habitantes de Fiore que sean magos, posee estos tatuajes; creo que la chica, puede necesitar de su ayuda, tengo a algunos Iryō-nin expertos en Senjutsu, ayudándola.**_

 _ **ATTE.: Shimura Danzo.**_

 _ **Posdata: Hemos encontrado de último minuto, que se han tomado muestras de células y sangre»**_

—Debe de ser Wendy —apresuro a contestar Shikaku y todos asintieron.

—Danzo es buena persona y aunque nosotros fuéramos y él nos entregara a la chica, estamos en una misión —dijo Minato —Acabemos con Orochimaru y luego nos llevaremos a Wendy de vuelta a Fiore —La misión era un tanto difícil, pero era lo que tenían que hacer. Sarutobi envió un mensaje a Makarov, para que él se lo hiciera llegar al gremio de Wendy.

 **¡Próximo capítulo: Examen y Misión:** **"Yōseigakure"** **(La aldea oculta entre las hadas)** **, entra en los Exámenes Chunnin** **!**


	10. 9: Yōseigakure entra en el Examen Chūnin

**Naruto, pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Fairy Tail, pertenece a Hiro Mashima.**

 **Solo nos pertenecen los OC.**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Yōseigakure entra en el Examen Chūnin**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

— ¿Ya todos saben le plan? —Pregunto Minato, mientras que se acercaban a las puertas de la aldea, todos asintieron.

Natsu, Erza y Gray se hacían pasar por un equipo.

Naruto, Naruko y Lucy se hacían pasar por el segundo equipo.

Shino, Akane y Mirai, se hacían pasar por el tercer equipo.

El plan era sencillo: Entrar en la aldea, participar en el examen y durante la invasión y confusión, buscarían a Wendy y matarían a todos los ANBUS de NE. Homura y Koharu, no sabrían que los golpeo.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Paso una semana y el examen dio inicio. Lo primero fue una prueba escrita, la cual fue difícil para más de uno, pero Happy, ayudo a los 3 equipos de Fairy Tail, a conseguir las respuestas, a medida que avanzaban los minutos y horas, más y más equipos iban siendo descalificados y ahora, solo quedaban unos cuantos.

—Bueno, es hora de la última pregunta —dijo Ibiki —Ahora… deben de decidir si tomarla o no tomarla.

Una chica de cabello rubio, perteneciente a Suna, alzo su mano— ¿Qué pasa si decidimos no contestar?

—Si no contestan, sus puntos serán reducidos a cero —dijo Ibiki —Y si contestan mal, no podrán volver a realizar el examen… ¡NUNCA MAS! —Más de uno se asustó.

— ¡Entonces realice la pregunta! —Dijo Natsu enfadado poniéndose se pie— ¡Realice la pregunta…!

— ¡…y permita que la respondamos! —dijo Lucy, también colocándose de pie, sintiendo coraje y valentía ante las palabras de su compañero.

— ¡…solo pasando este examen podremos saber si podemos ser ninjas realmente! —Dijo Naruko sonriente —todos se pusieron de pie, sintiendo valentía.

— _Estos chicos son especiales…_ —Pensó Ibiki — _Hicieron que los demás se sintieran con la fuerza para seguir adelante…_ —Ibiki sonrió —Todos han pasado esta prueba —Todos le miraron desconcertados —A veces, en la vida Shinobi, solo puedes ir hacia el frente, no puedes retirarte —Una pancarta salió de la nada.

— ¡Soy Hyuga Sanae! —Dijo la Kunoichi — ¡Y soy la segunda examinadora, vamos, es hora de la prueba de supervivencia!

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **3 horas después; Bosque de la muerte**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Cada equipo había recibido un pergamino, ya fuera del cielo o de la tierra y la tarea era conseguir OTRO pergamino, el pergamino que hacia compañía al que ya tenían.

Solo contaban con una semana, para obtener el pergamino faltante.

—Muy bien, ¿Cuál es el plan? —Pregunto Natsu, el equipo de Fairy Tail, se había reunido.

—Buscar **3** equipos y arrebatarles sus pergaminos —dijo Erza.

—No es tan fácil, Erza-Chan —dijo Naruto —Deben de haber unos 27 equipos, nosotros somos **3** equipos, **2** equipos tenemos el pergamino del cielo (Natsu, Erza y Gray); (Shino, Akane y Mirai) y el restante, tiene el pergamino de la tierra (Naruto, Naruko y Lucy).

—Mantengamos los comunicadores encendidos y dispersémonos, busquemos la aguja en este pajar —dijo Mirai, todos desaparecieron.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **En otro lugar del Bosque**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

— **¡Fūton: Daitoppa no Jutsu! (E. Viento: Jutsu Gran Penetración)** —Exclamo una mujer extraña, proveniente de Kusa, lanzando un gran ráfaga de viento, que mando a volar a Sakura y Sai, pero Sasuke, utilizo Chakra en sus pies, para no moverse, ni un centímetro —Tal y como lo esperaba de ti, Sasuke-Kun.

— **¡Ice Make: Arrows! (Hacer Hielo: Flechas)** —Un chico de cabello azul, ojos negros y pantalón negro. El chico junto sus manos y varias flechas de hielo, salieron hacia Orochimaru.

—No estas al nivel de un Sen'nin, Gaki —dijo Orochimaru sonriente, realizando sellos— **¡Fūton: Daitoppa no Jutsu! (E. Viento: Jutsu Gran Penetración)** —Algunas flechas se desperdigaron, pero otras, fueron hacia él, asi que las esquivo como pudo —Nada mal.

— **¡Karyū no Kagitsume! (Garra del Dragón de Fuego)** —Grito Natsu, Orochimaru, vio como un chico de cabello rosa, con un puño llameante, estaba a punto de caer sobre él. Sin embargo, Orochimaru consiguió hacerse a un lado, evitando el golpe.

—Nada mal, Gaki —dijo Orochimaru, viendo al chico de cabello rosa, luego vio al "usuario de Hyoton" (Gray) juntarse con el "chico de Katon" (Natsu) —Debo de suponer, que ustedes son compañeros de equipo ¿verdad?

—Estas en lo correcto —dijo Natsu —Aunque andar con el stripper no es mucho de mi agrado… ¿Listo Gray?

—Siempre —dijo Gray — **¡Ice Make: Ice Cannon! (Hacer Hielo: Cañón de Hielo)** —Gray llevo una de sus manos al frente y la otra la dejo cerca de su pecho, un cañón apareció en sus manos y lanzo una gran ráfaga de hielo, que golpeo a Orochimaru.

— **¡Karyū no Saiga! (Colmillo del Dragón de Fuego)** —Natsu encendió una de sus manos y luego se movió hacia Orochimaru.

Pero Orochimaru esquivo al chico de cabello rosa y corrió hacia Sasuke, alargo su cuello.

— **¡Runa Dekidaka! (Destajo Lunar)** —Era Erza, pero su armadura no era la de caballero, o al menos, no la gran y pesada armadura de siempre: esta solo contaba con un top de plata y una falda de plata, además tenía una Katana en sus manos. Usando la Katana, decapito a Orochimaru.

— ¡Bien hecho, Erza! —dijeron Gray y Natsu. Sin embargo, una serpiente blanca salió de la boca decapitada de Orochimaru y mordió a Sasuke en el cuello, luego la serpiente dejo salir de su boca una mano, luego salió la cabeza de Orochimaru y luego su cuerpo entero.

— " _Imposible"_ —Susurro Sakura en shock, mientras que veía como Orochimaru desaparecía con una sonrisa, vio a Sai llegar a su lado con un pergamino y el equipo de Yōseigakure, había desaparecido.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **En otra parte del bosque**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

—No te muevas… Uzumaki Naruto —dijo una voz juvenil. Naruto, Naruko y Lucy miraron y se encontraron un grupo de ANBUS, pero estos tenían mascaras lisas, sin más decoración que el símbolo "NE" en sus frentes.

— " _ANBUS de NE"_ —Susurro Lucy, quien había leído sobre esos ANBUS, gracias a las lecciones de Hiruzen, eran marionetas de Homura y Koharu, que carecían de emociones y solo sabían cumplir órdenes.

—Ustedes **3** vendrán con nosotros, por órdenes de Homura-Sama —dijo un segundo ANBU, de un árbol cayeron **9** , eran un total de **11** ANBUS.

—No lo creo —dijo Naruto. Los ANBUS se lanzaron contra ellos.

— **¡** **Ōpundoa Sasoriza: Sasoriza** **! (Ábrete Puerta del Escorpión: Escorpión)** —Lucy acerco su llave al suelo, la giro y de un sello mágico surgió Escorpio: Un hombre moreno, de cabello corto: la mitad derecha de su cabello es roja y la izquierda es blanca. Posee una túnica roja que afirma con un cinturón que contiene la insignia de su constelación. En su brazo izquierdo tiene el mismo tatuaje. Sus brazos y piernas están cubiertos por muchas argollas metálicas.

Escorpio miro a sus rivales — ¡ **Sando Kyanion** **!** **(** **Cañón de Arena** **)** —Escorpión mostro una cola metálica, de la cual surgió una gran cantidad de arena, que lanzo por los aires a sus contrincantes. Escorpio le sonrió a Lucy y desapareció. Mientras que Lucy, Naruto y Naruko, entraban en la torre.

 **:::::::::::::**

 **Hospital**

 **:::::::::::::**

El Iryō-nin se encontró con Danzo de frente.

— ¿Cómo se encuentra la chica? —Pregunto Danzo.

—Se encuentra bien, Hokage-Sama —dijo el Iryō-nin —Debería de despertar entre hoy y mañana.

¿Dónde…? ¿Dónde estoy?

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Shino, Akane y Mirai, caminaban hacia la torre, pero salieron a su encuentro, un grupo de Shinobis de Ame.

— **¡** **Yajirushi Konchū** **! (Flecha de Insectos)** —Shino y Akane, alzaron sus manos y una gran nube de insectos se formó detrás de ellos, Shino y Akane realizaron movimientos con sus brazos y los insectos formaron flechas, que fueron, contra una pareja de Shinobis de Ame, quienes no pudieron defenderse.

— ¡Yo no soy como los otros! —dijo el tercer Shinobi, sacando un Kunai y lanzándose contra Mirai, quien saco unas cuchillas (Como las cuchillas de Azuma), iniciando una batalla Buki-Taijutsu, con la chica.

En un momento, Mirai consiguió recordar una Senbon alojada en su boca, sonrió y la lanzo, la Senbon se clavó en el cuello de su rival, para luego ser decapitado.

 **Konoha, Oto, Suna e Yōsei; las aldeas que pasaron la segunda parte del examen.**


	11. 10: Semifinales

**Naruto, pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Fairy Tail, pertenece a Hiro Mashima.**

 **Solo nos pertenecen los OC.**

 **::::::::::::::::**

 **Semifinales**

 **::::::::::::::::**

Solo 4 aldeas, habían finalizado el examen, en el tiempo mínimo y clave.

—De acuerdo —dijo un hombre que comenzó a toser —Lo que seguirán ahora —volvió a toser, comenzaba a volverse molesto. —Serán una serie de combates eliminatorios, normalmente, estos combates no son realizados —tos —pero ya que ustedes son tantos, me temo que tendrán que tomarlos.

— _¿Significa que más de nosotros, deberíamos de haber muerto en el bosque?_ —Se preguntó Naruko horrorizada.

—En esa pantalla… —el hombre tosió —…Aparecerán sus nombres e iniciaran los combates, recuerden que… —volvió a toser, pero en esta ocasión fue más… fuerte —…recuerden que no es necesario matar al rival, este puede rendirse y ustedes solo tendrán que dejarlo inconsciente— Todos asintieron. El aparato/pantalla, comenzó a lanzar nombres muy rápidamente, hasta detenerse.

—El primer combate será entre: Akado Yoroi vs Uchiha Sasuke —dijo Hayate.

Sasuke llego al campo de batalla y se colocó en posición de batalla. El Uchiha lanzo una patada.

Yoroi le agarro la pierna con fuerza.

— ¡Ah! —Se quejó — _¿Qué me está pasando? ¿Por qué me siento tan débil?_ —Sasuke salto con una sola pierna y lanzo una patada con la misma, golpeando a Yoroi en el rostro.

Yoroi se puso de pie —Seguramente, después del Ten no Juin, que te obsequio Orochimaru-Sama, soy el peor contrincante para ti, Gaki —Yoroi lanzo un puño, pero abrió su mano y le agarro el rostro a Sasuke.

— _¿Qué es esto?_ —Se preguntó Sasuke, quien alcanzo a lanzar una patada leve y a alejarse, jadeaba —Me... me siento aún más débil —realizo sellos de manos— **¡Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu! (E. Fuego: Jutsu Bola de Fuego)** —Fue el único Jutsu que pudo lanzar, pero el Ten no Juin, comenzó a descontrolarse.

Yoroi se quemó y luego recibió un fuerte golpe en el rostro, que lo mando, al suelo.

— ¡Uchiha Sasuke a ganado! —Dijo Hayate. Todos se quedaron en silencio, nadie lo podía creer. Nadie, especialmente Orochimaru, quien había colocado el Juin y Homura y Koharu, que lo habían convencido— ¡Tenten de Konoha vs Sabaku no Temari de Suna! —Dijo Hayate.

—Espero que te encuentres, preparada para este combate, niñita —dijo Temari— **¡** **Fūton: Tatsu no Oshigoto no Jutsu!** **(Elemento Viento: Jutsu Ruptura de Presión)** —Temari agito su abanico y Tenten salió volando.

Estando en el aire, Tenten abrió sus pergaminos — **¡Sōshōryū! (Dragones Gemelos Ascendentes)** —La chica de cabello castaño comenzó a lanzar armas, hacia Temari.

La chica de cabello rubio, tomo su abanico y lo coloco ante sí, usándolo como un escudo— **¡** **Fūton: Tatsu no Oshigoto no Jutsu!** **(Elemento Viento: Jutsu Ruptura de Presión)** —Uso su Jutsu anterior, mando a Tenten a volar y cuando cayó, le golpeo con su abanico.

— ¡Sabaku no Temari es la ganadora! —Dijo Hayate. Todos comenzaron a aplaudir— ¡Sabaku no Gaara de Suna vs Rock Lee de Konoha! —Dijo Hayate.

— ¡Muy bien! — dijo Lee — ¡Voy a llevar mi llama de la juventud a lo más alto! —Lee salto a la arena (de batalla) y Gaara, apareció gracias a su arena. Lee lanzo una patada, que fue bloqueada por la arena de Gaara. Luego lanzo un puño, pero un pilar de arena lo defendió.

— _Su Chakra es bajo_ —pensó Gaara — _No me hará falta luchar_ —Lee prosiguió lanzando puños y patadas, pero no funcionaba, la arena de Gaara se interponía y lo atacaba, haciéndole tener que esquivar.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

— ¿Por qué no le lanza un Genjutsu o un Ninjutsu? —Pregunto Ino, al ver como la arena de Gaara le atacaba y él solo podía acercarse de vez en cuando.

—Lee… él tiene una deficiencia en sus Tenketsu, por lo cual no puede usar ni Ninjutsu, ni Genjutsu —dijo Guy —Asi que me salte el Ninjutsu y el Genjutsu y pase a enseñarle Taijutsu... ¡Lee, quítatelas y usa "eso"!

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Lee esquivo la arena de Gaara, se sacó unas pesas de los tobillos, luego la piel de Lee se puso roja y un Chakra celeste apareció. Despareció y apareció ante Gaara, le dio una patada en la barbilla, le dio un puño y lo elevo en el aire, uso sus vendas y lo hizo estrellarse contra el suelo.

Lee salió malherido, usar las puertas, había puesto a sus músculos en un estado de mucho estrés.

— **¡Sabaku no Kyū! (Ataúd del Desierto)** —Grito Gaara y ocurrió algo imposible: la arena ato un pie de Lee y lo volvió polvo.

— ¡Sabaku no Gaara es el ganador! —Dijo Hayate. Nadie dijo nada, solo estaban sorprendidos por el "Jutsu" de ese muchacho, había transformado en cristal la arena de Gaara— ¡Uzumaki Naruto de Yōsei vs Inuzuka Kiba de Konoha! —Dijo Hayate.

— ¡Vas a perder! —Dijo Kiba sonriente —No importa que tal alto sea tu Chakra, porque puedo olerlo, solo perderás, ¡Asi que ríndete…! —Kiba no pudo continuar, ya que un Kunai le rozo la mejilla.

—Me vas a vencer —Aseguro Naruto —Pero del aburrimiento… ¿vas a luchar o solo a parlotear?

— ¡¿Cómo te atreves?! —Grito Kiba, quien se comió una píldora y le dio una a su mascota que tomo un pelaje rojizo— ¡Ahora tus posibilidades de vencerme, se han disminuido! —Pero Naruto elevo su Chakra y su poder mágico "solo un poco", dejando sorprendidos a todos los Kanchi Taipu (Ninja tipo Sensor).

—Iniciare yo —dijo Naruto estirando su mano hacia Kiba— **¡Doroppu! (Cae)** —Las piernas de Kiba fallaron y también las patas de Akamaru, lanzándolo al suelo.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

— ¿Qué…?— Se preguntaban todos en la tarima.

— ¿Qué fue lo que hizo, Kakashi? —Pregunto Sasuke.

—No lo sé Sasuke, pero de algún modo, consiguió hacer que Kiba caiga al suelo y no pueda levantarse—dijo Kakashi.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

—No sé qué haya sido eso —dijo Kiba, colocándose de pie— ¡Pero no tendrás otra oportunidad! **¡Jūjin Bushin! (Clon de Hombre Bestia)** —Akamaru se subió a la espalda de Kiba y se transformó en un Clon de él— ¡Gatsuga! (Taladro Perforante) —Kiba y Akamaru comenzaron a girar, iban hacia Naruto.

— **¡Doroppu! (Cae)** —dijo Naruto; Kiba y Akamaru, cayeron al suelo.

— ¡Maldito seas! — Grito Kiba— ¡¿Es que acaso no sabes hacer otra cosa?!

—Si —dijo Naruto, Kiba se puso de pie e iniciaron una batalla de Taijutsu, usando puños, patadas, garras y dientes (al menos estos **2** últimos, por parte de Kiba). Naruto consiguió darle una patada en la barbilla —Si lo deseas, cambiare de estrategia —Naruto realizo sellos de manos— **¡Fūton: Repusshō no Jutsu! (E. Viento: Jutsu Palma de Viento Violeto)** —Naruto estiro sus manos y una ráfaga de viento, golpeo a Kiba.

— **¡** **Gatsūga** **!** **(** **Colmillo sobre colmillo** **)** —Kiba y Akamaru, volvieron a atacar, transformándose, en tornados verticales que atacaban desde todas direcciones a Naruto, pronto dejaron de girar y solo quedaba una gran cantidad de humo— ¡Soy el ganador! ¡Nadie jamás, podrá vencer a un Inuzuka!

— **¡** **Tessenka no Mai: Tsuru** **! (** **Danza de la Clematis: Viña** **)** —Naruto salió de entre el polvo, con extraña cadena de color hueso, en sus manos.

— _ **Tessenka no Mai: Tsuru**_ —dijo Kaguya — _ **Naruto-Kun, a pesar de que estas enviando el Chakra necesario a tu espalda, debes de darte prisa, es la primera vez que usas este Jutsu del Shikotsumyaku, no sabemos cuánto resistas, sin tu columna vertebral en su lugar**_ —Naruto se lanzó contra Kiba, usando su columna como látigo y consiguiendo arrinconarlo— _**¡Naruto-Kun! ¡Deshaz el Jutsu, no puedes resistir mucho más!**_ —Para gran sorpresa y espanto de Kiba, Naruto guardo su aparente látigo… ¡En su espalda!

—Eso… —Kiba estaba pálido— ¡¿Esa cosa era tu columna?! — Pregunto aterrado— ¡¿Qué eres tú?!

—Soy un ser humano, lo que acabas de ver, es el Kekkei Genkai más antiguo que existe —dijo Naruto, estirando su mano que se rodeó de Fūton, mientras que sus ojos cambiaban ha plateado y **3** círculos aparecían en sus ojos —Este, es el Dojutsu máximo y este… es uno de los Jutsus más poderosos en existir… **¡Fūton: Shinra Tensei! (E. Viento: Juicio Divino)** —Una energía lanzo a Kiba contra una pared y lo dejo inconsciente.

— ¡Uzumaki Naruto es el ganador! —Dijo Hayate. — ¡Fullbuster Gray de Yōsei vs Dragneel Natsu de Yōsei!

— ¡Aquí voy, Gray! —Grito Natsu, saltando tan alto como podía— **¡Karyū no Kōen! (Llama Brillante de Dragón)** —Las manos de Natsu se rodearon de fuego y comenzó a lanzar bolas de fuego.

— **¡Ice Maker: Shield! (Hacer Hielo: Escudo)** —Gray creo un escudo de hielo.

— **¡** **Karyū no Kagitsume** **! (** **Garra del Dragón de Fuego** **)** —Natsu encendió sus piernas en fuego, se sostuvo con sus manos y comenzó a girar sus piernas, lanzando potentes "látigos de fuego".

Gray acabo a varios metros más allá, malherido — ¡Ice Make: Knuckles! (Hacer Hielo: Nudillos) —Gray rodeo sus puños de hielo.

— **¡Karyū no Saiga! (Colmillo del Dragón de Fuego)** —Natsu rodeo sus puños de fuego y se lanzó contra Gray.

Luego de unos duros y casi desgarradores golpes entre sí; ambos amigos, cayeron inconscientes.

— ¡Ninguno de los dos puede continuar! — Dijo Hayate— ¡Por consecuencia, ninguno pasa!

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

—Espero que todos se esfuercen —dijo Danzo —Ahora, en la última prueba, vendrán el Damiyo de Hi no Kuni, Kazekage-Dono y varios comerciantes y personas de gran poder, den lo mejor de cada uno, pero no para ganar, sino, para sorprender.

— ¿A qué se refiere? —Pregunto Temari, quien no entendía.

—Un Chūnin, no siempre ganara un combate con fuerza —Prosiguió Danzo —Sino también con astucia, no ganen estos combates… esfuércense, en demostrar que son merecedores del Rango Chūnin. Su mes de entrenamiento, comienza ahora.

Esa misma noche, Homura visito a Sasuke, un ANBU de NE, noqueo a Sasuke, quien fue llevado a una de las más profundas, pero espaciosas celdas de NE, donde finalmente fue desnudado y atado a una silla, su Chakra fue sellado, él fue sedado y finalmente se le inyecto viagra. A un par de metros de del Genin quien yacía inconsciente; una docena de Kunoichis ANBU de NE, se encontraban desnudas, cada una de ellas, pasaría violando al Uchiha.

 **Si Sasuke no deseaba darles un Clan Uchiha, entonces Homura y Koharu, formarían por su propia cuenta… UN NUEVO CLAN UCHIHA.**


	12. Ultima Etapa

**Naruto, pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Fairy Tail, pertenece a Hiro Mashima.**

 **Solo nos pertenecen los OC.**

 **::::**

 **11**

 **::::**

Danzo no se esperaba algo asi, los combates habían sido muy veloces y solo **4** personas, habían pasado.

Sasuke

Temari

Gaara

Naruto

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

En ese momento, Danzo se reunió con Minato y Kushina en el hospital, donde Wendy ya había despertado.

La joven de cabello azul, ojos negros, piel blanca y vestida con una bata de hospital, miraba la habitación, sin entender que ocurría.

—Pequeña… —hablo Danzo —Intenta calmarte, estar en un continente llamado Godaikoku —La niña asintió —Aparentemente, fuiste secuestrada, conseguimos salvarte, hice un trato con el líder de tu… gremio.

—Lamia Scale —Susurro la niña.

—Danzo-San —dijo Minato, quien se acercó a la niña —No te preocupes, Wendy-Chan, todo estará bien.

—Fairy Tail y Lamia Scale, tienen una tregua, con tal de salvarte y yo les permití infiltrarse en mi aldea, para rescatarte —dijo Danzo sonriente, una enfermera llego y le dio un plato de sopa a Wendy, quien comió rápido, tenía mucha hambre.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

A mitad del mes de entrenamiento, los miembros de Fairy Tail, se habían hecho amigos de Wendy, asi mismo, supieron gracias a una Lácrima de comunicación que tenía Natsu, que el líder de Lamia Scale, pidió a Makarov, que Wendy se uniera a su gremio.

Algo no le olio bien a Wendy, la cual pregunto qué pasaba, Makarov hablo sin tapujos: Estaban a puertas de una guerra contra 3 Gremios Oscuros, asi que unos **5** Gremios Legales, se habían unido.

—Completen la misión, derroten a Orochimaru y vuelvan, esto será muy largo —dijo Makarov, los miembros de Fairy Tail asintieron.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

El único problema, al cual se enfrentaban: Naruto, Gaara, Temari y Sasuke era que no sabían, a cuál de los restantes **3** se enfrentarían en los combates.

Lo cual les obligo a espiarse entre los 4, con tal de conocer qué clase de Jutsus usarían.

— _Gaara utiliza su arena y un par de_ _ **Fūton**_ _no Jutsu_ —pensó Naruto — _Sasuke utiliza_ _ **Katon**_ _no Jutsu y su Sensei le enseño_ _ **Raiton**_ _no Jutsu. Temari, también usa_ _ **Fūton**_ _no Jutsu._

— _Gaara utiliza la arena de Ichibi y los_ _ **Fūton**_ _no Jutsu, que le enseñe; ese chico rubio, usa esas extrañas técnicas, pero también tiene_ _ **Fūton**_ _y el Uchiha usa Katon y Raiton_ —Pensó Temari.

— _El Dobe sigue teniendo esos extraños Jutsus, además de usar Fūton_ —pensó Sasuke — _Cosa que también tiene en común con el pelirrojo y esa zorra del abanico._

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Baki entreno a Temari, pero solo porque Gaara, había dicho que no necesitaba dicho entrenamiento.

Ryuzaki entrenaba a Sasuke en Katon y Raiton. Pero Ryuzaki, también le entrenaba en Taijutsu del clan Uchiha, pero desde el punto del Uchiha mayor, el menor era muy débil, cosa que hacía a Sasuke enfurecer y activar el Ten no Juin, que solo lo dejaba en paz a causa de la fuerza de voluntad del Uchiha.

Naruto no tenía un entrenamiento: Tenia casi que una orden de matarle: Kushina había ordenado a Minato, usar un Fūton no Jutsu y un hechizo de hielo de Gray, para crear un cráter; Naruto había entrado en ese cráter e inmediatamente, había comenzado a ser atacado por sus compañeros y familiares; el objetivo del entrenamiento era el siguiente: Esquivar Jutsus y hechizos y contraatacar.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Día de los combates: Fase Final del Examen Chūnin.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

—Gaara, Temari —les llamo Baki.

— ¿Ocurre algo malo, Baki-Sensei? —Pregunto Temari preocupada y Baki asintió.

— " _El hombre junto al Sandaime Hokage, no es su padre, es Orochimaru"_ —revelo Baki en medio de susurros— _"Un escuadrón ANBU de Suna, descubrió el cadáver de Rasa-Sama. Los Shinobis de Suna, tienen la orden de acabar con Orochimaru y con todos los Shinobis de Oto"_ —Los hermanos asintieron.

— ¡Como todos deben… *tos*… saber! —Hablo Hayate— ¡Solo… *tos* solo cuatro… *tos* Genin, pasaron las semifinales! —Todos asintieron, era una pena, pero aun asi, los 4 concursantes, se veían realmente poderosos, por lo cual, seguro valdría la pena — ¡Asi que… *tos*… sus nombres… *tos*… serán escogidos al Azar! —Yugao y otros 4 ANBUS aparecieron. Yugao paso con 4 esferas de plástico y cada uno de los ANBUS, tomo una esfera, de las esferas, sacaron un papel.

—Sabaku no Gaara —dijo el primer ANBU.

—Uchiha Sasuke —dijo el segundo.

—Sabaku no Temari —dijo el tercero.

—Namikaze Naruto —dijo el cuarto.

— ¡Primer combate! —dijo Hayate — Uchiha… *tos*… Uchiha Sasuke vs… *tos* Sabaku no… *tos*… Sabaku no Gaara.

— ¡Deberías rendirte, nadie jamás podría ganarle a un Uchiha! —dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa arrogante en sus labios.

— **¡Ninpo: Sabaku no Kasukēdo no Jutsu! (Arte Ninja: Jutsu Cascada del Desierto)** —Rugió Gaara y una cantidad abismal de arena cayo desde el cielo, sobre el cuerpo de Sasuke, la presión de la arena era tanta, que se podía escuchar el crujir de los huesos del Uchiha. Gaara chasqueo sus dedos, la arena dejo de caer y Sasuke, salió de la montaña de arena, resultado del Jutsu de Gaara —Es sorprendente que aun, después de ese Jutsu, puedas ponerte en pie.

—No, en realidad, no lo es tanto —dijo Sasuke —Pero esto… —El Uchiha sonrió —Esto… si es sorprendente —Sasuke exploto en una bola de humo y una lluvia de Shuriken, fue hacia Gaara.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

— _**Shuriken no Henke no Bushin no Jutsu (Jutsu de Transformación de Clon Shuriken)**_ —Pensó Ryuzaki — _Un Bushin Jutsu, que está compuesto por miles de Shuriken en su interior y al explotar, las libera contra su oponente._

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Todos estaban sorprendidos y los aldeanos sonreían, solo entendían que era un Bushin, transformado en miles de Shuriken, era imposible que Gaara los bloqueara, su Uchiha-Sama, era sorprendente.

Gaara sonrió y un pilar de arena se alzó, atrapando todas las Shuriken— **¡Ninpo: Sabaku Maso no Jutsu! (Arte Ninja: Jutsu Mazo del Desierto)** —Un pilar de arena vertical fue hacia Sasuke.

— **¡Katon: Ryūka no Jutsu! (E. Fuego: Jutsu Llamarada de Fuego de Dragón)** —Sasuke exhaló una llamarada de fuego, que detuvo, por un par de minutos la arena de Gaara, pero el Jinchuriki envió más Chakra a su Jutsu, consiguiendo barrer, con el Jutsu del Uchiha.

— **¡Sabaku no Ryu! (Dragón del Desierto)** —Gaara estiro su mano y bajo los pies de Sasuke, surgió un dragón de arena que lo atrapo, pero Sasuke desapareció— **¡Bushin!** —Pensó sorprendido, se giró y recibió una patada en el rostro, luego una patada en su barbilla, lo elevo por el aire.

Gaara comenzó a recibir fuertes combinaciones del Taijutsu de Sasuke. Fuertes puños y patadas, que lo elevaron en el aire, antes de recibir una patada que lo mando hacia la arena de batalla, la cual estaba a cientos de metros.

— **¡Sabaku Bakuhatsu! (Explosión del Desierto)** —Grito Gaara, antes de explotar en arena, la arena, salió a gran velocidad hacia Sasuke, la velocidad fue tan alta, que lacero el cuerpo del Uchiha.

Sasuke cayó al suelo, lastimado y la arena, se reunió en el cuerpo de Sasuke, mientras que poco a poco, iba desapareciendo, ya que la arena, volvió a la calabaza de Gaara.

— ¡Sabaku no Gaara ha ganado! —Dijo Hayate sonriente —Ahora... el siguiente combate, será entre: Uzumaki… —Hayate no pudo continuar, ya que todos vieron como una serpiente gigante, destruía la puerta norte de la aldea.

Los Shinobis de Oto iniciaron el ataque, mientras que los Shinobis de Konoha y Suna, se preparaban, para defender la aldea.

Minato fue el primero en hacerse notar, lanzando sus Kunai y corriendo a gran velocidad, solo se dejaba ver la estela amarilla, mientras que iba acabando con los Shinobis de Oto.

— **¡Katon: Goka Messhitsu no Jutsu! (E. Fuego: Jutsu Destrucción Magnifica de Fuego)** —Exclamaron 5 Shinobis de Konoha, lanzando una llamarada.

— **¡** **Zankūkyokuha** **!** **(Extremas** _Ondas Decapitadoras_ **)** —Exclamo un escuadrón de Oto, inutilizando el Jutsu de sus contrincantes y lanzando Shuriken o Kunais, logrando matar los 5 Shinobis de Konoha.

— **¡Fūton: ŌOkakeami no Jutsu! (E. Viento: Jutsu Gran Lanzamiento de Red)** —Exclamo una pareja de Suna, usando sus abanicos y soltando una gran corriente de viento.

— **¡Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu! (E. Fuego: Jutsu Gran Bola de Fuego)** —Exclamo una pareja de Konoha, consiguiendo acabar con sus rivales de Oto y salvando a otros equipos, gracias a la gran llamarada **Fūton-Katon**.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

—Chicos —Les llamo Naruto, ya que el equipo Fairy Tail, estaba reunido —Recuerden: Los Shinobis de Oto, no dudaran en matarnos —Todos asintieron.

— **¡Tenrin no Yoroi! (Armadura de la Rueda del Tiempo)** —Para sorpresa de todos, la primera en actuar fue Erza, vistiendo una armadura completamente nueva: la coraza de la armadura era pequeña y se componía de placas apuntando hacia arriba, que sólo cubrían sus pechos, revelando una gran parte de su escote, se extendía hacia abajo a lo largo de sus caderas, dejando al descubierto su estómago. Sus bíceps eran cubiertos por las correas de metal, también llevaba grandes guantes de plumas en forma de placas en los bordes.

Su cintura está rodeada por grandes placas decoradas con plumas que se encuentran en su falda. Erza lleva grandes botas plateadas que se encuentran parcialmente ocultas, cada una lleva pequeños adornos de metal en forma de alas. Erza tomo yendo hacia sus rivales, con un par de espadas circulares.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

— **¡Burakku Hōru! (Agujero Negro)** —Naruto chasque sus dedos y los Shinobis de Oto, que iban hacia él, fueron adsorbidos por un agujero negro.

—Todo lo resuelves tan fácil, Niisan/Naruto-Kun —dijeron Naruko y Naoko.

—Chicas —Les hablo el rubio, ambas se agacharon, esquivando un posible apuñalamiento por una pareja de Oto.

— **¡Mizu Yari! (Lanza de Agua)** —Exclamo Naruko usando su magia, estirando su mano de la cual salió una figura de agua alargada, que golpeo a su rival.

— **¡Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu! (E. Fuego: Jutsu Llamas del Fénix)** —Exclamo Naoko, lanzando su Jutsu.

— _¿Y ellas dicen que yo lo resuelto fácil?_ —Se preguntó Naruto

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

— **¡** **Karyū no Tekken** **! (** **Puño de Hierro del Dragón de Fuego** **)** —Exclamo Natsu, saltando, sus manos se encendieron en fuego y comenzó a lanzar esferas de fuego, contra sus rivales. El sonido estaba compuesto de Chakra y él no lo usaba, asi que no había forma de afectar a Natsu.

— **¡Ice Make: Cold Excalibur! (Creación de Hielo: Excalibur Fría)** —Exclamo Gray, invocando una par Zanbatō de hielo y malhiriendo a sus rivales.

Sus rivales, quienes nunca antes habían enfrentado a un mago, salieron perdiendo.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

El cielo se volvió negro y todos vieron como la barrera, donde estaban luchado Danzo, Minato e Hiruzen, contra Orochimaru; acabo por caer.

Los Shinobis de Konoha, Suna y los Magos/Shinobis de Fairy Tail, fueron a ver que ocurría, al llegar, vieron a Shinigami, sellar a Orochimaru, con el **Shiki Fūin** y a Hiruzen, muerto en brazos de Danzo; su mejor amigo.

 **Orochimaru estaba muerto y Konoha estaba a salvo. Fairy Tail, ya no tenía nada más que hacer allí.**


	13. Chapter 12

**Naruto, pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Fairy Tail, pertenece a Hiro Mashima.**

 **Solo nos pertenecen los OC.**

 **::::**

 **12**

 **::::**

Los miembros de Fairy Tail y Wendy, no tardaron en volver a Fiore, llegaron a Magnolia y se encontraron ante ellos a Lyon, miembro de Lamia Scale y a Makarov, líder de Fairy Tail.

—Me alegro de que te encuentres, sana y salva, Wendy —dijo Lyon con una media sonrisa en sus labios, junto a él Yuki Suzuki y Jura Neekis.

— _Algo aquí, está muy mal_ —Pensó Minato con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿Qué ocurre, Lyon-Kun? —Pregunto Wendy de forma inocente.

—Me temo que… fuimos atacados por un Gremio Oscuro, completamente nuevo —dijo Lyon.

— ¿Q…? ¿Qué? —pregunto Wendy, al darse cuenta de lo que suponían las palabras de su amigo.

—Toby, Sherry, Chelia y Charlie… —Inicio Yuki, frunciendo sus labios.

— "… _Fallecieron"_ —Susurro Gray, apretando sus dientes.

— _Fantástico, un gremio aliado es atacado por un gremio oscuro y nosotros, no estábamos aquí_ —pensó Natsu, encendiendo sus puños, con ganas de encontrar a ese gremio oscuro, que ataco a Lamia Scale y repartir golpes.

—Por ello mismo, ustedes 4, podrán venir y vivir bajo el techo de Fairy Tail, el tiempo que sea necesario —dijo Makarov sonriente, sin hacerse esperar, todos fueron al edificio de Fairy Tail.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Edificio de Fairy Tail**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Al volver al gremio, lo encontraron en su caos habitual.

— _Nada ha cambiado aquí_ —pensó Minato sonriente, al ver como algunos comían, otros bebían, otros entrenaban en una nueva zona de entrenamiento —Esto es normal aquí, no se preocupen.

—Se acostumbraran rápido —dijo Shino —Disculpen —pero nadie le prestó atención, Shino envió Chakra a sus insectos, haciendo que el sonido de las alas de sus moscas, sonaran con un volumen estridente. Todos se detuvieron, ante ese sonido— ¿Alguien podría ponernos al tanto, de cuanto ha ocurrido aquí, mientras que nosotros estábamos fuera?

Lisanna dio un paso al frente y comenzó a hablar: Una batalla contra Eisenwald, la destrucción de Lullaby y otras misiones.

 **::::::::::::::::::::**

 **5 días después**

 **::::::::::::::::::::**

— ¡Alguien robo una misión clase S! —dijo Lisanna.

—Yo vi un gato, tomar la misión —dijo Laxus.

— ¡HAPPY! —dijeron todos al mismo tiempo.

—Necesitamos, que alguien, vaya por ellos —dijo Makarov.

—Nosotros —dijeron Gray y Mirai.

 **::::::::::**

 **Aldea**

 **::::::::::**

— ¡Chicos! —Gritan Gray y Mirai, encontrándose con Natsu y Lucy —Tienen que volver ahora mismo o serán expulsados del gremio.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Casa del Jefe de la aldea**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Ante el jefe de la aldea, se encontraban Naruto y Naruko. Para los gemelos, la situación del hombre mayor, era muy extraña, pues estaba encadenado y aun asi, se le veía muy calmado, al tiempo que triste.

—Hola jóvenes, tengo entendido, que sean saber, porque nuestra aldea, tiene la apariencia de estar desierta —dijo el hombre con una mirada entristecida; a lo que Kaguya asintió, ella tenía una gran conexión con Tsukuyomi y ella solo había podido decirle, que era una maldición, que ni ella podría remover por completo —Verán: Desde que la luna, se volvió purpura, hemos sido maldecidos.

— ¿Cómo fue que les ocurrió eso? —Pregunto Naruto extrañado.

—Cuando la luna brilla con fuerza, nos volveremos demonios —dijo el hombre mirando sus manos y apretándolas.

— ¿Existe algún modo de detener la maldición? —Pregunto Lucy llegando, lo había escuchado todo y estaba muy preocupada.

—Destruyendo, la luna —dijo el hombre.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Los magos, ya reunidos, se dirigieron a un antiguo templo, que supuestamente, los guiaría a un lugar desde el cual, podrían destruir la luna. Comienzan a tantear el lugar, pero pronto cayeron en una especie de mina.

—Parece ser una cueva subterránea —dijo Mirai.

—Vayan con cuidado —dijo Natsu y todos le miraron extrañados— ¡No deseo caer en otra trampa! —todos asintieron y siguieron el camino, claramente señalado.

—Oye, Natsu —dijo Gray — ¿No podrías alumbrarnos?

— ¡¿Me crees una linterna, congelador andante?! —Pregunto Natsu enfadado, antes de encender una mano y alumbrar el camino.

— **¡Oigan!, ¡¿Qué es eso?!** —Pregunto Ritsuko, quien tomo otro camino, por una cueva secundaria. Todos consiguieron hallarla, encontrándose, demonio ante ellos, encerrando en un sarcófago de hielo.

—Lo… lo conozco —dijo Gray, cerrando sus puños y su rostro se ensombreció —Hace ya **10** años, este demonio ataco mi aldea natal, destruyéndola. Pensé… que fallecería, junto a mi hermano, pero… —Gray sonrió —Una mujer apareció, nuestra maestra Ur, consiguió darle lucha a este demonio y encerrarlo en este sarcófago, por eso, esta cueva me ponía tan nervioso, nunca supe donde quedo el demonio.

—Además, la energía natural de este lugar, esta maldita —dijo Naruko —Es a causa de ese demonio.

—Este es el demonio, del cual hablaban los aldeanos —dijo Natsu encendiendo su mano derecha en fuego.

— ¡Natsu! —Gritaron todos— ¡¿Qué haces?! —Natsu lanzo una esfera de fuego, que derritió el hielo y dejo libre al demonio.

—Bien hecho, Natsu —dijeron Mirai y Naruto al tiempo, a modo de regaño.

— **¡Kage Bushin no Jutsu!** —Mirai creo un Bushin de sí misma— **¡** **Doton: Dosekiryū no Jutsu** **!** **(** _E. Tierra_ : **Jutsu** _Dragón de Tierra y Roca_ **)** —Coloco sus manos en la tierra y creo un dragón de tierra, que se lanzó contra el demonio.

— **¡Katon: Karyūdan no Jutsu! (E. Fuego: Jutsu Bomba Dragón de Fuego)** —El Bushin de Mirai, lanzo un dragón de fuego, que se unió al dragón de fuego, atacando al demonio y derribándolo.

— **¡Faia Baretto! (Bala de Fuego)** —Exclamo Naruko, lanzando la esfera de fuego, más poderosa que tenía, en su repertorio en ese momento.

— **¡** **Jūryoku Asshuku** **! (Gravedad Comprimida)** —Naruto lanzo un ataque, que se suponía detendría al demonio, pero este se liberó y se lanzó, enfadado, contra el rubio, quien consiguió esquivarle— **¡** **Fūton: Reppūshō** **no Jutsu!** ( **E. Viento: Jutsu Violenta Palma de Viento** ) —El Jutsu, lanzo a su rival un par de metros atrás, pero no fue mucho.

— **¡Ice Make: Hammer! (Creación de Hielo: Mazo)** —El Mazo de hielo de Gray, no le hizo nada, al demonio, quien solo enfureció y tomo a Gray entre sus manos, con el deseo de aplastarlo.

— **¡** **Karyū no Kenkaku** **!** **(** **Espada Cuerno de Dragón de Fuego** **)** —Natsu lanzo un puño de fuego.

— **¡Ice Make: Sword! (Creación de Hielo: Espada)** —Gray le corto con una espada de hielo. Lucy invoco a Taurus, quien ataco al demonio con su hacha, consiguiendo detenerlo, junto con Gray. Antes de que el demonio los lanzara, lejos a ambos — ¡Naruto, espero que tu plan funcione, porque no creo que el hielo lo vuelva a detener! —Le grito Gray, desesperado.

— **¡Shinra Tensei!** —Exclamo Kaguya, mientras que el demonio era empujado, contra una pared, por la gravedad ejercida por Kaguya.

— **¡** **Jūryoku Asshuku** **! (Gravedad Comprimida)** —Exclamo Naruto, mientras que su magia, comprimía la caja torácica de su rival.

El demonio sentía la presión aplastante, sobre su caja torácica, hasta que dejo de moverse.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Gremio Fairy Tail; 2 meses después**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Naruto y Wendy, se encontraban compartiendo algunas experiencias, Wendy le dijo a Naruto, que ella deseaba aprender magia y Naruto, le tomo de su mano y la llevo a su hogar, encontraron a hurtadillas, para no despertar a nadie, caminado, hasta la biblioteca de magia, donde Wendy quedo maravillada, ante los pergaminos de magia y Jutsus.

— " _Quiero aprender magia, Naruto-Kun"_ —Susurro Wendy sonriente, Naruto se encogió de hombros.

— " _¿Entonces que estamos esperando?"_ —Pregunto Naruto sonriente, tomando un pergamino de diversas magias, antes de comenzar a adiestrar a su amiga, en algunos de sus conocimientos.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Kami no Ōkoku**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::**

La Megami observaba a Naruto y Wendy con una sonrisa en sus labios.

— **Ya va siendo hora, de que… estos pequeños, encuentren su destino** —la Megami giro su mano y en la misma, apareció un pequeño dragón blanco, que envió a la tierra.


	14. El Pacto

**Naruto, pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Fairy Tail, pertenece a Hiro Mashima.**

 **Solo nos pertenecen los OC.**

 **::::::::::::::::::**

 **13: El Pacto**

 **::::::::::::::::::**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Konoha; Distrito Uchiha; 23:45**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Sasuke se encontraba recostado en su cama, apretaba las sabanas, apretaba sus dientes, el torso de su camisa que usaba como Pijama, se estaba humedeciendo, a causa del sudor.

Estaba teniendo una pesadilla, no tardó mucho en despertar, el dolor del Ten no Juin era palpable, era Orochimaru llamándolo y él, respondería al llamado.

—Veo que has despertado —dijo una voz desde las sombras.

— ¡¿Quién eres?! —Pregunto Sasuke.

Un hombre de cabello naranja, ojos rojos, piel blanca y llevaba una túnica.

—Vengo en nombre de Momoshiki-Sama —dijo el hombre —Tengo una propuesta que hacerte.

—Sea lo que sea, no me interesa —dijo Sasuke, listo para atacar al hombre.

— ¿Ah, no? —Pregunto el hombre sonriente, liberando su energía, dejando sorprendido a Sasuke —Este… es el obsequio otorgado por Momoshiki-Sama a sus hombres.

— ¿Deseas que me una a tu líder? —Pregunto Sasuke, obviamente no planeaba hacer tal cosa —Aun asi, él es más poderoso que Orochimaru. Y según dijo Kakashi, posiblemente Orochimaru se encuentre muerto.

 **Recuerdo**

— _Entonces… —Sasuke observo como los Shinobis/Magos se alejaban de Konoha —Ese Jōnin… digo: el Sandaime Hokage, derroto a Orochimaru, ¿verdad, Ryuzaki?_

— _Asi es —dijo Ryuzaki —Fue gracias al sacrificio de Hiruzen-Sama, que Orochimaru fue eliminado —El Shinobi observo que el Ten no Juin, no había desaparecido del cuello de su alumno, sino que se había vuelto un circulo._

— _Ryuzaki —dijo Danzo acercándose a la pareja Uchiha._

— _Danzo-Sama —dijo Ryuzaki realizando una reverencia._

— _Deseo que entrenes a Sasuke_ _—pidió Danzo._

 **Fin del Recuerdo**

— ¿Y bien? —Pregunto el hombre, impaciente por una respuesta.

—Ya te diré, otro día —dijo Sasuke.

—De acuerdo —dijo el hombre —Mamoru-Sama, desea tener una respuesta lo antes posible —realizo sellos de manos, su mano derecha brillo con un aura aguamarina y toco el lugar donde se encontraba el Ten no Juin restringido, dándole forma del Kanji: "Demonio"

— _Puedo sentirlo_ —Pensó Sasuke, cuando el hombre desapareció — _Puedo sentir el poder corriendo por mi cuerpo_ —Ese hombre, acababa de darle a Sasuke un Chakra de gran poder, solo comparable con el que poseyó, el difunto Orochimaru.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Islote-Laboratorio**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Kabuto, había llegado a un islote, perdido en medio de la nada; había seguido las anotaciones de Orochimaru, en su libreta y había llegado a ese laboratorio, donde encontró miles de tubos de gran tamaño, llenos de líquido amniótico y con Shinobis y Kunoichis dentro de cada uno de esos tubos, al lado de cada tubo una exhaustiva anotación, sobre sus Jutsus y otras habilidades.

— _Orochimaru-Sama, sabía lo que hacía_ —pensó Kabuto, observando las anotaciones.

—Hola, Kabuto —dijo una voz detrás de él. El Iryō-nin se giró rápidamente.

— ¡¿Quién eres?! — Pregunto un nervioso Kabuto, activando su Chakra Mesu— ¡¿Cómo diste con este lugar?! —Ante él, había un hombre de lo más extraño: Tenía el cabello verde corto, la mitad de su piel negra como la noche y la otra mitad era blanca como el papel. Llevaba una capa negra.

— **Soy un aliado** —dijo el hombre bicolor — **Vengo en nombre de Mamoru-Sama, seguramente la conoces** —Kabuto frunció el ceño.

 **Recuerdo**

— _Mamoru, es la líder de La organización —dijo Orochimaru, estirándole una fotografía de la Nukenin —La organización, está conformada por Nukenin de varias aldeas, pero ni siquiera yo, he podido descubrir, cuál era su aldea de origen._

 _Kabuto, decidio ayudar a su maestro, se infiltro en La organización, pero lo único que pudo sacar en claro, era que Mamoru tenía un gran control del Katon, podría ser de Konoha... Pero ni siquiera la había visto personalmente, no sabía cómo lucia, solo tenía ideas vagas sobre la supuesta líder de La Organización, ni tan siquiera, sabia cuáles eran los objetivos, de la Organización._

 _Luego de 3 meses dentro, descubrió algo impórtate: Una dama de cabello lila, ojos negros, que llevaba una camisa negra de botones y una falda azul._

— _¿Asi que tú, eres el chico nuevo? —Pregunto la dama— ¿Qué deseas en mi organización?_

— _Tengo el objetivo de volverme el más fuerte en:_ _ **Suiton Jutsu**_ _e_ _ **Iryō-Ninjutsu**_ _—dijo Kabuto, midiendo sus palabras —Esta organización, es sencillamente, la forma más fácil de lograrlo, adquiriendo el poder militar y gran cantidad de Jutsus._

— _Somos iguales, Kabuto-Kun —dijo la dama —Ambos queremos ver arder el mundo… bienvenido, soy Mamoru._

 **Fin del Recuerdo**

—La conozco, muy bien —dijo Kabuto, tocando inconscientemente su garganta —Y también a ti, ¿Qué quieres, Zetsu?

— **Mamoru-Sama, desea que le hagas un favor** —dijo Zetsu, quien estaba espiando La Organización y a Kabuto, para sus padres: Naruto y Kaguya — **Dice, que se lo debes a cambio de esto** —Kabuto atrapo un objeto cilíndrico en el aire, era un pergamino. Kabuto lo abrió con desconfianza y dentro, encontró un Fūin contenedor, que abrió, encontró 5 tubos de ensayo con un líquido rosa, un objeto extraño en el líquido; y cada uno tenía una etiqueta: Mokuton; Shakuton; Yoton; Uchiha Madara y Hyuga Sen.

— ¿Qué es lo que desea Mamoru? —Pregunto Kabuto, a cambio de esos tubos de ensayo, él sería capaz de asaltar la mina de metal de Tetsu no Kuni.

—Desea que investigues esto —dijo Zetsu entregando un pergamino, con el proceso de creación de una Lácrima —En una semana, te traeré algunos componente, para que puedas desarrollar esto.

— ¿Crear magia artificial? —Pregunto Kabuto y Zetsu asintió —Hecho —Zetsu desapareció, hundiéndose en la tierra.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Fiore; Mansión Namikaze; Habitación de Kaguya y Naruto**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

— **Okasan** —dijo Zetsu surgiendo del suelo — **Ya le entregue…** —Zetsu abrió sus ojos lo más que pudo, en el lecho de su madre se encontraban: Kaguya, Ritsuko y Naruto— **¡DEMONIOS! ¡PONGAN UN AVISO O UN FŪIN DE NO ACERCARSE!** —Zetsu se cubrió los ojos, que le habían comenzado a arder. No era normal encontrar a tus padres (Naruto y Kaguya) y a tu sobrina (Ritsuko) en pleno acto. Luego de **5** minutos, en los cuales la albina, el rubio y la pelirroja, se vistieron y esperaron a que Zetsu hablara — **Ya le entregue a Kabuto, lo necesario para la Lácrima de God Slayer, que usara Naruto-Otosan. Cuando lo tenga hecho, me avisara e iré por ella.** —El rubio y la albina le agradecieron por el favor. Naruto salió de la habitación, ya vestido y fue al campo de entrenamiento de Fairy Tail.

 **::::::::::::::::::**

 **Valle del Fin**

 **::::::::::::::::::**

El **Fūin** otorgado por ese desconocido, había transformado a Sasuke en ser de apariencia demoniaca: Su cabello se alargó y se volvió azul, su piel se oscureció, sus ojos se volvieron dorados con la esclerótica negra, una estrella apareció en el puente de su nariz y un par de manos salieron de su espalda.

— ¡Neji, Gaara! — Hablo Sasuke con una voz distorsionada— ¡Háganse a un lado o los voy a matar a ambos! —Cargo un Chidory negro en su mano y se lanzó hacia ellos.

— **¡Fūton: Sasandan no Jutsu! (E. Viento: Jutsu Dispersión de Balas de Arena)** —Exclamo Gaara, mientras que su arena se formaba en pequeñas esferas e iba contra Sasuke.

El Uchiha fue hacia Gaara, pero las esferas de arena, golpearon y laceraron el cuerpo de Sasuke, dejándolo malherido. Aun asi, Sasuke seguía hacia Gaara, creándose una "visión de túnel" al centrarse en Gaara, lo que le permitió a Neji, golpear a Sasuke con su Juken, cerrar sus Tenketsu y transportarlo de vuelta a Konoha.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Campo de Entrenamiento de Fairy Tail**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

— **¡** **Setsudan-en** **!** **(** **Llamas Cortantes** **)** —Naruko uso su Hi no Mahō, sus brazos se rodearon de fuego, salto tan alto como pudo y luego formo una "X" con sus brazos, el fuego de sus brazos fue hacia Naruto y Wendy.

— **¡Burakku Horo! (Agujero Negro)** —Exclamo Naruto, levantando su brazo, creando un agujero negro, que adsorbió el hechizo de fuego de Naruko.

— **¡Fūton: Atsukai no Jutsu! (E. Viento: Jutsu Presión de Daño)** —Exclamo Ritsuko, lanzando una ráfaga de viento. Naruto y Naruko saltaron, esquivando el Jutsu de Ritsuko, que talo al menos unos **20** árboles, de entre los cuales, salió una criatura reptil, alada, con 2 patas, 2 manos y lo más importante... malherida.

— **Gracias…** —dijo con una voz femenina — **…Gracias… por salvarme…**

— ¿Te sientes bien? —Pregunto Wendy, mientras que Kaguya curaba, en lo que podía a la dragona.

— **Si** —dijo la dragona— **¿Cuáles son sus nombres?**

—Mi nombre es Wendy Marvell —dijo la chica de cabello azul.

—Mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto —dijo el rubio.


	15. Capitulo 14

**Naruto, pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Fairy Tail, pertenece a Hiro Mashima.**

 **Solo nos pertenecen los OC.**

 **::::**

 **14**

 **::::**

Naruto y Wendy, habían estado entrenando con Hitomi, la dragona a la cual, ambos adolecentes le salvaron la vida y había aceptado a enseñarles su magia de Dragón Slayer Celestial.

— **Ambos, han avanzado bastante** —dijo Hitomi — **Ahora, solo faltan 3 hechizos más y luego, podre seguir a mis hermanos dragones** —El rubio y la peli-azul, entristecieron al escuchar a su Sensei, pero estaba claro, que ella deseaba seguir a sus compañeros dragones — **Presten mucha atención.**

 **::::::**

 **Iwa**

 **::::::**

— **¡** **Yōton: Yōkai no Jutsu** **!** **(** **Elemento Lava: Aparición de Fusión** **)** —Exclamo Kurotsuchi, lanzando una gran cantidad de lava, desde su boca.

Ante ella, un Shinobi de cabello plateado, ojos negros, piel blanca como el papel y llevaba una capa negra con nubes rojas.

— **¡Ice Make: Shīrudo! (Creación de Hielo: Escudo)** —dijo su enemigo, creando una muralla de hielo, que lo protegió del Jutsu de su rival, antes de que este cayera, convertido en agua —Nada mal, pequeña.

—Gracias —dijo Kurotsuchi molesta con su rival— **¡** **Yōton: Shaku Garyūgan no Jutsu** **!** **(** **E. Lava: Jutsu Corriente de Rocas Ardientes** **)** —Kurotsuchi lanzo varias rocas envueltas en fuego, desde su boca.

— **¡Ice Make: Saucer! (Creación de Hielo: Platillo)** —Su enemigo extendió ambas manos, creando un disco de hielo, que comenzó a girar y fue contra Kurotsuchi.

— **¡Yoton: Yōgan no Jutsu! (E. Lava: Aparición de Fusión)** —Kurotsuchi, lanzo una gran cantidad de lava, destruyendo el ataque de su enemigo —Es inútil, el hielo, no vencerá jamás a la lava.

—Lo sé —dijo su enemigo, quien permanecía tranquilo —Pero mi objetivo, no es derrotarte —Aquello sorprendió a Kurotsuchi, sus pensamientos se detuvieron, al escuchar un terremoto y volver su mirada a su aldea, la cual estaba siendo destruida por la compañera de su rival, una chica que poseía la magia Fairy Law.

— ¡¿Asi que solo me estabas, reteniendo aquí, mientras que alguien destruía mi aldea?! —Pregunto una furiosa Kurotsuchi— **¡Yōton:** **Tatsumaki Hōka-han** **no Jutsu! (E. Lava: Jutsu Tornado Incendiario)** —Kurotsuchi creo poco a poco, un tornado de lava, que fue contra su rival.

— **¡** **Ice Make: Ice Geiser** **!** **(** **Creación de Hielo: Geiser** **)** —Su enemigo, lanzo lo que parecía ser, una ola de hielo.

— **¡Yōton Yoroi no Jutsu! (E. Lava: Jutsu Armadura)** —Kurotsuchi, utilizo el Jutsu de Han, para cubrirse, pero la lava se endureció, dejándola atrapada en el interior de su propio Jutsu.

— ¿Ya terminaste? —Pregunto Hikari: Una chica rubia, ojos rojos y llevaba un vestido corto blanco.

—Eso creo —dijo Gin sonriente— ¿Destruiste la aldea, Hikari-Chan? —Hikari asintió.

—Pero aún podrían haber, sobrevivientes —dijo Hikari. Gin sonrió, subió una colina y vio la aldea destruida.

— **¡Ice Make: Cannon! (Creación de Hielo: Cañón)** —Literalmente una Bazuca apareció en las manos de Gin, lanzo una gran bola de nieve y hielo, que destruyo la poca infraestructura, que aún permanecía en pie.

Iwagakure no Sato, acababa de ser atacada.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **2 días después; Fairy Hill**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Por órdenes de Makarov, todos construyeron o compraron casas en Fairy Hill. Minato y Makarov, estaban al tanto de una posible batalla contra los Gremios Oscuros de Raven Tail y Phantom Lord, las defensas del edificio del Gremio, no eran las mejores, asi que ya no vivían en dicho lugar, solo iban para buscar misiones, pero solo eso.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Los miembros estaban en una de las casas de Fairy Hill, algunos bebían, otros comían, otros leían, etc.

— ¡Oigan todos! — Grito Lucy llegando— ¡El gremio ha sido destruido!

— ¡¿QUÉ?! —Fue el grito al unísono, mientras que todos iban a ver. Al llegar, Naruto uso el Rinnegan, aún no se acostumbraba, asi que solo podían mantenerlo activo **25** minutos, registro la zona de palmo a palmo.

—Veo rastros de magia de José Porla, Totomaru y Yang (OC) —dijo Naruto.

—Phantom Lord y Raven Tail —dijo Ritsuko —Un ataque combinado.

— ¿Qué haremos, Makarov-San? —Pregunto Mikoto.

—Solo intentan provocarnos —dijo Itachi —Si los atacamos, estaríamos quebrantando las reglas, no podemos hacerlo, necesitamos demostrar que ellos nos hicieron esto y dejar que el Consejo Mágico, decida qué hacer. Pero solo aquellos que tenemos un Dojutsu, es decir, los miembros del equipo C de Fairy Tail, sabemos esto.

—Eres muy interesante, Uchiha Itachi —dijo un hombre que llevaba una máscara naranja con un remolino, solo dejando ver su ojo derecho. Llevaba además una túnica negra.

— ¡Oye Baka! —Dijo Obito— ¡Esa es mi mascara ANBU, devuélvemela, ahora!

—No lo creo, Obito-Kun —dijo el hombre— **¡Mokuton:** **Ne kubire no Jutsu** **! (E. Madera: Jutsu Raíz de Constricción)** —Unas ramas comenzaron a salir del suelo.

— ¡Mokuton! —Gritaron Naruto y Shikamaru, sorprendidos.

— **¡Ice Make: Sōdo! (Creación de Hielo: Espada)** —Gray corto las raíces con una espada de hielo.

— **¡Fūton: Katon:** **Chimei-tekina Kasai no Jutsu** **! (E. Viento: E. Fuego: Jutsu Incendio Mortal)** —Exclamaron Naruto y Satsuki, antes de ver como su enemigo desaparecía, mediante el Kamui de Obito.

— ¡Maldición! —Grito Natsu, quien se había preparado para atacarlo, pero apago las llamas de sus manos.

— ¿Quién era ese tipo? —Se preguntó Mikoto, nada de esto le gustaba.

— **Mikoto, Itachi, Shisui, Satsuki, Naruko y Naruto** —dijo Kaguya, cuando abrió una puerta dimensional — **Es hora de entrenar.**

— ¿Un entrenamiento para ellos? —Se preguntaron los otros.

— **Los llevare a una dimensión de entrenamiento** —explico Kaguya — **Y luego llevaré, a los demás a otras 2 dimensiones** —Los miembros de Fairy Tail, se cruzaron de brazos y decidieron esperar a Kaguya, mientras que ellos **6** se iban. Vieron a Kaguya cerrar esa puerta dimensional, luego abrió otra puerta negra, se podía sentir un frio que ni siquiera Ur, sería capaz de generar.

— ¿Qué…? — Natsu se sorprendió por el frio, sabía que la novia de su amigo, era un tanto… sádica— ¿Qué clase de entrenamiento será este, Kaguya-Sama?

— **Un entrenamiento, que espero pueda ayudarlos a dar el** **100%** **de su poder** —dijo Kaguya suspirando — **Se a quienes nos estamos enfrentando** —Todos se sorprendieron — **Sus nombre son Momoshiki y Kinshiki, hace ya miles de años, yo utilice un Jutsu, para convertir a los humanos de mi época en un ejército de seres antropomórficos, lo hice para tener un ejército y estar preparada para el ataque de estos enemigos** — Todos asintieron preocupados, Kaguya era la más poderosa de todo el gremio, por ser "una diosa" y ella les temía tanto a estos enemigos, entonces algo grande estaba por ocurrir — **Sin embargo, por culpa de mis hijos, todo se fue al diablo, afortunadamente, estos enemigos no aparecieron en 10.000 años…**

—Hasta ahora —dijo Lucy, entrando por la puerta dimensional, lo mismo hicieron los restantes miembros de Fairy Tail.

— _Desearía que ustedes estuvieran aquí para ayudarnos… Hagoromo-Kun, Hamura-Kun_ —Pensó Kaguya, antes de abrir una tercera puerta dimensional, cerrar el primero y entrar por esta última puerta.

 **La Organización. Aquella creación de Momoshiki, ya tenían células de Kurotsuchi para el Yōton y estaban aliados con Raven Tail y Phantom Lord.**


	16. Capitulo 15

**Naruto, pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Fairy Tail, pertenece a Hiro Mashima.**

 **Solo nos pertenecen los OC.**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Fairy Tail vs Phantom Lord**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Tras pasar unas semanas en ese par, de dimensiones demenciales a las cuales les había enviado Kaguya, todos pudieron volver al "mundo real".

—Espero que se la hayan pasado bien, en esas dimensiones, Kaguya-Sama, Minato-Kun —dijeron Hiruzen y Makarov, quienes comandaban a los demás miembros del gremio, en la reconstrucción del edificio.

— ¿Qué fue lo que paso? —Pregunto Natsu.

—Al parecer, fue Phantom —dijo Loke, apoyado en un pilar —El ataque fue a medianoche, nadie salió lastimado, además… todos estábamos en las dimensiones creadas, por la bella Kaguya-Sama.

—Si sabes que te estoy escuchando, ¿verdad? —Le advirtió Naruto con una voz sepulcral. Loke se giró, con una cara de espanto, para luego alejarse del Dragón Slayer — _"Baka"_ —Susurro Naruto.

— ¡Esto no está bien! —Grito Natsu, destruyendo una caja de madera a su lado— ¡No estaré satisfecho, hasta aplastarlos!

—Ya lo hablamos, hace una semana, Natsu —dijo Satsuki enfadada con su amigo —Las guerras están prohibidas por el consejo. Sencillamente tomamos el entrenamiento, por si vuelven a atacarnos.

—Hasta que la parte superior, este arreglada, aquí se recibirán las peticiones de las misiones —dijo Makarov, bebiendo más cerveza y luego alejándose.

— ¿Por qué para él esto está bien? —Se preguntaron Naruto y Natsu enfadados.

—No está bien —dijo Mirajane —Para el maestro, esto también es difícil, pero ya te lo dijo, Satsuki, las guerras entre Gremios están prohibidas.

—Solo intentan sacarnos de nuestras casillas e iniciar una nueva guerra —dijo Kushina —Naruto, Ritsuko dejen de pelear entre ustedes.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Hogar de Lucy 21:00**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

— ¿Q…? ¿Que hacen aquí? —Pregunto Lucy, sin entender nada.

—Si Phantom nos atacó… —dijo Gray, mientras que revisaba la nevera —Significa, que posiblemente, sepan donde viven todos.

—Asi que lo mejor, será permanecer en grupos —dijo Erza —Además, eres una chica de cierta edad y pienso que podría ser molesto, si te quedas solo con Natsu y Gray.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Gray se lanzó a la cama de Lucy; Natsu, Plue y Happy comían dulces y Erza revisaba, la ropa interior de Lucy.

—Me alegra que se sientan cómodos, en la casa de otra persona —dijo Lucy con una nube de depresión, sobre sí.

—Dormiremos todos, en la misma habitación —dijo Erza —Asi que ve a bañarte —ordeno a Gray.

—No quiero, que molestia —dijo Gray, pero Erza lo agarro y lo llevo al baño, luego se bañó Natsu, luego Lucy y al final Erza.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

La familia Namikaze-Uzumaki-Otsotsuki (Si contamos a Ritsuko y Kaguya, como parte de la familia) se encontraban descansando y todos con sus pijamas.

—La cena esta lista —dijeron Ritsuko, Kaguya y Kushina, al unísono, llegando con el Ramen. Los Ramen de Ritsuko, Kaguya, Kushina, Minato y Naruko. Eran Iguales. Solo el Ramen de Naruto era distinto.

Ritsuko, Kaguya y Naruko, no evitaron sonreír, al verlo comer.

Cabe destacar, que esa noche, Minato y Kushina no durmieron, por el escándalo de Ritsuko, Kaguya y Naruko.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Casa de Lucy; 22:00**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

— ¿Por qué Phantom nos atacó de la nada? —Se preguntó Lucy, algo en todo esto no le gustaba en lo más mínimo, a la rubia.

— ¿Quién sabe? —contesto Erza malhumorada —Antes hemos tenido pequeñas riñas, pero nada como esto.

—Si Ojisan, no fuera un gato asustadizo, podríamos ir tras ellos —dijo Natsu.

—Pensé que estabas, durmiendo —dijo Lucy.

—No puedo dormir —dijo Natsu.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Levy Jet y Droy, aparecieron a la mañana siguiente, crucificados a un árbol, pero sujetos por grilletes, en lugar de clavos.

— ¡Chicos! —Grito Azuma, al reconocer a los jóvenes, asi que uso un Katon no Jutsu, para derretir los grilletes, mientras que eran atrapados en plena caída por Shikaku y Shikamaru.

—Vamos, tenemos que avisar a Makarov-San —dijo Shikamaru animado y enfadado, algo completamente antinatural.

—No será necesario Shikamaru —dijo Makarov —Aquí estoy… esto: Es la guerra.


	17. Fairy vs Phantom

**Naruto, pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Fairy Tail, pertenece a Hiro Mashima.**

 **Solo nos pertenecen los OC.**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Fairy vs Phantom parte 2**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Jet, Levy y Droy, se encontraban estables. Pero los grilletes que los sostenían al árbol, los dejo casi, sin magia, asi que los doctores (y Kaguya), se encargaban de eso, usando a Zetsu, como un transporte de magia.

—No puedo soportar esto —Murmuro Natsu.

—Ni tú, ni ninguno de nosotros, Natsu —dijo Mystogan apareciendo.

—Por ello mismo, iremos por Phantom —dijo Makarov enfadado.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Gremio de Phantom Lord**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

A sabiendas de que los miembros de Fairy Tail, primero pensarían con el corazón y no con la cabeza, los miembros de Phantom Lord, ya los esperaban. Las puertas fueron destruidas.

— ¡SOMOS FAIRY TAIL! —Fue el grito de guerra que se escuchó.

Romeo, lanzo lo que parecían ser látigos de fuego, que atraparon y quemaron a los miembros de Phantom— ¡Wakaba! —le llamo Romeo.

— **¡Smoke Grush! (Golpe de Humo)** —Wakaba, hiso a un lado su pipa y dejo salir el humo de sus pulmones… que se formó como puños, dando contundentes golpes a sus rivales.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

— **¡Guns Magic! (Pistolas Mágicas)** —Exclamo Alzack desenfundando sus armas— **¡Bakuhatsu Dan! (Explosión de Bala)** —disparo e inmovilizando a sus rivales, antes de que estos, explotaran.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

— ¡Mueran! —Grito una multitud, lanzándose, sobre Natsu y Gray.

— ¿Listo? —Pregunto Natsu sonriente, Gray asintió— **¡** **Guren Karyū Ken** **! (** **Loto Carmesí: Puño del Dragón de Fuego** **)** —Natsu realizo varios golpes consecutivos de fuego, entre sus enemigos, quemándolos gravemente.

— **¡** **Ice Make: Ice Impact** **!** **(Creación de Hielo: Impacto de Hielo)** —Gray formo un martillo de gran tamaño dirigiéndolo hacia sus enemigos.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

— ¿Listas, chicas? —Pregunto Naruto sonriente. Naruko, Ritsuko, Kaguya y Wendy asintieron.

— **¡Fūton:** **Bōryoku-teki Doriru no Jutsu** **! (E. Viento: Jutsu Taladro Violento)** —Ritsuko creo un taladro de viento, que era más bien como un tornado en horizontal.

— **¡Kasai** **Bunsan-ki** **! (Fuego Dispersor)** —Naruko formo una esfera de fuego mágico en sus manos, que lanzo como varios proyectiles.

— **¡Hiken: Hiryū! (Puño de Fuego: Dragones Llameantes)** —Unas sonrientes Satsuki y Mikoto, usaban sus Sharingan, junto con el Taijutsu de su clan, dándoles una paliza a sus rivales.

— **¡** **Yasogami Kūgeki** **! (** **Ochenta Dioses Ataque del Vacío** **)** —Kaguya, vio a un grupo de Phantom, ir hacia ella, dirigió Chakra a su Byakugan y creo puños de Chakra que dejaron en el suelo a sus rivales.

Naruto y Wendy se miraron, mientras que eran rodeado por más enemigos, pero parecían ser los últimos— **Tenryū no Kagitsume** **(** **Garra del Dragón del Cielo** **)** —Ambos giraron, dando patadas a sus rivales.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

— ¡JOSE, MUESTRATE! —Grito Makarov, convirtiéndose en un gigante.

Pero se dieron cuenta de que José, no estaba allí, pocos segundos después, miles de sellos mágicos aparecieron.

— ¡Sellos explosivos! —Grito Kushina, mientras que dejaba caer a sus rivales, que los tenia atados con sus **Chakra Chēn** — ¡Kaguya-Sama! —La albina abrió un portal y Zetsu ayudo a que todos los miembros de Fairy Tail, lo cruzaran, antes de que el gremio de Phantom explotara.


	18. Lucy

**Naruto, pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Fairy Tail, pertenece a Hiro Mashima.**

 **Solo nos pertenecen los OC.**

 **::::::::**

 **Lucy**

 **::::::::**

Aparentemente, Lucy había sido secuestrada, y no había estado presente, durante la batalla entre Fairy Tail y Phantom Lord.

Aun asi, Natsu, pronto la había encontrado, había destruido el lugar en el que estaba encerrada y la había vuelto a llevar a Fairy Tail.

—Jiji —dijo Natsu, luego de dejar a Lucy en su habitación, mirando a Makarov— ¿Podemos hablar un minuto? —Pregunto Natsu.

— ¿Qué ocurre, Natsu? —Pregunto Makarov.

—Quería pedirte, que le dieras un entrenamiento a Lucy —dijo Natsu.

—Problemático —murmuro Shikamaru apareciendo — ¿Puedo saber, de qué hablan, Natsu?

—Durante el camino, Lucy dijo que no merecía estar en Fairy Tail dijo que era débil y que no servía para nada —dijo Natsu —Dijo que quería abandonar el gremio. Entonces, decidí hablar con Jiji, para que le diera un entrenamiento a Lucy.

—Bueno… —Shikamaru llevo una mano a su mentón —…La magia de Lucy, se basa en usar a los Espíritus Celestiales, para que ellos, luchen por ella, ¿no es verdad? —Makarov y Natsu asintieron —Bueno, en la casa de los padres de Naruto, hay miles de magias, quizás, podríamos llevar a Lucy, asi fue como nosotros practicamos nuestra magia y Jutsus, quizás, allí, encuentre una magia que le sirva.

—Tiene razón —dijo Mirai, quien los escucho —La magia de los Espíritus Celestiales, se basa en que ellos luchen por ti, ¿Pero qué tal, si le damos una magia que sirva para atacar a larga distancia?

— ¡Aye, sir! —dijo Natsu feliz.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **A la mañana siguiente**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

La luz del sol, la golpeo en el rostro, se giró en su cama y se arropo, luego el suave sonido del viento la arrullo, por lo cual, se volvió a dormir... o eso fue, hasta que una rama, le golpeo en el rostro.

Lucy se levantó molesta y pronto vio, que estaba sobre su cama e iba por un senderó de árboles.

— ¡¿Pero qué está pasando?! —Pregunto Lucy molesta, bajo su cabeza y vio que Natsu llevaba su cama, como si no pasara nada— ¡¿Natsu, Gray, Erza, Wendy, Naruto, Naruko, Shikamaru, Mirai, Satsuki?! ¡¿QUÉ ESTA PASANDO?!

— ¡Oh! Veo que ya despertaste —dijo Natsu.

—Ayer, te escuchamos, Lucy-Chan —dijo Wendy.

—Escuchamos que te sientes débil —dijo Shikamaru —Asi que convencí, a Naruto, para que te dejara mirar en la biblioteca de su casa y busques una magia que quieras aprender.

—Y luego, Ritsuko-Chan y Kaguya-Chan, te entrenaran —dijo Naruto sonriente. Lucy refunfuño y se recostó en su cama, hasta que llegaron.

¿Y porque Natsu, había entrado con todo y cama, hasta la sala de la casa de Naruto y Naruko? En fin. Lucy se bajó de la cama refunfuñando y miro los libros y pergaminos, sobre magia que el padre de Kushina, había estado reuniendo casi, toda una vida.

—Cuando encuentres algo, que te llame la atención, nos avisas —dijo Satsuki sonriente, Lucy asintió y siguió mirando, mientras que ellos iban a la cocina.

—Hola niños —Saludo Kushina quien estaba en la cocina en compañía de Mikoto— ¿Cómo han estado?

—Bien, dentro de lo que cabe, Kushina-San —dijo Satsuki sonriente —Lucy no se siente bien, su autoestima bajo mucho ayer que fue secuestrada, asi que la trajimos para que vea si desea aprender alguna magia —Mikoto asintió.

—Chicos —dijo Lucy apareciendo con 2 pergaminos en sus manos. Uno decía **"Kami no Mahō" (Magia de Papel)** y el otro decía **"Kaze no Mahō" (Magia de Viento)**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **2 semanas después; Gremio de Fairy Tail**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Makarov se encontraba en un mal estado, aparentemente un mago de viento, le había atacado, lo cual hizo despertar las sospechas en una inocente Lucy, ya que solo ella, sabia Kaze no Mahō, en esos momentos. Pero los miembros del equipo Ǽ, dijeron que ella, se había pasado esas **2** semanas, encerradas en la mansión de los padres de Naruto y Naruko, entrenando arduamente.

 **Sin embargo, los problemas en el Continente Shinobi eran realmente preocupantes y el equipo Ǽ de Fairy Tail, tendría que ir y hacerse cargo, La Organización, parecía estar fuera de control.**

 **Además, ese sería un gran entrenamiento para el Rin'negan de Naruto.**


	19. 18: Primer Golpe

**Naruto, pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Fairy Tail, pertenece a Hiro Mashima.**

 **Solo nos pertenecen los OC.**

 **::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Primer Golpe**

 **::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Recuerdo**

 _Gracias a las Kitsunes espías de Ritsuko, sabían que la Organización, estaba compuesta por un grupo de Nukenin, una maga oscura y un Etherias._

 _Además de varios ataques, ocurridos en los últimos meses, por el líder o líderes de la Organización._

 _Kushina, había movido sus influencias en Hi no Kuni y con el Damiyo, consiguiendo un lugar para vivir con su familia y amigos y cuando decimos "un lugar" nos referimos a: una manzana completa._

— _Según los Kitsunes de Ritsuko, los miembros de La Organización, buscan la destrucción o desestabilización de las aldeas Shinobis, buscan causar una 4° Guerra Ninja —dijo Minato._

— _Además, hasta ahora, han atacado a los países costeros —dijo Shikaku, mirando el mapa —Mizu no Kuni, Chi no Kuni, Takigakure e Yuki no Kuni._

— _Sabemos que Konoha, Ame y otros pueblos, no han sido atacados —dijo Hiruzen._

— _ **Creo que se, donde atacaran ahora**_ _—dijo Zetsu apareciendo. Zetsu tenía una forma humana, gracias al Inyōton de su "padre": Cabello blanco, ojos amarillos, piel pálida, chaleco táctico negro, camiseta blanca y pantalón negro._

— _**¿Y nos dirás, donde?**_ _—Pregunto Ritsuko a su tío, quien se quedó en silencio._

— _ **H… Hai**_ _—dijo Zetsu, pasándose una mano por el cabello, aclaro su garganta y miro el mapa —_ _ **Este… grupo, desea causar la máxima destrucción posible y como ya se ha dicho, han atacado los países y aldeas costeras**_ _—todos asintieron —_ _ **Su siguiente ataque, será contra Tetsu no Kuni. No solo están atacando los países, sino que también debilitan a las Kakure. Por otro lado, una miembro de La Organización, causara una gran devastación en Mizu no Kuni, en 3 días.**_

— _Si quitas a Tetsu no Kuni de "la jugada", entonces, adiós al metal, adiós a las armas de todo tipo —dijo Gray— ¿Verdad, Zetsu? —El peliverde asintió._

— _Un grupo ira a Tetsu no Kuni, otro grupo ira a Mizu no Kuni —dijo Minato —Nos mantendremos en contacto con las Lácrimas de comunicación. Si encuentran a algún miembro de La Organización, recuerden espiarlo, saber sus habilidades y dejarlo malherido —Todos asintieron y pronto se dividieron._

 _ **:::::::::::::::::::**_

 _ **Tetsu no Kuni**_

 _ **::::::::::::::::::**_

 _Shikamaru, estaba sorprendido, el Yondaime, había acertado en sus palabras: efectivamente, se encontraron con un miembro de La Organización, la tal "Hikary", quien había perdido su Fairy Law y Momoshiki, había experimentado con ella, con tal de darle una nueva magia, mediante una Lácrima experimental y casi radioactiva._

— _No tenemos por qué luchar, Hikari-San —dijo Shikamaru. Sin embargo, la mujer no parecía dispuesta a hablar con él, asi que lo ataco._

— _**¡Hikari no Bakuhatsu! (Explosión de Luz)**_ _—Exclamo la dama de cabello castaño, siendo rodeada por_ _ **3**_ _sellos mágicos dorados, lanzando un golpe a Shikamaru y Shikaku._

— _**¡Kage Nui no Jutsu! (Jutsu Costura de Sombras)**_ _—Shikaku, lanzo sus sombras, con la intención de empalar a la hechicera._

 _Su rival salto y se apoyó en una de las lanzas de sombras, evitando el ataque mortal. Usando ese punto de apoyo, pateo a Shikamaru, en el rostro._

 _ **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**_

 _Hikari apareció ante Kushina y Mikoto._

— _**¡Mōmoku no Hikari! (Luz Cegadora)**_ _—Exclamo Hikari, encegueciendo a ambas damas, para luego partirle un brazo a Kushina y patear en el rostro a Mikoto, antes de desaparecer. Ella, realmente se estaba divirtiendo._

 _ **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**_

 _Shikaku, estaba perdiendo en Taijutsu: Hikari se acercó a él muy rápido, le tomo por el cuello y comenzó a darle puñetazos, tan fuerte, que le partió la mandíbula._

— _**¡Fūin Chēn no Kama no Jutsu! (Jutsu Sellado de Cadena Guadaña)**_ _—Exclamo Kushina, usando sus cadenas, pero estas eran rojas._

 _Nuevamente, Hikari salto evitando las cadenas y pateo a Shikamaru en el rostro._

— _**¡Kosen! (Rayo de Luz)**_ _—Hikari ataco sin contemplaciones a Shikamaru, quien desapareció por obra de un_ _ **Shunshin**_ _, siendo reemplazado por Shikaku, quien recibió el hechizo a quemarropa._

— _¡Shikaku, no! —Grito Kushina, al ver a su amigo caído, antes de volver su mirada a su rival y verla._

— _**¡Enton: Yasaka no Magatama no Jutsu! (E. Llama: Joyas de Yasaka)**_ _—Exclamo Mikoto, lanzando una flecha de fuego negro, desde su brazo, que alcanzo a Hikari._

 _Sin poder hacer nada, por Shikaku, este fue sellado en un pergamino que cargaba Kushina, luego lo enterrarían, en el templo/cementerio del Clan Nara en Konoha._

 _ **::::::::::::::::::::::**_

 _ **Mizu no Kuni**_

 _ **::::::::::::::::::::::**_

 _Naruto, Naruko, Natsu, Gray, Kaguya y Ritsuko. Ellos, serían los encargados de encontrar, al otro miembro del equipo, ya que entre las cosas que recolectaron, con los Kitsunes espías, estaba que ningún miembro de La Organización, actuaba solo o por su cuenta, con excepción de Zetsu y Burel._

— _El otro miembro del dúo, se llama Gin, es un usuario de hielo, pero no sabremos si usara el Ice Make, el Kori no Metsuryū no Mahō, el Kori no Metsujin Mahō o el Kori Matsuaku no Mahō —dijo Natsu, estaba preocupado, y con mucha razón._

— _**¡Hassha Kori Akuma! (Proyectiles del Demonio de Hielo)**_ _—Exclamo una voz desde lo alto de una ladera, lanzando miles de diamantes de hielo, hacia el grupo._

— _**¡**_ _ **Tatsumaki Taitanikku Hiryū**_ _ **! (Tornado del Titánico Dragón de Fuego)**_ _—Natsu y Naruko, combinaron su Dragón Slayer no Mahō y su Hi no Mahō: Natsu lanzando una esfera de fuego desde su boca y Naruko lanzando un par de esferas desde sus manos._

— _**¡Kori Akuma Shīrudo! (Escudo del Demonio de Hielo)**_ _—Exclamo su rival, creando un escudo que se derritió._

 _ **::::::::::::::::::::::::::**_

 _Naruto, Gray, Lucy, Kaguya y Ritsuko, vieron que Natsu y Naruko, parecían tenerlo todo bajo su control, asi que Kaguya creo una barrera y observaron la batalla._

 _ **::::::::::::::::::::::::**_

— _ **Hyōma no Tōketsu**_ _ **(**_ _ **Congelamiento del Demonio de Hielo**_ _ **)**_ _—Gin comenzó a congelar los alrededores. Natsu y Naruko se miraron, Natsu sonrió y se alejó._

— _**¡Taiyō! (Sol)**_ _—Naruko formo una esfera de fuego en su mano y la lanzo contra Gin._

— _**¡Kori Akuma Shīrudo! (Escudo del Demonio de Hielo)**_ _—Sin embargo, el escudo de hielo, fue derretido y él fue empujado y clavado contra una roca —No lo haces, nada mal, Gaki... —Pero Gin, no pudo seguir hablando, ya que recibió una patada de Naruko en el rostro, que lo dejo aún más incrustado en la roca._

— _**¡Tatsumaki Sora Ryu! (Tornado del Dragón de Solar)**_ _—Naruko creo un tornado de fuego en sus manos, que lanzo contra su rival, carbonizándolo, Kaguya pensó que sus ojos la engañaban, asi que uso su Byakugan, desgraciadamente, no la engañaban: Era el símbolo Ōtsutsuki, grabado en el pecho de Gin y solo podía significar que Momoshiki estaba detrás de todo, tal y como ya lo sabía, pero no pensó que Momoshiki, fuera a manipular a un mago como Gin, quien poseía una Demon Slayer Mahō._

 **Fin del Recuerdo**

Todos se reunieron en la Mansión de Hi no Kuni. Donde se encontraron con Erza y Lucy, quienes estaban consiguiendo información, sobre los otros miembros de la Organización.

Necesitaban pensar ANTES, de que Momoshiki lo hiciera, necesitaban ser más listos que Momoshiki, necesitaban poder planear muy bien su siguiente estrategia.

Pero solo eran **2** miembros, quien sabe cuántos otros, estarían aun por allí sueltos.

 **Y Kaguya solo encontraba una forma de hacer esto: Explotar al máximo, el entrenamiento de Naruto, con su Rin'negan y en Naruko con su Byakugan, haciéndole llegar al Tenseigan.**


	20. 19

**Naruto, pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Fairy Tail, pertenece a Hiro Mashima.**

 **Solo nos pertenecen los OC.**

 **:::::**

 **19**

 **:::::**

El grupo originario de Fiore, acababa de declarar la guerra a La Organización, un grupo compuesto por Nukenin de rango S y algunos magos oscuros también de alto rango, según la jerarquía de Fiore.

Momoshiki y Kinshiki: Lideres de máxima jerarquía.

Mamoru: Aparente líder.

Daiki: Mano derecha de Mamoru. **Fūton**.

Gin: ┼

Hikari: ┼

Sasuke: Nukenin de Konoha. **Katon** y **Raiton**.

Atsui: Nukenin de Kumo. **Raiton** y **Kenjutsu**.

Kabuto: Usuario del **Suiton**.

Crow: Usuario de **Yōton**.

Sayumi: Usuaria de **Mokuton**.

Deidara: Nukenin de Iwa. Única usuaria del **Bakuton**.

Saori: Nukenin de Suna. Usuaria y creadora de marionetas, como armas.

Zetsu: Espía.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Zetsu apareció, reunido con los demás, ante Mamoru, quien tenía órdenes de "Arriba"

—Sasuke y Atsui _—_ hablo Mamoru seriamente _—_ Su misión, será viajar a Kumo y capturar al Jinchuriki de Hachibi _—_ El pelinegro y el rubio asintieron, tomando camino, hacia Kumo, siendo asistidos por un Halcón de Sasuke.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Castillo Lunar; Kumo**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Kumo, contaba con **3** grandes áreas de entrenamiento: El Castillo Lunar, La Isla y La Escalera.

El Castillo Lunar, era el área de entrenamiento más grande, rodeado por una espesa selva, estaba lleno de animales salvajes de tamaños comparables, con los tamaños de los animales que habitaban el Bosque de la Muerte.

La Isla era un laboratorio, en el cual se hacían estudios de avanzada tecnología, gracias a los pactos con Yuki no Kuni.

La Escalera, era una fortaleza de apariencia piramidal, a la cual pocos podían acceder, los pocos que podían eran el Nidaime, el Yondaime Raikage y los Jinchurikis de Nibi y Hachibi.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

— ¿Quiénes son ustedes, tontos farsantes? _—Pregunto Bee, mirando a sus rivales —_ ¡Un segundo!, ¡Atsui, regresar tú debes, para que de ese modo, Samui en paz me deje! ¿Entiendes?

—Entiendo Bee-San _—_ dijo Atsui _—_ Pero no regresare, tengo un mejor propósito en la vida, que servir a Ǽ.

—Si no deseas servir a Brother y en contra de Kumo tú estás, entonces derrotado debes de permanecer, para no volver a aparecer, Yeah _—_ dijo Bee.

—Sasuke _—_ dijo Atsui _—_ Atácale a larga distancia, mientras que yo, acortare la distancia, con él.

— **¡Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu! (E. Fuego: Jutsu Llamas del Fénix)** _—_ Sasuke comenzó el ataque, lanzando esferas de fuego contra B.

Atsui saco su Katana y se lanzó contra B.

B lanzo sus ocho espadas contra Atsui, pero recibiendo el Jutsu de Sasuke a quemarropa.

—Bien hecho, Uchiha —dijo Atsui, colocándose de pie y sacándose de encima las **8** espadas, dejándolas caer —Es hora del Chidory —Sasuke asintió, Atsui se concentró y cerró sus heridas, con su propio Chakra, aunque, esta práctica era peligrosa, ya que podía dejarlo, sin Chakra para continuar la pelea.

—Espero que estés, consiente de tus actos, tonto traidor —dijo Bee mirando a Atsui, para luego agacharse, ya que Sasuke utilizo un Kawarimi apareciendo por su espalda, para intentar atacarle con un Chidory, pero Bee fue más rápido, al agacharse y patear a Sasuke, con una fuerza desmedida —Ahora, sigamos con nuestra batalla, porque al batallar, hambre me da y al darme hambre, me desespero.

—Bien, Bee-San —dijo Atsui sacando una espada de doble filo, la empuñadura era verde y hoja con incrustaciones de diamante.

—Asi que fuiste tú, quien tomo la Katana "Kurusu Daiya" (Cruz de Diamante) —dijo Bee, colocándose serio y enviando Chakra Raiton a la tierra, hizo que sus **8** espadas levitaran, para después tomarlas nuevamente y prepararse para la batalla— _"Kurusu Daiya" (Cruz de Diamante) esta no será una batalla sencilla._

Atsui se lanzó contra Bee a toda velocidad, saltando y lanzando un corte.

Bee coloco un par de Katanas suyas sobre su cabeza en forma de X y luego, lanzo una de las Katanas, que tenía sujeta con su pierna, para clavarla en el costado de Atsui.

Sasuke invoco su **Chidory** , para rodear su espada con **Raiton** y se lanzó contra Bee, consiguiendo cortarlo por la cintura, pero Bee se transformó en tinta.

— ¡Ah, utilizo su **Inku Bushin! (Clon de Tinta)** —Exclamo un enfadado Atsui.

— ¡Cuidado! —Grito Sasuke, antes de que Atsui, utilizara un Kawarimi, reemplazándose con él y siendo Sasuke, quien recibiera el Lariat, en todo su poder, sobre su cabeza, siendo decapitando y falleciendo.

—A pesar de ser un Nukenin, incluso asi, deberías de tener "algo" de honor —dijo Bee, tomando la Katana de Sasuke y preparándose, para lanzarse contra Atsui, quien desapareció.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Base de La Organización**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Momoshiki creo un dragón de lava, que fue tras Mamoru; la misión del dragón, era sencillamente, matar a la aparente líder de La Organización.

 **:::::::**

 **Suna**

 **:::::::**

A la distancia, se podía ver un grupo de numerosos miembros, los guardias pensaban, que sería una comitiva de otra aldea, pero según se acercaban, no veían o sencillamente, no alcanzaban a distinguir ningún Hitae-Ate de ninguna aldea, asi que dieron la alerta de prevención.

— ¡Alto! —Exigió uno de los vigías— ¿Qué es lo que desean de Sunagakure?

—Soy Namikaze Minato —dijo el rubio —Ellos, son algunos amigos y nuestros hijos, necesitamos asilo político en su aldea, solo serán algunos días.

—Irán con un escuadrón ANBU, espero que usted lo entienda, Konoha no Kiiroi Senko —dijo el vigía y Minato asintió. Necesitaban donde descansar y darle un aviso a Suna, sobre lo que acontecía y quienes eran sus enemigos, seguramente, les ayudarían a "sumar" algunos puntos.

Pronto se reunieron con el Kazekage, quien les permitió pasar el tiempo, que les hiciera falta en su aldea.

— _Uzumaki Naruto_ —Pensó Gaara — _Ya ha pasado mucho tiempo, desde que nos vimos en los exámenes Chūnin._

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 _ **Sasuke veía a su madre y a su hermano, como traidores, por haber abandonado Konoha.**_

 _ **No como traidores de Konoha, sino como traidores al Clan Uchiha, salió apenas vivo de ese enfrentamiento contra Bee y ahora, que sabía que estaban en Suna, iría hasta allí y los mataría, los mataría a ello todo aquel, que los acompañara.**_


	21. Chapter 20

**Naruto, pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Fairy Tail, pertenece a Hiro Mashima.**

 **Solo nos pertenecen los OC.**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Chakra vs Magia**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Kabuto y Sasuke, eran un equipo extraño: Ambos habían traicionado a sus aldeas y habían seguido los ideales de Orochimaru y aun después de muerto, seguían adelante: ya fuera entrenando Katon y Raiton (Sasuke) o mejorando su Suiton e Iryō-Ninjutsu (Kabuto).

—Recuerda, Sasuke: Somos Nukenin, no podemos dejar que los vigías, nos vean —dijo Kabuto, mientras que poco a poco, se iban acercando a la aldea enemiga.

—Eso será fácil —Murmuro Sasuke sonriente, llevando su mano a su porta-Kunai's.

— ¡Sasuke, no! —Murmuro Kabuto, pero Sasuke lanzo 2 Kunai's bañados en Raiton, que decapitaron a sus enemigos, sin que estos, pudieran dar la alarma —Baka —Murmuro el Iryō-nin, mientras que subía a una colina, desde la cual, podía ver casi toda Suna, extendió sus brazos y respiro, dejo salir el aire y repitió el proceso, un par de veces.

—Sé que planeas algo —dijo Sasuke de brazos cruzados, e impaciente —Sea lo que sea, hazlo ya.

—Mira el cielo —Murmuro Kabuto, mientras que sus ojos se ponían blancos y comenzaba a convulsionarse. Sasuke miro, el cielo estaba completamente nublado, Sasuke alzo una ceja —Iniciare un ataque y tu… me seguirás, con tu Chidory — **¡Sensatsu Suisho! (Mil Agujas de Agua Voladoras de la Muerte)** —Kabuto comenzó a lanzar desde el cielo miles de agujas mortales, que comenzaron a matar a miles.

Sasuke subió su mano hacia el cielo y el rayo bajo rápidamente — **¡Kirin!** —El rayo, formo un perro, que se abalanzo contra Suna.

— ¡ **Rairyū Hōtengeki**! ( **Dragón del Rayo: Alabarda al Cielo** ) —Para la sorpresa de Sasuke "un Jutsu **Raiton** , detuvo el suyo" — ¿No nos habíamos visto anteriormente, Emo? —Pregunto una voz, Sasuke y Kabuto se giraron, encontrándose con el Equipo Ǽ de Fairy Tail y rápidamente, por una gran cantidad de Shinobis de Suna.

Ambos Nukenin, intentaron escapar, pero un Fūin lila, los detuvo.

— " _Sasuke-Chan"_ —Murmuro una entristecida Mikoto, antes de formar sellos y esperar con su Katon no Jutsu.

La arena del desierto cobro vida, creando un coliseo de arena, de grandes dimensiones.

— _¡Maldita sea, este no era el plan!_ —Pensó un molesto Kabuto —Sasuke, tenemos que irnos... —Kabuto se quedó en silencio, al ver a Sasuke, acceder al segundo nivel del **Ten no Juin**.

— **¡Voy a matarte, Dobe!** —rugió un colérico Sasuke, formando un Chidory en su mano y lanzándose contra Naruto.

— _Eso es estúpido_ —Sentenciaron todos en sus mentes, antes de que un pilar de arena, se alzara protegiendo a Naruto.

El siguiente en lanzarse a la batalla, fue Kankuro, pero su marioneta fue destruida por Sasuke, dejándolo sorprendido, para luego recibir una patada en el vientre, que lo dejo, noqueado.

Sasuke formo el Chidory, y se lanzó contra Naruto, el Ten no Juin, lo volvió completamente, irracional, él debió de huir, no de quedarse a luchar.

— **¡** **Faia Baretto** **!** **(** **Bala de Fuego** **)** —Exclamaron Naruko y Satsuki, creando una esfera de fuego en sus manos, que lanzaron contra el Uchiha, quemándolo y deteniendo su avance. Sin embargo, el Uchiha desenfundo su Katana y se lanzó contra Satsuki y Naruko.

Itachi entro en escena atrapado la mano con la cual llevaba la Katana— **¡Tsukuyomi!** —Sasuke fue sumergido en el Genjutsu y todos se concentraron en Kabuto, quien sabía que no tendría como huir.

— ¡ **Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu**!( **Elemento Agua: Jutsu de Gran Cascada** ) —Exclamo Kabuto, lanzando un **Suiton Jutsu** , como distracción, para huir.

— **¡** **Karyū no Kagitsume** **!** **(** **Garra del Dragón de Fuego** **)** —Natsu reaccionó primero, lanzando un puño rodeado de fuego, evaporando el **Suiton Jutsu** y conectando su puño, con el rostro de Kabuto— ¡JA! —Dijo Natsu sonriente— ¿Eso es todo, lo que tienes?

—No —dijo Kabuto molesto —No es todo —Saco un pergamino, el cual tenía el Kuchiyose no Fūin, coloco sangre en el pergamino— **¡Kuchiyose no Fūin! (Sello de Invocación)** —Un ejército de **7.000** Zetsus fueron invocados, rodeando a los Shinobis de Suna y a los Magos de Fiore.

Los "propios" Zetsus de Momoshiki, dándole tiempo de escapar a Kabuto, quien no consiguió destruir Sunagakure.

Al distraerse con Kabuto, olvidaron a Sasuke y al sacarlo del **Tsukuyomi** , este se encontraba en estado vegetativo a causa del Genjutsu.

—Todo el mundo, cúbrase —dijo Naruto, mientras que él y Wendy, fueron rodeados por un aura blanca— **¡Dragón Force!** —El cabello y los ojos de Wendy se tornaron en un color rosado; mientras que los de Naruto se tornaron dorados, luego unos colmillos más prominentes aparecieron en ambos, pero destaco aún más las escamas o plumas que les salieron de las muñecas, tobillos y en la espalda de color blanco que parecían no estar solo de adorno — **¡** **Tenryū no Namioroshi** **!** **(** **Onda de Viento del Dragón del Cielo** ) —Ese tornado, "succiono" _(por asi decirlo)_ y destruyo al ejercito enemigo, de la faz de la tierra.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Guarida de La Fundación**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Kabuto llego malherido a la base, tenía que dar el aviso, pero los miembros, ya estaban al tanto.

 **La batalla contra Fairy Tail, parecía volverse personal, pero bueno, ya Momoshiki, tenía un Joker bajo la manga, después de todo: Es mejor un Joker, que un As.**


	22. Megami vs Akatsuki no Shinobi

**Naruto, pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Fairy Tail, pertenece a Hiro Mashima.**

 **Solo nos pertenecen los OC.**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Megami vs Akatsuki no Shinobi**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

—Kabuto —dijo Momoshiki —Iras solo, a Taki.

— ¿Qué deseas, que haga en Taki? —Pregunto Kabuto, no tenía ganas de salir de la guarida, ahora que sabía cuan peligrosos eran los miembros del equipo Ǽ de Fairy Tail.

—Buscaras a la Jinchuriki de Nanabi: Fū —Ordeno Momoshiki —Daiki, prepárate, pronto tendrás una misión—Kabuto desapareció en un Shunshin de serpientes.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Taki; Campo de Entrenamiento #6**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

— ¿Quién eres? —Pregunto Fū, viendo al hombre de cabello blanco y lentes, que acababa de aparecer, ante ella.

—Mi nombre es Kabuto, vengo como representante de La Organización —dijo Kabuto. Fū abrió sus ojos — ¡Oh! Veo que ya nos conocemos, asi que lo mejor para ti, será entregarte.

— **¡Fūton: Shinku Taigyoku no Jutsu! (E. Viento: Jutsu Gran Esfera de Vacío)** —Exclamo Fū. Kabuto sonrió.

— **¡** **Suiton:** **Suikōdan no Jutsu** **!** **(** **Elemento Agua: Jutsu de Misil Tiburón** **)** —El dragón de agua, detuvo la bala de viento de Fū —Nada mal —Kabuto, activo su **Chakra Mesu** y se lanzó, contra Fū, quien acababa de realizar sellos —Maldita sea —pensó, al darse cuenta de que la chica de cabello verde, había realizado sellos y fuera cual fuera el Jutsu, él no podría esquivarlo.

— **Rinpun** **(** **Escala de Polvo** **)** —Fū, lanzo una gran cantidad de polvo desde su boca, cuando el polvo llego a Kabuto, lo encegueció— **¡Fūton: Renkūdan no Jutsu! (E. Viento: Jutsu Bala de Viento)** —Fū concentro todo el Chakra que pudo, convirtiéndolo en **Fūton** y lanzando una poderosa bala de viento, hacia su enemigo. La sangre voló desde el pecho de Kabuto, quien cayó al suelo— ¡¿Qué diablos…?! —Fū se sorprendió al ver a Kabuto, nuevamente en pie y sin ninguna herida.

—Mis… mis ojos arden —Murmuro Kabuto, quitándose las gafas y pasando un brazo sobre sus ojos, concentro Suiton Chakra en sus ojos, para hacerse un "auto lavado ocular", luego se colocó los lentes —Ah… mucho mejor, en fin ¿En que estábamos? —Fū estaba enfadada, ese idiota, se estaba volviendo muy fuerte.

— **Evita enfadarte** —le dijo Natsumi a Fū — **Recuerda lo que te he, enseñado: "Si te enfadas, perderás la batalla"** —Fū asintió — **Demuéstrale a este Baka, lo que vales, larvita** —Fū, se sintió fortalecida, por las palabras de su compañera de cabello azul y se preparó, para volver a atacar...

— **¡Senpō: Muki Tensei! (Arte Ermitaño: Reencarnación Inorgánica)** —Kabuto coloco sus manos en el suelo y desde la superficie, salieron lanzas de roca que intentaban empalar a Fū, pero la chica esquivaba los embates de su enemigo— **¡Suiton: Mizu Chakram no Jutsu! (E. Agua: Jutsu Chakram de Agua)** —Kabuto subió sus manos al cielo, comenzó a reunir agua, sobre su cabeza se creó un disco de agua, que lanzo, hacia su rival.

— **¡** **Setsudan-en** **!** **(** **Llamas Cortantes** **)** —Una llamarada de fuego, destruyo el Jutsu de Kabuto. Era una chica de cabello rojo, ojos castaños y llevaba una curiosa armadura.

—G… gracias —dijo finalmente Fū —Gracias por salvarme.

—Por nada —dijo la chica de cabello rojo —Kaguya-Sama, llévese a la chica —Junto a Fū, apareció una joven de cabello blanco, cejas pequeñas, ojos Byakugan y esbelto cuerpo, llevaba una camiseta blanca con un gran escote y una falda negra. Fū, acepto ir con la tal Kaguya, junto a quien atravesó un portal.

—Esto comienza a complicarse —pensó Kabuto— **¡Mizudeppō: Nichō! (Pistola de Agua: Dos Pistolas)** —Kabuto lanzo un par de pequeñas esferas de agua, desde sus dedos.

— **¡** **Yomotsu Hirasaka** **!** —Exclamo Kaguya, creando **3** portales: **2** frente a ella y uno a espaldas de Kabuto: Uno de ellos, absorbió a Erza, sacándola del lugar y poniéndola a salvo; el segundo portal absorbió el **Suiton Jutsu** de Kabuto y por el tercer portal, salió el Jutsu, golpeando a Kabuto en la espalda y lanzándolo al suelo.

—Mal… maldición —Murmuro Kabuto desde el suelo, antes de activar el Sen'nin Mōdō— **¡Senpō: Hakugeki no Jutsu! (Arte Sabio: Jutsu Blanco Violento)** —Kabuto expulso a una entidad semejante a un dragón de su boca, que llevaba un orbe en su garra delantera izquierda. El dragón se enrosco firmemente alrededor de la esfera, que, comienzo a liberar, al mismo tiempo, una luz cegadora y un sonido ensordecedor, que detuvo a Kaguya en el acto y a cualquiera que se encontrara cerca, debido a que las intensas vibraciones del aire indujeron un dolor paralizante a la Usagi Megami.

Kaguya expulsó una gran cantidad de Chakra, que detuvo el Jutsu de Kabuto, dándole a ella el tiempo suficiente, para crear un hueso/Katana, con el cual le corto de la cintura para abajo y luego lo decapito.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Se le llamaba "La Isla de la Reina de la Muerte", una isla Europea, por lo cual Daiki, tardo **2** semanas en llegar, encontró una cueva y sintió el Chakra de la persona, recordó las palabras de Momoshiki y se internó en la cueva, para hablar con la persona y única habitante, no solo de esa cueva, sino de toda la isla.

 _ **(N/A DIEGO: Pensaba que al llegar al "Shippuden" acabaría por estancarme y que Laura, tendría trabajo doble, pero está yendo bien; chicos necesito el nombre del nuevo enemigo; el enemigo, que Daiki fue a reclutar)**_


	23. Capitulo 22

**Naruto, pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Fairy Tail, pertenece a Hiro Mashima.**

 **Solo nos pertenecen los OC.**

 **::::**

 **22**

 **::::**

— ¿Dónde…? ¿Dónde estoy? —Se preguntó una desorientada Fū, lo último que recordaba, era ser salvada por una mujer de cabello rojo y una mujer de cabello blanco. La habitación era de madera, tenía un baño y un televisor.

En eso, la puerta se abrió, dejando ver a un hombre de cabello rubio, ojos azules, llevaba una camiseta blanca y un pantalón negro. En sus brazos, una bandeja, que coloco frente a Fū: Sopa de Mizo, Arroz y pescado.

—A… Arigato —dijo Fū sonrojada —Soy… Fū, Jinchuriki de Natsumi… —Inmediatamente, la chica de cabello verde, llevo sus manos a sus labios, se sonrojo y miro al chico, se asustó, ante sus palabras y pensó que él la lastimaría, después de todo, el consejo de Taki, prácticamente deseaba deshacerse de ella y la habían vendido a un tal "Kabuto".

—Soy Naruto, mago de Fairy Tail y Jinchuriki de Ritsuko —dijo el chico rubio —Las personas que te salvaron se llaman Kaguya y Erza, estas en Hi no Kuni, en una mansión perteneciente a mi familia, no temas, estas a salvo.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Guarida de La Organización**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

— **Estamos perdiendo a nuestros miembros** —dijo Momoshiki, muy enfadado.

— **¿Qué deseas hacer?** —Pregunto el hombre robusto, apoyado en un muro.

— **Eso es sencillo Kinshiki** —dijo Momoshiki, mientras que miraba su mano y apretaba sus dientes— _**"Aun no"**_ —Susurro — **Deseo que vayas a buscar a Daiki, ya se ha demorado…** —Un Kamui apareció, era Daiki, quien traía a un chico de cabello rubio, ropas lila con manchas de sangre. Traía a su presa, por la cual, había ido en primer lugar a la "Isla de la Reina de la Muerte"

— ¡¿Quiénes son ustedes?! —Pregunto el sujeto rubio, solo con su ojo derecho abierto, el cual era verde, su otro ojo permanecía cerrado.

— **Soy Otsotsuki Momoshiki** —dijo el hombre de cabello blanco y ojos Byakugan, mientras que su "invitado" se ponía en pie — **Envié a Daiki a buscarte, porque podemos darte, aquello que has anhelado, durante tantos años: El Shakuton** —El hombre de cabello rubio se sorprendió.

— ¿Y porque me darías eso, que tanto he anhelado? —Pregunto el hombre rubio, quien no era tonto, seguramente, había una treta, en este tal Momoshiki.

— **Porque un buen líder, siempre sabe cómo dar incentivos a sus subordinados** —dijo Momoshiki.

—Y la gente responde a los incentivos —dijo el hombre de cabello rubio, quien sonrió y estiro una mano —Soy Jun… Namikaze Jun.

— **Como ya lo he dicho, soy Momoshiki, él es Kinshiki, mi compañero** —dijo el usuario del Byakugan — **Pertenecemos a una raza superior y fuimos el primer clan fundado en este mundo, somos los portadores del Chakra primario: Somos los hijos del Clan Ōtsutsuki.**

— **Deseamos que nos ayudes a conseguir la destrucción de las Shinobi no Godaikoku** —pidió Kinshiki — **A cambio, yo te adiestraré en el Shakuton y te daré un poder… que solo puedes ambicionar en tus sueños.** —Jun sonrió, mientras que desaparecía en un Shunshin con forma de tornado negro; en la habitación, solo quedaron Momoshiki y Kinshiki— **¿Crees que sea una buena idea, confiar en él?**

— **Nunca me he equivocado** —dijo Momoshiki tranquilo, mientras que bebía una copa de vino, salida del **Inton** , luego mostro una caja de aparente cristal — **Muéstrale a esa tonta de Deidara, como funciona la caja, que vaya por Roshi, ya es hora** —Kinshiki la tomo.

 **::::::::::::::::**

 **Hi no Kuni**

 **::::::::::::::::**

En poco tiempo, Fū estuvo nuevamente en pie, se encontró con Natsumi, pero jamás se habría esperado, verla asi: Con apariencia humana, cabello azul, ojos naranja, piel blanca, llevaba un Kimono azul que se difuminaba a verde y dejaba un escote prolongado—Su presencia… es igual, pero… — Fū vio a la mujer de cabello azul y una extraña respuesta llego a su cabeza, se acercó levemente a la mujer— ¿Natsumi? —Ella se giró y abrazo a Fū, hundiendo a "su pequeña larva" entre sus pechos— ¿Dónde estamos? ¿Qué es este lugar?

— **Kaguya-Bāchan y Erza-San, nos salvamos la vida** —dijo Natsumi sonriente — **Estas personas, en su mayoría, son originarias de Konoha, que pasaron a vivir a otro continente y aprendieron una antigua energía llamada magia, volvieron a las Shinobi Godaikoku, para hacerle frente a un grupo de personas, con malas intenciones, uno de ellos, fue quien nos atacó y Erza-San y Kaguya-Bāchan, nos salvaron la vida.**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

El siguiente mes, fue por demás extraño: Todos los miembros del equipo Ǽ entrenaban y Fū, en agradecimiento los ayudaba o al menos en lo que podía, como el **Fūton** o el **Hyoton**.

Más pronto que tarde, Fū se volvió una gran amiga de Lucy, quienes compartían sus conocimientos, junto con Naruto: **Fūton** (En el caso de Fū y Naruto) y **Kaze no Mahō** (En el caso de Lucy).

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Área de Entrenamiento 01**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

— **¡Kasai Ken! (Espadas de Fuego)** —Exclamo Naruko, creando un par de figuras de fuego alargadas en sus manos, antes de lanzarse contra Naruto, intentando cortarlo… o carbonizarlo.

Naruto podía agacharse, cuando Naruko intentaba apuñalarlo o hacerse a un lado, cuando intentaba cortarlo.

— **¡** **Jūryoku Atsuryoku** **! (Presión de Gravedad)** —Exclamo Naruto, extendiendo levemente su mano e impidiendo, que las Katanas de fuego de su hermana, le lastimaran.

Naruko se alejó de él, con el ceño fruncido y luego sonrió— **¡Tetsu no Ken! (Puño de Hierro)** —Para la sorpresa de Naruto, la mano derecha de su gemela, se volvió de metal y se lanzó contra él.

Naruto salto tan alto como pudo, esquivando el puño de Naruko, que dejo un agujero en el suelo. Los puños de Naruto, se rodearon de su magia de Dragón Slayer.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

En Iwa, una sombra se cernía sobre la aldea, antes de abrir su boca y que el dragón, lanzara una extraña energía desde su boca, barriendo con una parte importante de la vida, en la misma.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

En su base, Momoshiki, acababa de sentir un poder mágico, que hace ya varios milenios no sentía, esto era importante, era un descubrimiento por lo más interesante. Solo esperaba que **ÉL** , si deseara ser su aliado y que no fuera tan estúpido como Zeref, como para atacarlo, el único motivo por el cual Zeref aún seguía vivo, era porque sabía perfectamente, donde ocultarse.

 **Sin embargo, no importaba nada, no importaba Fairy Tail, no importaba el Chakra, la Magia o los clanes Shinobi, Momoshiki sabía que al final; él ganaría. Él sería el único usuario del Chakra... y de la magia.**


	24. Otsutsuki

**Naruto, pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Fairy Tail, pertenece a Hiro Mashima.**

 **Solo nos pertenecen los OC.**

 **::::::::::::::::::::**

 **23: Ōtsutsuki**

 **::::::::::::::::::::**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Mansión Namikaze/Uzumaki; Hi no Kuni**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Esa mañana, Kaguya, había pedido a los miembros del equipo, reunirse en la sala — **Cuando Hagoromo y Hamura, encerraron a Jubi en la luna, Hamura tomo una parte de los miembros del Clan Ōtsutsuki y los llevo con él** —dijo Kaguya, todo esto era contado, mientras que Zetsu, lo mostraba mediante una especie de proyector alojado en uno de sus ojos, sobre una pared — **Yo me encontraba dentro de la estatua del Jubi, que después sería bautizada como "Gedo Mazo", por los pocos usuarios del Rin'negan que llegaron a pisar el mundo nuevamente. Luego de esto, Los miembros del Clan Ōtsutsuki que fueron con Hamura, sellaron sus Byakugan en la luna, creando algo de nombre "Altar Tenseigan"**

—Tenseigan —repitió Zetsu —Eso suena como el nombre de un Dojutsu.

—ES… el nombre de un Dojutsu —dijo una voz desde el patio, todos giraron su mirada.

Allí había un joven de unos 20 años de cabello albino y rebelde, ojos Rin'negan, llevaba una camisa negra y un pantalón negro.

A su lado un hombre también de 20 años, pero su cabello estaba acomodado en una cola de caballo y sus ojos mostraban el Byakugan, llevaba una chaqueta blanca y un pantalón blanco.

— ¡Hagoromo, Hamura! —dijo una sorprendida Kaguya, antes de fruncir el ceño y recordar cómo fue encerrada por sus hijos, en el Gedo Mazo, asi que se giró dándoles la espalda— ¿Qué quieren?

—Ayudar —dijo Hamura sonriente.

—Gracias, pero no, gracias —dijo Kaguya, aun negándose a mirar a sus hijos —El Equipo Ǽ, sus abuelos, su Otosan, Ritsuko-Chan, Natsumi-Chan y yo podemos hacernos cargo de esta situación.

—Okasan, no sabes lo que planea el enemigo —dijo Hamura.

— ¿Y según ustedes es otro Shinju, verdad? —Dijo Kaguya sonriente, confundiendo a sus hijos, la dama suspiro —Naruto-Kun —El rubio y la albina se tomaron de las manos.

Pido la llave del conocimiento

Para abrir las puertas de la sabiduría

Que la verdad salga a la luz y la mentira sea desterrada

Todos fueron cubiertos por una luz roja, hasta que se vieron entre un millar de libros, que flotaban en medio de la nada.

Kaguya tomo un libro, lo abrió, escudriño sus páginas y luego lo lanzo a Hamura, quien leyó para todos.

— Fu no Ki (El Árbol Negativo) nace a partir de la fusión de los elementos de Shinju (Chakra y Magia), pero cargado con la más repugnante maldad del ser humano —leyó el usuario del Byakugan —Plantar el árbol en un planeta, significara la absorción de la vida que existe en el mismo, solo aquellos que controlen el **Inyōton (E. Yin-Yang)** podrán decidir el destino _(Izanagi)_ del mundo.

— **Su padre, posee el Jūryoku no Mahō y el Tenryū no Mahō** —dijo Kaguya — **Hagoromo, Hamura, Mitsuki, es una antigua amiga mía, que me debe un favor. Ambos irán al Makai, para contactar con ella** —La mirada de Kaguya, se ensombreció — **Si mis temores son acertados, solo su padre, combinando su magia, su magia de dragón Slayer y ESA magia de Demon Slayer, podrá derrotar a Momoshiki y Kinshiki, en caso de que todo lo demás falle** —Kaguya fue a la habitación que compartía con Naruto — **Yo, iré al plano astral solo allí, se puede encontrar una posible semilla del Fu no Ki, iré por ella, solo nace una cada 1.000 años, recen para que aun este allí o para que Momoshiki, no lleve tantos años en este mundo, si no la encuentro, podrá ser que quizás él, Ya la haya encontrado** —Miro a sus suegros, sus hijos, su novio, sus nietas y sus compañeros de Fairy Tail — **Hagoromo y Hamura, irán a buscar a Mitsuki, prepárense para un ataque a gran escala de Momoshiki, yo iré a buscar la semilla.** —Kaguya realizo sellos de manos, Naruto atrapo a la dama, cuando esta se desdoblo, hacia el plano astral, sin decir nada, la coloco en la cama.

—Hagoromo, Hamura, Zetsu… —dijo mirándolos y suspiro —No les pido, que me tomen como su padre, pero si les pido, que obedezcan a su madre y vayan a buscar a esa tal Mitsuki —Naruto miro su mano —Esta por anochecer, entrenare mi God Slayer Mahō, todos tendríamos que entrenar y prepararnos, para lo peor.

—Nosotros iremos por Mitsuki, para que te enseñe su Demon Slayer Mahō, Otosan, esperemos no demorarnos —dijo Hamura, quien tomo las manos de su hermano, recito un conjuro y ambos desaparecieron en una luz negra.

—Zetsu, quédate con tu madre, ten cuidado —pidió Naruto.

—Me quedo con Kaguya-San, Naruto-Kun —dijo Kushina y Minato asintió.

—Los demás, a entrenar —Ordeno el rubio, todos asintieron — _Este será un largo entrenamiento, pero cada vez, estoy más cerca del_ _ **Modo Sen'nin**_ _de Hagoromo_ —Pensó el rubio, mientras que caminaba por el pasillo de la casa, llevaba al patio trasero y el Chakra y la Magia se manifestaban— **¡Tenryū Kagitsume! (Garra del Dragón Celestial)** —Exclamo el rubio, lanzando una patada contra un árbol que se destruyó, asi como otros **5** — **¡Fūton: Fūjin Burō no Jutsu! (E. Viento: Jutsu Soplo del Dios del Viento)** —Naruto lanzo su mano recta, una onda de viento se liberó y destruyo una hectárea entera, el rubio sonrió.

— **¡** **Kaishū: Hi no Katana** **! (Reequipar: Katana de Fuego)** —Exclamo Naruko, carbonizando un grupo de árboles, con una Katana llameante en sus manos —Confía en Kaguya-Chan, Niisan.

— ¿Y a ti, quien te ha dicho, que no confió en mi chica? —Pregunto el rubio sonriente.

—El hecho, de que te encuentres entrenando —dijo Naruko sonriente, estirando su mano, que se convirtió en hierro, se alargó y destruyo un árbol.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Dentro del Plano Astral**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

El Plano Astral, era el lugar donde se creaba el Shinju y el Fu no Ki. Pero, el hombre, solo sabía de la existencia del Shinju, ya que uno de ellos, fue dejado "accidentalmente" en este mundo por una deidad que deseaba el caos y que sabía, perfectamente lo que ocurriría.

Kaguya llego al Plano Astral y tras 4 días dentro del Plano Astral, pudo encontrar un fruto del Fu no Ki.

— **¡Koppai: Bakuhatsu! (Hueso Ceniza: Explosión)** —Exclamo Kaguya, estirando su mano y lanzando un hueso, que destruyo el fruto del Fu no Ki, Kaguya sonrió, una vez que su tarea fue completada —No sabes cuánto me alegra, encontrarte aquí… Momoshiki.

Momoshiki estaba sorprendido.

— ¡EL FU NO KI! — Grito al ver los restos del fruto en cuestión— ¡¿QUÉ HAS HECHO MALDITA PERRA?! —Grito Momoshiki, liberando todo su Chakra, Kaguya sonrió— **¡** **Sakusei-jū: Fenikkusu** **! (Creación de Bestias: Fénix)** —Exclamo, lanzando una llama de fuego, que se transformó en un ave.

Kaguya sonrió, realizo el sello de la serpiente y desapareció, el fénix se estrelló contra el suelo, creando una onda de fuego, que lanzo a Momoshiki, fuera del plano astral.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Fuera del Plano Astral (18:00)**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Kaguya despertó y sonrió, al ver a Naruto, Ritsuko, Natsumi, Fū, Wendy y Lucy junto a ella. Kaguya les dijo que había destruido el fruto.**


	25. Chapter 24

**Naruto, pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Fairy Tail, pertenece a Hiro Mashima.**

 **::::**

 **24**

 **::::**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Base de Momoshiki**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

— **¡ESTO NO PUEDE ESTAR PASANDO!** —Grito Momoshiki, tras volver de su viaje astral y perder el fruto— **¡QUE ALGUIEN LLAME A JUN, QUIERO QUE ÈL VAYA A KUMO, Y DESTRUYA SU INFRAESTRUCTURA TANTO COMO PUEDA!** —Un Zetsu asintió y se hundió en la tierra, yendo a buscar a Jun. El hombre rubio apareció, estaba cubierto de sangre.

— ¿En qué puedo ayudarte? —pregunto Jun sonriente.

—Ve a Kumo y destruye su infraestructura —dijo Momoshiki, Jun sonrió y dio media vuelta —SOLO… su infraestructura, se que tienes asuntos con ᴁ _**(N/A: El Sandaime Raikage)**_ , pero te pido, que lo dejes para despues —Jun, desapareció en un Shunshin de **Fūton**.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Hi no Kuni; Mansión Uzumaki**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

— ¡Oigan todos! —Grito Natsu llegando— ¡Hay problemas en Kumo! —Todos saltaron hacia adelante, Natsu les conto, como había visto ataques en Kumo —Ataques de **Kaze no Mahō** o quizás de **Fūton**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Kumo (En ese mismo instante)**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

— ¡Raiton: Raiga no Jutsu! (E. Rayo: Jutsu Colmillo de Rayo) —Exclamo un Shinobi de Kumo, quien rodeo sus puños en Chakra Raiton y se lanzo contra Jun, quien sonreía.

El Shinobi lanzo su puño derecho.

Jun solo movió un poco el brazo izquierdo, para esquivarle.

El Shinobi lanzo su puño izquierdo.

Jun utilizo un Kawarimi y un tronco fue atravesado por el puño de rayos, de su rival.

El Shinobi, enfadado lanzo varios puños, contra su rival.

— **¡** **Fūton: Shinkū Taigyoku no Jutsu** **! (** _ **Elemento Viento**_ : _ **Gran Esfera del Vacío**_ **)** —Exclamo Jun, lanzando una gran esfera de viento, que golpeo a su rival, luego Jun utilizo su **Shunshin** de **Fūton** , acabando sobre la colina más alta de Kumo no Sato— **¡** **Fūton: Shinkū Taitanikku no Jutsu** **! (** _ **Elemento Viento**_ : _ **Esfera Titánica del Vacío**_ **)** —Jun lanzo una esfera de viento de proporciones titánicas que actuó como lo haría una **Bijudama** , dejando solo un cráter, donde antes existió Kumo.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

El Equipo de Fairy Tail (Junto con Hagoromo y Hamura) llegaron a Kumo y solo encontraron un cráter, lo cual hizo que Hagoromo frunciera el ceño.

—Esto casi parece el acto de un Shinra Tensei —dijo Hagoromo.

— ¡Byakugan/Sharingan! —Exclamaron: Naruto, Naruko, Satsuki, Mikoto y Kushina.

 **¡¿QUÈ CLASE DE FŪTON JUTSU, PUEDE HACER ESTO?!** —Pregunto Naruto en Shock, su **Sharingan** no le mentía, eso era obra de un Jutsu **Fūton** , ¿Pero cual o cómo?

—Es un rastro celeste/blanco, definitivamente, esto es obra de un **Fūton Jutsu** y no veo rastros del **Shinra Tensei** —dijo Satsuki shockeada.

—Vamos a ayudar —dijo Kushina, todos asintieron y bajaron por el cráter, para ayudar a los sobrevivientes, quienes decían que esto, era obra de **Fūjin** , el Kaze no Kami, por algún pecado cometido.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

De vuelta en la Mansión Namikaze/Uzumaki/Uchiha/Ōtsutsuki, nadie creía que un Kami, hiciera eso.

—Prefiero pensar, que esto fue obra de un usuario muy avanzado de **Fūton** —dijo Minato, ni siquiera él lograba algo como eso, tan solo pensar que fuera obra de un Kami, les helaba la sangre a todos.

— **Naruto-Kun, Fū-Chan y Lucy, los 3, iniciaran un entrenamiento de Fūton y Raiton, tienen que estar preparados, por si este enemigo vuelve a aparecer** —dijo Ritsuko, los 3 asintieron.

En eso, apareció una dama de cabello blanco largo, ojos dorados, piel blanca como porcelana, llevaba un Kimono que no cubría del todo sus encantos y dejaba sus hombros al descubierto. Esta mujer era Mizuki, la amiga de Kaguya y usuaria del **Kurai no Yosō (E. Oscuridad)**

 **Naruto no era el único que entrenaba, hasta casi desfallecer. Natsu, Lucy, Wendy, Gray, Erza, Satsuki, Ritsuko y Kaguya, también entrenaban.**

 **Natsu tendría que pasar del** **Ka no Metsuryū Mahō (Dragón Slayer de Fuego)** al **Yōgan no Metsuryū Mahō (Dragón Slayer de Lava)** , o al menos, hacer que sus llamas fueran aun más calientes; ese mismo era el objetivo de Naruko y Satsuki.

Wendy tendría que esforzarse para alcanzar un nuevo nivel ofensivo con su **Ten no Metsuryū Mahō (Dragón Slayer Celestial)** y sabía que Naruto le acompañaría en el camino.

Gray estaba bien, al igual que Erza.

 **Ritsuko y Kaguya torturan… ¡DIGO!... Entrenarían fuertemente a Hagoromo, Hamura, Fū y Natsumi.**


	26. Capitulo 25

**Naruto, pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Fairy Tail, pertenece a Hiro Mashima.**

 **Solo nos pertenecen los OC.**

 **::::**

 **24**

 **::::**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Kaminari no Kuni**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

—Ǽ, algunos encuentran en este ataque, una debilidad sobre Kumo que no habíamos visto antes —dijo el Damiyo, quien le hablaba al fornido Kage mediante un televisor —Debes reforzar y cerrar la frontera de Kumo, no podemos vernos más afectados que esto —Ǽ asintió y tomo una decisión, una decisión que les afectaría al futuro, pero eso a él, poco le importaba en esos momentos.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Oficina del Raikage; Ruinas de Kumo**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

— ¿Deseaba verme, Raikage-Sama? —Pregunto Yugito, al aparecer en la oficina del Raikage.

—Yugito, esta misión será muy peligrosa y no puedo confiar en muchos, para llevarla a cabo —dijo Ǽ —La misión, aunque sencilla, sigue siendo peligrosa —Yugito asintió —Serás seguida de cerca por un equipo ANBU, hasta las afueras de la aldea, 1000 Km, exactamente —El rostro de Yugito, mostro confusión —No pensamos que nuestro enemigo este muy lejos…

— ¿Significa que este solo, será el primero de muchos otros, ataques enemigos? —Pregunto Yugito Ǽ frunció el ceño, no le gustaba ser interrumpido.

—Exacto —dijo Ǽ—Bee, está entrenando en La Isla Tortuga, en cuanto vuelva, continuare su entrenamiento, mientras que tú, iras a las afueras de la aldea y serás nuestra punta de lanza, contra posibles enemigos.

—Raikage-Sama —dijo Yugito —Aunque no siempre discuto, en este caso, lo hare: Aunque soy fuerte y veloz, no creo ser capaz de retener un hipotético ataque enemigo —Incluso la rubia, conocía sus límites.

—Lo sé, Yugito —dijo Ǽ, si él lo sabía, ¿entonces, porque la enviaba? —Por ello mismo iras tú: Tú, no controlas el poder de Nibi, lo cual te hace débil y si eres capturada, tu pérdida, no será un problema —dijo con descaro el hombre —En cambio, si capturan a Bee, tendremos un gran problema, ya que él ha conseguido controlar al 100% el poder de Hachibi, cosa que tú jamás podrás hacer. Puedes irte —El Raikage, volvió a su papeleo, mientras que Yugito, salió de allí. Ella sabía cómo la veían, todos en la aldea: Como una inútil, ya que era una de las pocas usuarias de Katon y lo que predominaba en Kumo era el Raiton. Asi que para todos, ella era un fenómeno, por más que Nibi fuera una Biju de Katon y compuesta por un largo pelaje fuego. Camino por las calles y vio las sonrisas burlescas de todos, deseándole la muerte a la rubia, silenciosamente y alabando a Bee, en cuanto llego.

Finalmente, ella llego a las puertas de la aldea y se quedó de pie: viendo el gran valle árido ante ella.

— _ **No**_ _ **te rindas gatita**_ —Murmuro Naoko, desde su interior, pero pronto, las lágrimas afloraron en los ojos de la rubia, quien se sentó a un lado de la muralla y dejo que sus lágrimas traicioneras, escaparan de los ojos. Acababan de enviarla a su muerte y ella, sencillamente, lo había aceptado. Era y se sentía como una completa estúpida, ¿Por qué tuvo que marchar directo a una posible muerte? ¿Qué la hizo recorrer ese camino, hasta las murallas de Kumo?: El ansia de ser querida y amada, al igual que lo era Bee — _ **Sea lo que sea, que venga a nosotras, lo derrotaremos y le demostraremos a Ǽ, lo que significa ser una gata y ser las mejores usuarias de Katon, del mundo.**_

 **::::::::::::::::**

 **Hi no Kuni**

 **::::::::::::::::**

Según algunos mensajes desde distintos puntos de las Shinobi Godaikoku, los ataques eran dirigidos a las aldeas, que poseyeran algún Jinchuriki y a Kaguya y Hagoromo, no les tomo mucho, descubrir porque: Sus enemigos, deseaban "El Chakra primerio" aquel Chakra, que solo podía otorgar el Shinju y solo lo conseguirían, reuniendo a las Bijus.

Hagoromo se puso de pie de su asiento, realizo sellos de manos, salió al exterior y fue cubierto por un aura roja, miro al cielo— **¡Rinnegan Hijutsu:** **Sekai Chitsujo: Tōgō Chakra Hanpatsu** **! (Jutsu Secreto del Rinnegan: Orden Mundial: Repeler Chakra Unificado)** —Su Rinnegan se volvió rojo, extendió sus manos, levito y luego toda esa aura roja, se dispersó por el mundo.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **En otro punto de las Shinobi Godaikoku**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **3** personas caminaban a paso lento y cansado.

Uno de ellos tenía el cabello rojo, cubriendo uno de sus ojos, su piel pálida y llevaba una camisa roja y un pantalón negro.

El segundo tenía el cabello naranja rebelde, ojos grises, piel blanca, una camiseta amarilla y un pantalón azul.

La tercera era una dama de cabello azul, ojos dorados y llevaba una gabardina.

El trio llego a su objetivo: Una estatua gigante, con grilletes en los pies y **9** ojos aparentemente cerrados.

— ¡Cuando la liberemos, juro que le voy a partir, todo lo que se le llama cara! —Grito furiosa la dama de cabello azul.

—Cálmate —dijo el hombre de cabello naranja, quien le sonreía —Ella dijo, que solo en este día, podríamos liberarla, no está lloviendo y acabamos de almorzar, no me parece tan malo —El usuario del **Rin'negan** asintió.

—Ahora, solo tenemos que acampar, hasta que se haga de noche —dijo el pelirrojo y todos asintieron, llego la noche, y los 3 se pusieron ante la estatua, mientras que la dama de cabello azul y el hombre de cabello naranja, tomaban los hombros del hombre de cabello rojo, quien redirigió todo el Chakra que le enviaban sus compañeros, hacia la estatua— **¡Rikudo Kai: Gedo Mazo Hakai! (Liberación de los Seis Caminos: Destrucción de la Estatua Demoniaca del Camino Exterior)** —Una energía dorada formo grietas en la estatua, hasta que esta, se vio destruida de entre las ruinas, se levantó una dama de cabello negro, ojos Rinnegan con **9** tomoes, llevaba un Kimono negro y era la más pura y bella mujer, del mundo.

—Lamentamos la demora, Mayu-Sama —dijo el hombre de cabello naranja, a su señora.

—Lo hicieron en el tiempo acordado, Yahiko-Kun —dijo Mayu.

— ¡Mayu-Sama! —Grito una insatisfecha Konan— ¡¿Por qué su liberación, tenía que ser en este lugar?! —La pelinegra la miro confundida.

—Ella está bien, Mayu-Sama —Aclaro Nagato sonriente —Es solo, que se hizo amiga de una cebra de camino hacia acá.

— ¡Esa cebra no es mi amiga! — Contraataco la usuaria del papel— ¡Además, esa cebra intento violarme! —A Mayu, le salió una gota tras su cabeza, eso definitivamente, no se lo esperaba.

— **Andando chicos** —dijo Mayu — **Iremos a Hi no Kuni, Kaguya-San, Ritsuko-Chan y Natsumi-Chan, nos están esperando** —dijo tras sentir el Chakra de su suegra e hijas— _**"Además de que Hagoromo, también está allí"**_ —Susurro, para sí misma.


	27. Chapter 26

**Naruto, pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Fairy Tail, pertenece a Hiro Mashima.**

 **Solo nos pertenecen los OC.**

 **:::::**

 **26**

 **:::::**

Naruto, Naruko, Ritsuko, Kaguya y Lucy, caminaban por la extensión de Tsuchi no Kuni, sabían lo que tenían que hacer.

—No olviden la misión —dijo Lucy.

—Ya pareces, mi esposa —Se quejó Naruto.

—Es tu novia —dijo Naruko sonriente, el rubio mayor llevo sus manos a su nuca.

—Tu también eres mi novia —dijo el rubio, Naruko se sonrojo.

— ¡MATENLO! —Fue el grito de guerra, pronunciado por al menos **10** Nukenin de Iwa, **7** Nukenin Konoha y **9** Nukenin Kusa. Una lluvia de Shuriken, Kunais y Jutsus Doton, Suiton y Katon descendió del cielo.

—Kaguya-Chan —pidió Naruto, la reina del Chakra, dio un paso al frente.

— **¡** **Kesshō Junjo: Kūpora** **! (Orden Final: Jutsu Cúpula)** —Kaguya utilizo su **In'Yōton** , para crear arena de plata y crear una cúpula, que los protegió a todos.

— **¡** **Sanshō̄o** **no Iki o Shakunetsu! (Soplo de Salamandra de Calor Abrasador)** —Exclamo Naruko, combinando su **Katon** y su **Hi no Mahō.** Barriendo ella sola, con sus enemigos, quienes quedaron en el suelo malheridos, hasta que vio a unos pocos de Konoha, quienes seguían en pie, usando **Suiton**. Naruko estuvo por actuar, pero Naruto negó con su cabeza.

— **¡Yami no āchi no Akuma! (Arco de la Demoniza de la Oscuridad)** —Exclamo Naruto, rodeando su brazo de oscuridad pura, del cual fue liberado un resplandor de energía que dejo a sus enemigos, inconscientes.

— **Buen trabajo en equipo** —dijo Ritsuko con una gota, tras su cabeza —Andando, tenemos que movernos hacia Iwa — **Todos siguieron su camino, pero una sombra también se movilizaba con ellos…**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

No fue difícil, hacer uso de Runas (En el caso de Lucy) de transformación o un Henge no Fūin (En el caso de Naruto, Naruko, Ritsuko y Kaguya), para movilizarse, dentro de Iwa, en búsqueda de aquello, por lo que habían ido.

 **Recuerdo**

— _ **Entre las llamadas "Montañas del Silencio" de Iwa, encontraran un templo**_ _—dijo Hagoromo —_ _ **Le he pedido a Yami**_ _(Una langosta/invocación)_ _ **que avise a los Ninsō sobre un posible ataque, pero aun asi, necesitamos el huevo, ya que el fruto se perdió, el enemigo necesitara algo aún más poderoso y temo que Momoshiki, sepa algo sobre el Huevo, lo que encerré y lo que deje en ese templo, no debe de caer en manos equivocadas, iría yo mismo… de no ser, porque estoy entrenando**_ _—dijo un serio Hagoromo, podrían estar en serios aprietos._

— _**¡¿LE LLAMAS ENTRENAR, A TOMAR EL SOL?!**_ _—Pregunto una furiosa Ritsuko, Hagoromo estaba en una silla, al lado de la piscina, platicando, con su abuela (Kushina)_

 **Fin del Recuerdo**

Finalmente llegaron y un grupo de Ninsō, salieron al encuentro, Naruto realizo el **Taju Kage Bushin** , quienes se lanzaron contra los Ninsō.

Entraron al templo, encontraron una baldosa fuera de su lugar, la cual daba paso a unas escaleras, bajaron por ellas y llegaron hasta un estante, el supuesto huevo, dejado por Hagoromo, no estaba allí.

— **Esto no será lindo, cuando se lo contemos a Otosan** —Murmuro una temerosa Ritsuko, su padre había intentado ocultar algo de gran poder en ese lugar, fuera lo que fuera, que se encontraba en ese Huevo, posiblemente, ahora mismo, estaría en manos de Momoshiki.

Volvieron y dieron la alerta, Minato invoco a los Sapos y Hagoromo a sus langostas, se les dio la orden de ir en búsqueda del huevo.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Guarida de Momoshiki**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

— ¡Oiga, Jefe! —Le llamo un sonriente Jun— ¿Era esto lo que quería? —Jun sostenía un objeto gelatinoso y resbaladizo entre sus manos —Si Hagoromo dejo a los Ninsō, definitivamente son de lo peor que hay, en cuanto a guerreros, esto fue muy sencillo.

— **Ve por el pasillo, hasta la puerta 119 y déjalo allí** —Ordeno Momoshiki —Envíen a Kabuto a Kiri, quiero que cause un gran destrozo a su infraestructura —Kabuto hizo acto de aparición y antes de que sus compañeros hablaran, dijo que sencillamente era un Jutsu de Cambio de Piel y que por eso seguía vivo.

Sin decir nada más y con sus órdenes dadas, Kabuto desapareció en un **Suiton Shunshin**.

 **:::::::**

 **Kiri**

 **:::::::**

Kabuto era el maestro del disfraz, no le hacía falta un Henke, solo las ropas de un Shinobi de Kiri (Que siempre lo mantenía en su maleta), Kabuto había sido un espía para Orochimaru, NE y para Konoha, espiando diversas aldeas y llevando vestimentas de todas ellas.

Paso los controles de Kiri, sin problema alguno y observo la infraestructura de la aldea, busco un lugar alto y el más alto que encontró, fue la torre del Mizukage, utilizo un Bushin, apareció allí y realizo sellos.

— _Siempre me he preguntado, si la historia de Atlantis es real_ —Pensó Kabuto sonriente— **¡Suiton:** **Saishū dai Kōzui no Jutsu! (E. Agua: Jutsu Gran Inundación Final)** —Las aguas de Kiri se alzaron alrededor de la aldea, como si fueran grandes muros acuáticos, antes de caer con fuerza sobre toda la aldea en su extensión.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Momoshiki creo 2 frutos de Chakra a partir de Kinshiki y Mamoru.**


	28. Soldado Advertivo

**Naruto, pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Fairy Tail, pertenece a Hiro Mashima.**

 **Solo nos pertenecen los OC.**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **26: Soldado Advertido…**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 _Cuando el Equipo Ǽ se fue de Fiore, un ataque sin presentes, una alianza de todos los Gremios Oscuros, se vio formada y con la ayuda de los Etherias, quienes se vieron liberados de sus libros, las posibilidades de ganar, era pocas. Pero aun había una esperanza: alguien… alguien debía de hacer un sacrificio y comprometerse a obtener una magia, tan antigua como la tierra misma._

 _Existe una razón, para que la historia diga "Rikudo Sen'nin" (Ermitaño de los Seis Caminos) y no diga "Kyodai Rikudo Sen'nin" (Los Hermanos Ermitaños de los Seis Caminos)_

 _El poder del Chakra, el poder del Byakugan, del Tenseigan y la Magia que manipulaba Hamura, le hicieron un enemigo temido y respetado por muchos, pero asi mismo, vieron un enemigo en él, algo que hizo, que en más de una ocasión, intentaran asesinarlo y en más de una ocasión, cayeron muertos, gracias a su magia._

 **:::::::::::**

 **Kumo**

 **:::::::::::**

Yugito los vio acercarse, ella deseaba ser reconocida y haría lo que fuera, por ese reconocimiento aun si implicaba, atacar a un completo extraño.

— **¡Katon: Gōryūka no Jutsu! (E. Fuego: Jutsu Fuego de Dragón)** —Exclamo la Jinchuriki, lanzando una esfera de fuego contra el equipo de Fairy Tail.

—Con permiso —dijo Natsu, colocándose ante la bola de fuego de la chica, quien habría esperado que él se defendiera, no… ¡ESO FUE BIZARRO! ¡¿QUIÉN EN SU SANO JUICIO, DEVORARIA LITERALMENTE, UNA ESFERA DE FUEGO?! A esa pregunta se juntó otra ¿Quiénes eran estas personas?

—No estamos aquí, para herirte… —dijo Hagoromo, haciendo acto de presencia. Yugito escucho a Naoko decir "Otosan", lo cual la perturbo y luego se fijó en los ojos del veinteañero —…Asi que, ¿Nos dejaras tener una audiencia con tu Kage? —Yugito se ruborizo, al ver a otro miembro del curioso grupo y los guio, hasta los guardias.

—Estas personas, tienen información de vital importancia, para Kumo, podríamos tener otro ataque en cualquier momento —dijo Yugito a los guardias —Asi que llamen a un escuadrón ANBU y que los lleven ante Ǽ —6 ANBU's aparecieron y guiaron al grupo, ante su Raikage.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **30 minutos después; Oficina de Ǽ**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

— ¿Y un ataque, por parte de quien, si se puede saber? —Pregunto un desconfiado Ǽ, pero también ambicioso, al ver el **Byakugan** en los ojos de Kaguya y Hamura, asi mismo como el **Sharingan** , ya que acababa de reconocer a Mikoto, Itachi y Shisui, o algo aún más importante: El **Rin'negan** resplandeciente en los ojos de Hagoromo.

— **La Organización** —dijo Ritsuko seriamente — **La responsable del ataque que sufrieron hace 2 semanas.**

— ¿Saben ustedes, cuáles son sus objetivos? —Pregunto un preocupado Ǽ, quien ya había escuchado de ese grupo, es más: Acababan de ser atacados por un maestro del **Fūton** , integrante de ese grupo.

— **Desean encontrar a los 9 Bijus y tomar su Chakra** —dijo Kaguya, seriamente preocupada por sus nietas, asi mismo, Ǽ se preocupó, pero en esta ocasión por Bee.

—Disculpen, un segundo —dijo Ǽ tomando aire— ¡ANBU!

—A su orden, Raikage-Sama —dijo un Shinobi quien cayó desde el techo.

—Manda a llamar a Bee, se encuentra en la Isla Tortuga —dijo Ǽ, el ANBU asintió y desapareció en un Shunshin— ¡Tora! —Un ANBU con mascara de Tigre cayo desde el techo —Contacta a Karasu (Cuervo), Neko (Gato), Okami (Lobo) y Washu (Águila); quiero que desplieguen sus escuadrones, podríamos estar esperando, un ataque inminente de La Organización —Tora desapareció en un Shunshin, para dar el aviso —Arigato, por su ayuda, no tengo como pagárselos.

—No se preocupe, solo hacemos nuestro trabajo, para asegurar, la supervivencia de todas las Shinobi Godaikoku —dijo Kushina, mientras que todos salían de allí y desaparecían, por obra del **Hiraishin** de Minato, antes de ser emboscados por un **5°** escuadrón ANBU, con órdenes de obtener sus Kekkei Genkai, pero estos escaparon, los ANBU lo supieron: Su Kage, estaría furioso.

 _ **(N/A: ¿Qué pasara en el siguiente capítulo?**_

 _ **Naruto, Naruko, Natsu, Lucy y Erza; conocen al equipo Samui, los salvan de una emboscada Nukenin y se hacen amigos**_

 _ **El Equipo Ǽ va a Kiri, tienen una batalla contra un miembro de La Organización, no pueden salvar a Yagura, pero salvan a Sayuri (Sanbi))**_


	29. Chapter 28

**Naruto, pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Fairy Tail, pertenece a Hiro Mashima.**

 **Solo nos pertenecen los OC.**

 **:::::**

 **28**

 **:::::**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Base de "La Organización"**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Todos los miembros de La Organización, se sorprendieron, al ver la nueva apariencia de Momoshiki.

— **Este, es un nuevo poder…** —dijo Momoshiki sonriente: Su piel se volvió roja, sus escleróticas se volvieron negras, sus colmillos, orejas y mentón crecieron, volviéndose puntiagudos, sus cuernos tomaron una forma demoniaca— **…Un nuevo poder, que compartiré, con ustedes** —Momoshiki extendió su mano a Daiki, un resucitado Gin, Deidara y Jun, quienes eran los últimos miembros de La Organización, los **4** se volvieron extremadamente pálidos y rodeados por un aura gris — **El Equipo de Fairy Tail, ya nos ha molestado suficiente. Si esto sigue, se volverán una amenaza contra nuestros planes. Jun, asesínalos a todos** —El hombre rubio asintió, mientras que salía de la base en un **Fūton: Shunshin**.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 _Namikaze Jin, siempre había ambicionado aprender tantos_ _ **Fūton Jutsus**_ _, como le fuera posible, hasta que un día conoció a quien futuramente, sería la madre de su hijo: Kurokaze Kaoru, miembro del Clan Hyuga, por parte de su madre y una gran usuaria del Fūton y única maga habitante de Konoha, única y famosa, por dominar las_ _ **3 Slayer Mahō (Dragón, God y Demon)**_ _; sin embargo, él no sabía, que ella era una maga y pensaba que solo era buena en_ _ **Fūton**_ _,_ _ **Hyoton**_ _y_ _ **Katon**_ _._

 _ **Fūton**_ _azul y mortal;_ _ **Hyoton**_ _negro capaz de congelar, a un enemigo en segundos y el_ _ **Katon**_ _, más poderoso del mundo._

 _Tomo una muestra del ADN de su esposa, pero no obtuvo los resultados esperados, tomo nuevamente una muestra y comenzó a estudiarla, años después, cuando su hijo tenía_ _ **19**_ _años, envió las muestras conservadas en perfecto estado, a un joven aprendiz de científico: Orochimaru, miembro del equipo Sarutobi, esto fue lo que le hizo ambicionar a Orochimaru, ser inmortal y aprender todos los Jutsus del mundo, sin embargo, las muestras enviadas por Jin, jamás mostraron, la existencia de un_ _ **Kekkei Genkai**_ _._

 _Lleno de ira y al ver, que su hijo, jamás pudo usar el_ _ **Fūton**_ _, al mismo nivel que su esposa, asesino a esta última; fue capturado y encarcelado._

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **¡JIN!** —Grito Momoshiki, desde la puerta de la habitación del Namikaze —Es hora, de que vayas en busca de los miembros del equipo de Fiore y les des, muerte.

—Saldré en seguida, Momoshiki-Sama —dijo Kaito, desapareciendo en un **Fūton: Shunshin**.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Camino a Mizu no Kuni**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

— _Esto es muy difícil_ —Pensó Naruto, quien caminaba de forma pesada, al igual que Naruko, Erza, Natsu, Gray, Lucy, Shikamaru, Satsuki, Fū, Kushina, Minato, Mikoto, Itachi, Shisui, Hagoromo, Hamura, Zetsu, Natsumi, Ritsuko y Kaguya. Todos ellos, tenían sellos de gravedad, sobre sus cuerpos— ¿Alguien podría repetirme, nuevamente, porque vamos de este modo, hacia Mizu no Kuni?

— **Mis Kitsunes, descubrieron que Mizu es el siguiente lugar que será atacado por La Organización, Naruto** —dijo Ritsuko — **Asi que vamos a salvarlos, si es que para cuando lleguemos, ya esté ocurriendo, lo peor.**

— **¡Fūton: Ikki no Jutsu! (E. Viento: Jutsu Furia)** —Exclamo una voz juvenil, todos sintieron como el golpe de viento, les enviaba hacia atrás, pero gracias a los **Jūryoku no Fūin** , pudieron evitar salir despedidos.

— **¡Taki! (Cae)** —Ordenaron Naruto y Lucy, usando su **Jūryoku no Mahō** , haciendo que su rival, cayera desde un árbol y fuera jalado hacia el suelo, se sintiera muy pesado, el suelo, comenzó a cuartearse. Era un hombre de cabello rubio, quien se puso de pie, llevaba una túnica negra con nubes rojas, no hacía falta ser un genio, para saber de quien se trataba.

— " _Imposible"_ —Murmuro Minato, totalmente en Shock. El hombre rubio subió su mirada y vio al Yondaime, totalmente desconectado del mundo que lo rodeaba, el Akatsuki dio una sonrisa muy grande.

— ¡Fūton: Kazekiri no Jutsu! (E. Viento: Jutsu Viento Cortante) —Exclamo el Akatsuki, lanzando una ola de viento, que fue hacia el grupo, pero sobre todo: Hacia Minato.

— **¡Tenryū no Kagitsume! (Gaara del Dragón del Cielo)** —Exclamo Naruto, lanzando un ataque de su Dragón Slayer Mahō, evitando que su padre saliera herido— ¡Otosan, reacciona!

— **¡Tetsu Kunō! (Tormento de Hierro)** —Exclamaron Erza y Naruko, atacando al mismo tiempo con Dagas, Kunai's y Katanas

— **¡Hiryū Jūryoku! (Dragón de Fuego Gravitatorio)** —Exclamaron Lucy y Natsu, combinando sus magias y dándoles a las llamas, la forma de un dragón rosa, que golpeo a su rival, mientras que las armas seguían lloviendo desde el cielo, dejándolo tendido en el suelo.

—Bien hecho —dijo Gray, preparando su Bazuca de hielo, por petición de Kushina, mientras que Kaguya, iba a ver a Minato, quien seguía congelado.

Minato finalmente reacciono — ¡CUIDADO! —Minato utilizo una versión avanzada del Hiraishin, aún sin nombre alguno: Un sello con forma de hexagrama apareció en el suelo y una luz verde los transporto a otro lugar, justo antes de...

— **¡Kinjutsu: Fūton:** **Zetsubō-tekina Kōhai** **no Jutsu! (Jutsu Prohibido: E. Viento: Jutsu Devastación Desesperanzadora)** —Exclamo Jun, liberando una onda de viento muy peligrosa, que llego a pequeñas aldeas, asesinando a sus habitantes, luego Jun cayó al suelo de rodillas, sonriente, quizás no pudo alcanzar a herir a su hijo, nuera y compañeros de este o de sus nietos... pero varias aldeas acababan de ser destruidas —Es hora de ir a Suna, ¿Seguirá Shamon al mando? —Se preguntó, para luego desaparecer en un Fūton: Shunshin.

 _ **(N/A DIEGO: Shamon es o era el Nidaime Kazekage)**_

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Su existencia era extraña, asi mismo su renacimiento, también lo era: Afectado y retroalimentado por el Senjutsu de su nuevo amo, lo que surgió del huevo era un ser antropomórfico con cabeza de halcón, plumas en el cuerpo, cuerpo humano y solo vestía con un pantalón negro.**


	30. 29: El Fin Chigiri no Sato

**Naruto pertenece, a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Fairy Tail pertenece, a Hiro Mashima.**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **El Fin de Chigiri no Sato**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

El Equipo Ǽ, tenía una única misión: Derrotar a La Organización y luego volver a Fiore, sin embargo, todos en Fiore, sabían cuán importante era, detener a La Organización, así que Thomas E. Fiore, clasifico la misión como «Misión de **10** años»

—Disculpe la pregunta, Minato-San —dijo Erza, adolorida por la reciente batalla contra Namikaze Jun— ¿Qué clase de hombre, es su padre?

—Mi padre… él fue uno de los Tokubetsu Jōnin, más poderosos de Konoha —dijo Minato —Mis padres, eran tan poderosos, que prácticamente vencieron en una cruzada, una alianza entre: Taki, Kusa, Yōgan y Kemuri.

—Jamás había escuchado sobre Yōgan o Kemuri no Sato, Otosan —dijo Naruko.

—Okasan, tenía la misma Magia Demon Slayer que Naruto y con ella, destruyo ambas aldeas, pero dejando vivos a los civiles —dijo Minato —Eso le gano el titulo de Kuro no Ha (Cuchilla Oscura)

— ¡¿Oba-sama era Kuronami Kaoru?! —Preguntaron Naruto y Naruko, quedando en total Shock. Kaoru, era una de los pocos miembros del Libro Bingo en la sección X. Con la leyenda: «De nada sirve escapar, solo implora a los Kamis, no ser asesinado»

—Abran los ojos —dijo Obito —Estamos llegando a Mizu no Kuni, aquí, aquellos que sean portadores de un Kekkei Genkai, son odiados —A todos les sonó raro —Lo poco que sé, es que el Yondaime Mizukage, ha dado la orden de exterminar a todos los… —Un grito, llamo la atención de todos, quienes corrieron en pos del grito, buscando a la persona.

Llegaron y encontraron a un niño, quien era sujetado por el cuello, por un ANBU, junto a él, había otra pareja ANBU, los 3, dispuestos a matar al niño.

— ¡Naruto, espera! —dijo Rin.

Los ANBU's volvieron su mirada, hacia el lugar, del cual escucharon el grito.

— **¡Tenryū Kagitsume! (Garra del Dragón del Cielo)** —Exclamo Naruto, pateando a uno de los ANBU's, en la cabeza, y dejándolo fuera de batalla en el acto.

— **¡Hiryū Kagitsume! (Garra del Dragón de Fuego)** —Exclamo Natsu, lanzando patadas de fuego, a los rostros de una pareja ANBU, quienes cayeron al suelo de forma pesada— ¡Van **2** , que no escape, el ultimo! —El último ANBU corrió, hasta que las **Chakra Chen** de Kushina, se anudaron en sus pies y lo subió a un árbol, Itachi, siendo sintiendo compasión por el ANBU, le torturo con el **Tsukuyomi**. (Mejor el **Tsukuyomi** , a que Kushina, le ahogara con su **Suiton** )

—Por orden del Yondaime Mizukage, todos los portadores de **Kekkei Genkai** , deben de ser asesinados —dijo Itachi, dejándolos a todos impresionados, mientras que veían al niño desmayado en brazos de Lucy —Esto inicio hace **6** meses.

—Alguien viene —dijo Mikoto, todos se prepararon para, la siguiente batalla. Pronto vieron a un hombre de cabello azul, un ojo parchado, un par de pergaminos como aretes en sus orejas, la bandana de Kiri y llevaba un sweater azul y un pantalón del mismo color.

— ¿Están ustedes del lado de Yagura? —Preguntaron Minato y el hombre de cabello azul.

—Somos la resistencia, nos oponemos a los mandatos del Yondaime Mizukage —dijo el hombre —Soy Ao.

—Soy Namikaze Minato, miembro del gremio mágico de Fairy Tail, estamos aquí, para detener a La Organización, quienes deben de tener al menos, algunos de sus Nukenin, causando problemas, en Kiri —dijo Minato, Ao dijo que le siguieran.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Base de La Resistencia**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Al llegar a la base, el niño se encontró con su padre y le fue comentado a Terumi Mei, líder de la resistencia, sobre la ayuda que prestaría el equipo Ǽ a la causa, para detener a Yagura.

El cuerpo de Itachi, se sacudió.

— ¿Te encuentras bien, Niisan? —Pregunto Satsuki, Itachi asintió.

—Envié un Daibakuha Bushin, para hablar con Yagura y proponer que depusiera las armas, destruyo el Bushin, la torre del Mizukage acaba de ser destruida, hay pocas probabilidades, de que siga vivo, pero propongo un ataque sistemático, contra Yagura —dijo Itachi, Mei se propuso a hablar con los generales de La Resistencia y les dio a los miembros de Fairy Tail, un lugar donde descansar.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **A la mañana siguiente**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

—Se ha decidido, tomar una ofensiva contra Yagura —dijo Mei a todos los presentes en la base —Quienes deseen ir contra él, levanten su mano y formen una fila a mi derecha, quienes no deseen luchar o desean proteger a los civiles, por favor a mi izquierda —El grupo de la derecha era más numeroso, pero en el centro, solo quedo alguien— ¿Qué ocurre Takumi-San? —Pregunto Mei, él era uno de los mejores Shinobis y su **Hyoton** no tenía igual.

—No es nada, Terumi-Sama —dijo Takumi, realizando sellos a gran velocidad— **¡Hyoton: Sōryū Bōfūsetsu no Jutsu! (E. Hielo: Ráfaga Doble del Dragón Negro)** —Un dragón de hielo negro, apareció repentinamente y Takumi, esperaba que todos los que estaban en esa base, fueran asesinados.

— **¡Ice Make: Ice Bringer! (Creación de Hielo: Portador de Hielo)** —En las manos de Gray se crearon un par de espadas curvas, con las cuales, destruyo el dragón de hielo de Takumi.

— **¡** **Hyoton: Ikkaku Hakugei** **no Jutsu** **! (** _ **E. Hielo**_ **: Jutsu Ballena Blanca de Un Cuerno** **)** —Exclamo nuevamente Takumi, lanzando la ballena contra Gray.

— **¡Ice Make: Blades! (Creación de Hielo: Cuchillas)** —Gray malhirió a Takumi y luego le golpeo en la cabeza, dejándolo inconsciente. Takumi fue llevado a la sala de interrogación y todos los miembros de la alianza, rodearon a Gray, agradeciéndole por salvarles.

— ¡El ejercito del Mizukage…! —Fū no pudo seguir hablando, ya que un torrente de agua, golpeo el lugar, matando a cientos, solo quedo el grupo de Fairy Tail y otros **100** en pie.

—Ríndanse, ahora —dijo Yagura impasible, pero pronto reconoció a Minato, antes de darse cuenta, miles de destellos dorados, Jutsus **Suiton** , **Fūton** y **Katon** , acababan con sus tropas o los dejaban inconscientes— **¡Suiton: Dai San no Nami no Jutsu! (E. Agua: Jutsu Tercera Ola)** —Exclamo Yagura, lanzando una gran ola de agua...

— ¡Naruko-Chan! —Le llamaron Natsu y Naruto.

— **¡** **Kasai no Sukaru** **! (Cráneo de Fuego)** —Exclamo Naruko, juntando sus manos, las cuales comenzaron a destilar fuego, extendió sus manos entre las cuales salió una esfera de fuego.

— **¡Katon: Jigoku no Ken no Jutsu! (E. Fuego: Jutsu Espadas Ardientes)** —Exclamaron Mikoto, Satsuki, Itachi y Shisui, lanzando pequeñas esferas de fuego consecutivas, que golpearon la ola de Yagura.

— ¡ **Suiton:** **Taiseiyō Tsunami** **no Jutsu! (E. Agua: Jutsu Maremoto Atlántico)** —Yagura llevo sus manos tras su cabeza y al llevarlas al frente, libero un potente Jutsu Suiton, solo los miembros ya diezmados de la resistencia y los miembros de Fairy Tail quienes comenzaron a brillar en un color dorado.

— **¡Hiraishin: no Shi no Jutsu! (Jutsu Dios del Trueno Volador Cuatro)** —Exclamo Minato, poniéndolos a todos a salvo. Mientras que la base, fue puesta bajo el agua por Yagura. Los miembros de la Resistencia y Fairy Tail aparecieron nuevamente.

—Me estoy cansando de esto —dijo Naruto, quien miro a Ritsuko, la Kitsune realizo sellos, volvió al cuerpo de Naruto, el cual se cubrió con un manto dorado— ¡No dejare que asesines a estas personas, Yagura! —Kaguya, realizo los mismos sellos de manos, que su nieta, volviendo al cuerpo de Naruto y coloreando el cabello de su amado de color blanco y dándole el **Eien Mangekyo Sharingan.**

— ¡No importa, cuanto se eleve tu Chakra, o cuantos cambios físicos sufras, caerás de todos modos! —Dijo el enloquecido Yagura— **¡Suiton:** **Kyodaina Suiryūdan no Jutsu** **! (E. Agua: Jutsu Dragón Titánico de Agua)** —Yagura libero desde su cuerpo, un dragón de agua de gran tamaño, que lanzo contra Naruto.

— ¡Naruto, cuidado! —Grito Hagoromo.

— **¡Shinra Tensei! (Juicio Divino)** —Exclamo Naruto, lanzando una ola gravitacional, que golpeo el dragón y a Yagura— ¡Necesito que me consigan tiempo, estoy preparando algo para salvarlo!

— ¿Salvarlo? —Pregunto Fū, confundida.

—Fū-Chan, dime ¿Natsumi puede comunicarse con Saori, el Biju de Yagura? —Pregunto Naruto, Fū se concentro, pero Natsumi salió de Fū y dijo que la comunicación con su hermana, era imposible.

— **¡Suiton:** **Kyodaina Suiryūdan no Jutsu** **! (E. Agua: Jutsu Dragón Titánico de Agua)** —Exclamo Yagura, lanzando un nuevo dragón contra Naruto.

— **¡Amaterasu!** —Mikoto libero las llamas negras del Amaterasu, que consumieron el dragón de agua.

— **¡Suiton:** **Sansei Ame** **no Jutsu! (E. Agua: Jutsu Lluvia Acida)** —Exclamo Yagura, lanzando una bola de agua al cielo, que pronto comenzó a caer como Senbon, matando a miles, tanto rebeldes como aquellos que apoyaban a Yagura, pero el **Katon** y el **Hi no Mahō** de Naruko y Natsu, salvaron a cientos.

— ¡LISTO! —Exclamo Naruto, ahora vistiendo una chaqueta blanca y un pantalón también blanco, sus ojos mostraban el Rin'negan y su cabello se había vuelto blanco, lo vieron realizar sellos.

— ¡Sea lo que sea, que estés planeando, te juro que no funcionara! —Dijo Yagura, reuniendo aun más Chakra— **¡Suiton:** **Mizu no Kami no Sabaki no Jutsu** **! (E. Agua: Juicio Final del Dios del Agua)** —Una esfera de agua de un tamaño titánico, cayó desde el cielo.

— ¡ESA COSA DESTRUIRA, TODA MIZU NO KUNI! —Grito una espantada Mei.

— **¡** **Fūton: Shinkū Taigyoku no Jutsu** **! (** **Elemento Viento: Jutsu Gran** _**Esfera**_ **del** _**Vacío**_ **)** —Exclamaron Ritsuko, Fū y Natsumi, lanzando una esfera de viento, del tamaño de la esfera de agua, pero no era suficiente.

— ¡Amaterasu! —Por segunda vez en el mismo día, Mikoto, utilizo su Mangekyō Sharingan, enviando llamas negras, que dieron poder a la esfera de viento, convirtiéndola en una esfera de fuego negro, ganando la batalla, con la esfera de agua.

— **¡** **Rin'ne** **gan Hijutsu:** **Shinigami no Hōshutsu no Jutsu** **! (Jutsu Secreto del** **Rin'ne** **gan: Liberación de Shinigami)** —La mano derecha de Naruto brillaba con **5** llamas verdes en cada dedo, Naruto paso por el lado, tanto de aliados como de enemigos, su velocidad se comparaba a la del **Hiraishin** de Minato, llego hasta Yagura y coloco su mano llameante en el vientre de Yagura.

Al lado de Yagura, apareció una dama de cabello gris, ojos rojos, sus ropas constaban de un Kimono blanco.

 **En medio de la victoria por ganar la guerra, Yagura dijo que Mei sería la Godaime Mizukage y antes de poder hacer algo, realizo el Shiki Fūin, sellándose dentro de Shinigami.**


	31. 30: Tengu: Ave y Hombre Bono

**Naruto, pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Fairy Tail, pertenece a Hiro Mashima.**

 **Solo nos pertenecen los OC.**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Tengu: "Ave y Hombre" + Bono: Pasado de Kaguya**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Kushina tomo un pergamino de la biblioteca Uzumaki y mostro la imagen de un ave, mientras que comenzaba a leer — « **Tengu** : Es un tipo de criatura legendaria que se encuentra en el folclore Shintoista y son considerados un tipo **Kami** o **Yōkai**. A pesar de que fueron bautizados, como un demonio, del extinto continente Chi, ambos Tengu son distintos: Los Tengu de Chi eran de apariencia similar a un perro; pero, los códices de Uzushio, lo representan como un ser con características humanas y de aves. Las representaciones más antiguas de los Tengu eran representados con picos, cosa que después se transformó en una nariz extremadamente larga, que hoy en día es el rasgo representativo de los _Tengu_ en la imaginación popular» —Sucedía que los últimos meses, en varias aldeas, se había dado el ataque de un ser "Mitad humano y mitad ave", los sobrevivientes, siempre decían que tenía cabeza de ave y cuerpo de hombre, nada más. Ningún otro tipo de información y luego de rebuscar en la biblioteca Uzumaki, Kushina dio con la historia de los Tengu.

—Ahora enfrentamos Tengu —dijo Naruto, quien acababa de despertar y se presentó en la sala de la Mansión, el rubio tenía su cabeza cubierta por su sombrero de perro, su camiseta de pijama estaba desabotonada y su torso mostraba rastros de labial de: Ritsuko, Kaguya y Wendy —Fantástico.

—No me sorprendería la existencia de la "Tengu Slayer" —dijo Minato, todos miraron al rubio mayor, mirándole como si acabara de decir, una gran estupidez —Mi padre, mostro un nivel de Fūton muy alto, ni siquiera Naruto, pudo enfrentarle y él es uno de los mayores usuarios de Fūton conocidos, ni Fū, Natsuki, Lucy o Ritsuko, mostraron estar siquiera a la par de mi padre. Eso es molesto, pero no me sorprendería, si él ha aprendido a aumentar el poder de su **Fūton** , hasta dar con algo parecido a **la Kaze no Mahō** o al **"Atsuton" (E. Presión)**

— **S** i **b** i **e** n, **e** x **i** s **t** e **l** a **p** r **e** s **i** ó **n** d **e** l **a** i **r** e **y** l **a** m **i** s **m** a **,** s **e** i **n** t **e** n **s** i **f** ic **a** c **o** n e **l** **Fūton** , **l** e **a** s **e** g **u** r **ó** , **M** i **n** a **t** o **-** S **a** n **,** q **u** e **n** o **e** x **i** s **t** e **u** n **e** l **e** m **e** n **t** o **,** c **o** m **o** e **l** q **u** e **u** s **t** e **d** d **e** s **c** r **i** b **e** —dijeron al unísono Hamura y Nagato. Hamura porque él tenía una gran maestría en **Fūton** y lo uso para crear al ancestro del **Juken** , Nagato usaba más el **Fūton** , que cualquiera de los restantes elementos. Kaguya y Mayu, también negaron la existencia de… "Un elemento avanzado, como evolución natural del **Fūton** "

—Oigan —dijo Naruto, interrumpiendo la charla, todos le miraron —Ya vengo, voy a ver cómo sigue, Saori-Chan —Todos asintieron y él fue a ver a la tortuga de 3 colas, quien llevaba encerrada en su habitación, desde hace ya **2** semanas, de la muerte de Yagura, se sentía culpable, ella debió de ser capaz de disipar ese Genjutsu, esa orden de exterminio y no pudo hacerlo, Yagura, solo fue libre, cuando decidio fallecer.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

—Saori-Chan, se encierra en su habitación, apenas come, no habla con nadie —Pensó Naruto preocupado, cuando se halló a sí mismo, frente a la puerta de la habitación de la chica de cabello plateado. Tomo aire, dio suaves golpes en la puerta.

— **¿Quién es?** —Pregunto una voz suave como el rumor del agua y femenina.

—Soy yo, Saori-Chan —dijo el joven mago —Soy Naruto, solo quiero saber cómo sigues o si quieres hablar —El rubio espero, pero no recibió respuesta de la Biju —Puedo ayudarte, solo dime que quieres que haga por ti. Si deseas comer algo, puedo traértelo o podemos salir de paseo —La puerta se abrió, una mano surgió desde la habitación y arrastro al rubio al interior de la habitación. Ante Naruto, estaba la chica de cabello gris largo, su cabello había sido cortado, llegando hasta sus hombros, un fleco de cabello cubría uno de sus ojos de iris rojo; su piel estaba mucho más pálida que la última vez, que había visto el sol, llevaba una camiseta de manga ¾ blanca y un pantalón de algodón. Se veía triste; Naruto alargo una mano para acariciar la mejilla de la Biju.

Saori, alargo su mano, tomo el brazo de Naruto, lo arrastro a la habitación, lo lanzo a la cama, se despojó de su camiseta e hizo lo mismo con la camiseta del rubio.

Naruto se quedó por un segundo confundido, pero luego sonrió, se dijo que haría todo con tal de hacerla feliz a ella, a Ritsuko, Natsumi y al resto de las Bijus. Le quito su camiseta a la Biju, luego fueron los pantalones los que cayeron al suelo, asi como la ropa interior, mientras que el rubio y la tortuga humanizada, daban rienda suelta a la pasión y lujuria.

Naruto, solo podía apreciar el escultural cuerpo de la Kame, de gran belleza, al igual que lo era el cuerpo de la Kitsune.

— _Sin duda alguna, son hermanas_ —Pensó Naruto sonriente, antes de besar a la hermosa Biju.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Sala de la Mansión**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

— **Mientras que estuve encerrada en el Gedo Mazo** —dijo Mayu, para luego sostenerle la mirada a Hagoromo, quien retrocedió como si acabaran de darle, un golpe en el rostro — **Pude hacer uso del «Rinbo: Hengoku» (Limbo: Cárcel Fronteriza), para… por asi decirlo: "Controlar Bushin desde un mundo invisible al ojo humano" y pude ver los actos de Momoshiki, actualmente, no le quedan muchos hombres y me temo, que está intentando romper ESE Fūin.**

— ¿De qué **Fūin** habla, Mayu-Sama? —Pregunto Natsu.

— **¡Mayu!** —Grito Hagoromo visiblemente alterado y sudoroso, solo de considerar, lo que su exesposa estaba proponiendo— **¡¿No intentas decirnos que H, está intentando liberarse?!**

— **El Fūin está roto, Hagoromo** —dijo Mayu enfadada, con la forma en la que su exesposo, le estaba hablando.

—Ōtsutsuki Kiang —dijo Kaguya —Mi ex esposo, el padre de Hagoromo y Hamura.

—Déjame adivinar —pidió Ritsuko con un tono irónico —Es mucho más poderoso que tú, verdad Bāchan.

—Ōtsutsuki Kiang, es el último portador conocido del Chi Demon Slayer (Demon Slayer de Sangre) —dijo Kaguya preocupada.

 **Recuerdo (Narrado por Kaguya)**

 _Como ya todos saben, yo no pertenezco a este planeta, yo soy originaria de un planeta llamado Lada._

 _Teníamos una civilización muy avanzada y los conocimientos de la Magia eran lo nuestro, más no el Chakra._

 _En aquel entonces, yo tenía unos_ _ **9**_ _años y la magia que usábamos era de una Lácrima de gran tamaño, que daba su poder a todo el planeta y se encontraba en un pedestal._

 _(Hamura, lo relaciono con el_ _ **Tenseigan**_ _)_

 _Yo era una princesa y siguiente heredera del trono del reino Ōtsutsuki, pero una mañana, desde mi habitación, vi a un joven que llego al castillo, como hijo de una sirvienta, quien buscaba trabajo y por consecuencia, ese fue su destino._

 _Pero eso, no nos impidió conocernos e inventábamos supuestos trabajos o supuestos "accidentes", para conocernos. Kiang, era un chico hambriento de conocimientos, como su padre (Naruto) y siempre visitaba la Biblioteca; ambos aprovechábamos que los miércoles yo tenía clase de lectoescritura y me escapaba para jugar._

 _Vinimos a este mundo, escapando de Momoshiki, quien tomo el poder de Lada y todos sus reinos._

 _Yo tomo el fruto de Shinju, al no soportar el hecho de que todos vivieran en medio de guerras y acabe con las mismas, instaurando un nuevo reino, tuve a Hagoromo y Hamura, me llene de odio y resentimiento cuando ellos compartieron el Chakra con los otros._

 _Durante nuestra batalla, transformada en Jubi, Kiang utilizo su Senjutsu, para tomar todo el poder Jubi, dividiéndonos y devolviéndome a mi forma original y transformando a Jubi en una chica, que como ya sabemos es Mayu._

 _Cuando cree a Zetsu, fue con mi fuerza de voluntad y él tuvo 2 misiones: Encerrar a Kiang en un_ _ **Fūin**_ _y su otra misión era despertarme, cuando volviera Momoshiki._

 **Fin del Recuerdo**

— **Y detuve a Kiang-Otosan, encerrándolo en el Fūin y repartiendo los sellos de su llave, por varios lugares inaccesibles, de eso estoy 100% seguro** —dijo Zetsu — **Deseaba despertarte, para que tomaras venganza, contra los descendientes de Hagoromo y Hamura, pero te encontré dentro de Gaki-Otosan** _ **(Naruto)**_ **y…** —Kaguya golpeo a Zetsu enterrándolo en la tierra, en un cráter de medio metro.

— **¡NO HABLES ASI DE NARUTO-KUN!** —dijo Kaguya, quien se sonrojo ante sus palabras y se puso roja como una manzana, cuando Naruto beso su mano, para después abrir un portal y huir a alguna de sus dimensiones.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **¿Dimensión de Bosque?**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

El **Fūin** , en el que yacía Kiang, le guio a una dimensión de árboles, y él permanecía atado al tronco de un árbol, encadenado. Como si fuera poco y habláramos dela mitología griega. Kiang permanencia atado al tronco, con un cuervo devorándole por toda la éter…

— _ **No estaré aquí por mucho tiempo… ¿verdad mí querida mascota?**_ —Pensó Kiang, viendo un rastro de energía estático en el cielo, con forma de triángulo — _ **Ven a mí…**_ — Pensó, al ver le rastro de energía, que era de hecho un portal— _ **Mí querida, creación... ven Orochimaru, ven y libera a tu amo… ¡VEN Y LIBERAME: YAMATA NO OROCHI!**_


	32. Capitulo 31

**Naruto, pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Fairy Tail, pertenece a Hiro Mashima.**

 **Solo nos pertenecen los OC.**

 **N/A: Aunque casi todo el tiempo nombramos a Lucy; Wendy, también está en Hi no Kuni, luchando en contra de la Organización.**

 **::::**

 **31**

 **::::**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Kumo; Oficina del Raikage; 21:30**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

— ¿Me mando a llamar, Raikage-Sama? —Pregunto Yugito, apareciendo en un Katon: Shunshin.

—Sí, no es necesario que continúes con la protección de la aldea, desde las puertas —dijo el Raikage —Te unirás al escuadrón Kaminari y comenzaras un patrullaje desde el interior de la aldea, no me sorprendería, si el escuadrón Kame es burlado, al estar vigilando las afueras de la aldea y el enemigo consigue entrar… te reunieras con el escuadrón Kaminari en **20** minutos, en el campo de entrenamiento **17** —Yugito desapareció nuevamente en un **Katon: Shunshin.**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Base de La Organización en Kurōbā no Kuni (El País de los Tréboles)**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

— **Momoshiki-Sama** —dijo Xi'an (el Tengu), colocándose ante Momoshiki— **¿En qué puedo servirle?**

— **Tú y Jun, irán a Kumo y asesinaran al Yondaime Raikage** —Ordeno Momoshiki, Jun sonrió.

—Momoshiki-Sama —dijo Jun —Ellos aún deben de estar en Shock, tras mi ataque, ¿No sería mejor, que otras aldeas, también experimentaran ese mismo terror?

— **Posiblemente, sea lo mejor** —dijo Momoshiki sonriente, ante la propuesta de su soldado — **Bien, luego de que Xi'an (El Tengu, pájaro) y tú, vayan a Kumo, irán a Hi no Kuni.**

—Sus deseos, son órdenes… Momoshiki-Sama —dijo Jun con una sonrisa psicópata, desapareciendo en un **Fūton: Shunshin**.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Hi no Kuni; Mansión; 21: 35**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

—Hola, Naruto —dijo Natsu, apareciendo al lado del rubio, quien tenía un par de bastones Bō en sus manos, con los cuales entrenaba, cada noche. Esta noche, estaba junto a Satsuki, quien entrenaba Kenjutsu, con su inseparable Chokutō —Hola Satsuki-San, lo lamento... no te vi.

—Hola, Natsu —dijeron el Uzumaki y la Uchiha, al unísono.

— ¿Quieres, entrenar con nosotros? —Pregunto Satsuki sonriente, mientras que la hoja de su Chokuto se ponía roja, a causa del **Katon** y cortaba/incendiaba un par de árboles —Escoge un arma de la armería... entras a la Mansión, llegas a la sala, coges por el pasillo de la cocina, pasas la cocina, al llegar a la puerta de Itachi-Niisan, miras hacia arriba, encontraras la trampilla al cuarto de san alejo que se usa como armería de la mansión —Natsu sonrió, se encogió de hombros y entro en la casa.

 _ **(N/A:**_ _ **Cuarto de san alejo:**_ _ **Sitio de la casa donde se**_ _ **depositan objetos que son de poco uso. allí se guardan cosas viejas. sinónimo: trastero, buhardilla, desván, guardilla)**_

Naruto, utilizaba un estilo de Kenjutsu de su Clan, para enfrentar a Satsuki, con sus bastones Bō, el estilo se llamaba "Jar'Kai", que era un combate con 2 espadas, en su caso y al estar hechos los bastones con la… "sustancia" de las Gudōdamas, eran tan resistentes como una Katana, como la que utilizaba su hermosa serpiente (Satsuki)

La Uchiha, utilizaba el Kenjutsu, del clan Uchiha **Kogane no Fenikkusu** **(Fénix Dorado)**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Natsu llego al área de entrenamiento, donde encontró a Naruto y Satsuki, aun luchando entre ellos. El Uzumaki y la Uchiha, detuvieron su batalla, notando la pareja de Tonfa, que traía Natsu con él.

 _ **(N/A: La Tonfa es literalmente el bolillo de los policías, pero en las artes marciales, estos eran de madera, bueno, en el caso de Natsu serán de metal)**_

Naruto, le explico a Natsu como usarlas; en pocos minutos, Natsu ya estaba rodeando la pareja de Tonfa, con su magia de **Dragón Slayer**.

Naruto rodeo uno de sus bastones con el viento de su **Dragón Slayer** (Celestial) y la otra con la oscuridad de su **Demon Slayer** (Oscuridad, como ya se dijo)

Satsuki rodeo su Chokuto con su **Raiton**.

—Me alegro de que estén en vela, chicos —dijo Shikamaru con su pijama puesta y se notaban unas grandes ojeras—Me mandaron a decirles, que empaquen sus cosas, iremos a Kumogakure, tienen problemas al parecer, con La Organización y Fairy Tail, tiene que responder —Naruto, Satsuki y Natsu, entraron en la Mansión a empacar sus cosas —Bueno, yo también tengo que empacar... ya los enemigos, ni siquiera dejan dormir, que molesto… espero y sea importante, puede que no sea muy normal en mí, pero deseo algo de acción, aun asi, La Organización, se ha vuelto un poco más hermética, están cuidando muy bien sus movimientos y mis búhos no pueden encontrarlos.

— **No solo tus búhos, no pueden encontrarlos** —dijo Kuroi Zetsu apareciendo desde el suelo — **Se han desvanecido de la faz de la tierra, yo tampoco puedo encontrarlos, por ningún lado.**

—Es extraño que ni siquiera tú puedas dar con ellos, Zetsu —dijo el Nara —Esto no me gusta.

— **A Okasan va a gustarle menos** —dijo Kuroi Zetsu, poniéndose pálido (gris)

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Frontera de Kumogakure no Sato**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Todos estaban de pie en una colina, observando la inusual cantidad actividad de Kumo.

—Soy sincera —dijo Erza y todos asintieron —No me sorprende que se estén movilizando, después del ataque de Jun.

—Es verdad —dijo Minato —Aun me sorprende el poder de Otosan, esto… esto es mayor a cualquier cosa que yo haya visto antes… —Un trio de sombras aparecieron y atacaron a Kushina.

La Uzumaki saco una Katana de un Fūin y con su Katana, golpeo la de su rival ANBU, realizo sellos y coloco su otra mano en el pecho de su rival, sobre quien apareció un **Fūin** (El símbolo del Clan Sitri de Highschool DXD), en el pecho de ANBU, quien se quedó quieto, como si fuera una estatua.

— ¿Taicho? —Pregunto un ANBU con mascara de Halcón, al ANBU que no se movía— ¡¿QUÉ ES LO QUE LE HAS HECHO, MALDITA PERRA?! —Pregunto el ANBU, pero recibió un golpe de Naruto y una de sus Katanas en su cuello.

—Venimos para ayudarles —dijo el rubio, sin dejar de hacer presión sobre el cuello del ANBU —Si no entiendes eso, entonces límpiate las orejas… —Una sombra cruzo el cielo, Naruto se movió, justo cuando el Tengu, bajaba y le arrancaba la cabeza al ANBU, con sus patas.

—Muy bien, hora de trabajar —dijo Erza— **¡Raitei no Yoroi! (Emperatriz del Relámpago)** —Revistiéndose con su armadura celeste/dorada y sosteniendo su arma— **¡Lightning Beam! (Haz de Rayo)** —El arma lanzo un rayo, que fue esquivado por el Tengu, Erza volvió a disparar otro rayo, pero nuevamente fue esquivado.

— **¡** _ **Fūton**_ **:** _ **Shinkū Taigyoku no Jutsu**_ **! (** **Elemento Viento: Gran Esfera del Vacío** **)** —Exclamo Minato, lanzando una esfera de viento, contra el Tengu, quien seguía en el aire esquivando.

— ¡Tú! —dijo un ANBU con mascara de lagarto, señalando a otro con mascara de mono— ¡Ve a la aldea y dile al Raikage, lo que está pasando! —El ANBU-Mono desapareció en un Shunshin.

— ¡CUIDADO! —Grito un ANBU-Conejo, quien se sacó su máscara— **¡** **Raiton: Gian** **no Jutsu** **!** **(E. Rayo: Jutsu Falsa Oscuridad)** —El ANBU lanzo un rayo desde su boca.

Las alas del Tengu, fueron destruidas, entre el **Fūton no Jutsu** de Minato y el **Raiton no Jutsu** del ANBU, por lo cual aterrizo.

El Tengu abrió su pico y lanzo un graznido, que hizo que todos llevaran sus manos a sus oídos.

Desde el suelo y aun con las manos en sus oídos, Kushina invoco sus Chakra Chēn y las dirigió hacia el Tengu.

El Tengu lo vio, salto esquivando las cadenas y se dirigió hacia Kushina.

La Uzumaki, aun afectada por el ataque de su enemigo, rodo hacia un lado y llevando Chakra a un Fūin en su muñeca, libero su Katana, con la cual se lanzó contra el Tengu.

El hombre-pájaro, era muy veloz, a la hora de esquivar a Kushina. La Uzumaki se encontraba frustrada y en un momento, se quedó quieta, guardo su Katana sonrió y activo su Sharingan, llevo Chakra a sus pies y desapareció.

— **¡** **Bakuhatsu no Hane** **! (Plumas Explosivas)** —Exclamo el Tengu, lanzando una gran cantidad de plumas, convertidas en Dagas.

— ¡Okasan! —Gritaron los hermanos rubios, al ver las plumas, convertidas en dagas, yendo hacia su madre.

— **¡Fūton: Shinku** **no Kesshō** **no Jutsu! (E. Viento: Jutsu Vacío Final)** —Exclamo Naruto, estirando su mano, en la cual apareció una pequeña esfera de viento, que lanzo contra su madre, creando un vacío, que adsorbió las plumas/dagas del ser.

Kushina cayó sobre su rodilla izquierda, se recompuso, saco su Katana y lanzo un corte hacia arriba, cortando el abdomen y pecho del ser, que se alejó gritando del dolor— ¡Maldita perra! —El Tengu junto sus manos, formando algo entre ellas.

— **¡Ice Make: Sword! (Creación de Hielo: Espada)** —Exclamo Gray, creando una espada, con la cual corto nuevamente el torso de su enemigo.

— **¡** **Yami no Hoippu Akuma-ka** **! (Látigo de la Demoniza de la Oscuridad)** —Exclamo Naruto, mientras que sus manos se rodeaban de oscuridad, creando latigos, con los cuales azoto y lanzo a su rival por el aire.

— **¡** **Jūryoku Kidzuchi** **! (Mazo de Gravedad)** —Para la sorpresa de todos, Lucy salto sobre el Tengu, dio forma a la Gravedad, creando un martillo entre sus manos, que parecía conformado solo por líneas y con él, golpeo al Tengu— ¿No has olvidado tu magia principal, verdad Naruto-Kun? —El rubio sonrió y negó con su cabeza.

El Tengu cayó al suelo, se puso de pie, estiro su mano, lanzando una esfera de fuego y luego desapareció; el Equipo de Fairy Tail, desapareció por un **Hiraishin** masivo de Minato.

— _El Jutsu firma de Tobirama_ —Pensó Jun, quien había estado observando la batalla, miro su pergamino, allí tenía el Fūin. Jun tenía una visión técnicamente "telescópica" con la cual, pudo copiar el Jutsu.

 **::::::::::::**

 **Konoha**

 **::::::::::::**

Danzo había sido derrocado y asesinado. Por lo cual el Consejo Civil y los Consejeros (Homura y Koharu) tomaron el control de Konoha, el entrenamiento en la Academia Shinobi, se había vuelto prácticamente, un área de entrenamiento, supervivencia y acondicionamiento para ANBUS NE. La teoría fue dejada de lado, con tal de formar un ejército ANBU.

 **Mientras que se llevaban a cabo múltiples sacrificios, hombres, mujeres y niños eran asesinados en los altares, en medio del bosque de la muerte, por órdenes de los Consejeros, con tal de rasgar y destruir el Fūin que mantenía a Kiang en la otra dimensión.**


	33. 32: Conociendo

**Naruto, pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Fairy Tail, pertenece a Hiro Mashima.**

 **Solo nos pertenecen los OC.**

 **::::::::::::::::::**

 **Conociendo**

 **::::::::::::::::::**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Kumo; Oficina del Raikage**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

—Una batalla contra un Tengu, interesante —dijo Ǣ sorprendido, por las palabras de su ANBU, de los ANBU's sobrevivientes y del equipo de Fairy Tail —Este tal Momoshiki, sin lugar a dudas, tiene un ejército, con un inmensurable poder destructivo.

—Lo tiene —dijo Naruko —Hemos diezmado poco a poco a sus soldados, pero Momoshiki, insiste en continuar con su asedio a las Shinobi Godaikoku.

—Enviare algunos espías, en busca de información, cerrare la frontera y… —Ǣ comenzó a planear, se puso de pie, suspiro y extendió su mano a Minato —Arigato, por todo, Minato.

—Por nada Ǣ —dijo Minato —Has tenido suerte de que hemos estado aquí, la próxima vez, puede que no la tengas.

—Lo reconozco y, no sabes cuan apenado estoy, por las molestias que les cause, anteriormente —dijo el Raikage —Tendrán un hospedaje en el hotel "Hikari no Oto" durante una semana y les apoyare en todo cuanto pueda —Todos asintieron, además, todos se sentían cansados, derrotar a ese Tengu, no fue tarea fácil.

 _ **(N/A: El hotel Hikari no Oto, es el más lujoso de todo Kumo)**_

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Base de La Organización**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

—Sigues vivo, esa es una gran sorpresa —dijo Momoshiki, al ver a Xi'an, aún vivo— ¿Qué paso con Jun?

—Esta infiltrado en Kumo, esperando el momento justo, para atacar —dijo Xi'an.

—Podemos darlo, por muerto —dijo Momoshiki, todos le miraron —Si hay algo, que he aprendido después de todos estos meses de guerra, es que: Si envió a alguien a un lugar donde se encuentren esos estúpidos magos, ese soldado, no vuelve con vida.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Bosques de Konoha**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Después de tantos sacrificios a la luz de la luna llena, después de causar un gran holocausto, después de secuestrar a numerosos hombres, mujeres y niños de Hi no Kuni, Kaze no Kuni, Mizu no Kuni, además de traer bajo mentiras a niños y aldeanas de Konoha, por fin el Fūin de Kiang estaba roto.

Era literalmente, una estrella de energía que brillaba ante Homura y Koharu. Desde la estrella, salió un brazo, luego una pierna, otro brazo, otra pierna, el torso y finalmente, la cabeza.

Kiang era un hombre de cabello liso y largo hasta los hombros, sus ojos mostraba el Byakugan, sus ropas eran las de un emperador y de color blanco.

— **Buen trabajo, mis queridos súbditos** —dijo Kiang.

— ¿Súbditos? —Repitió una molesta Koharu— ¡¿A quién crees que llamas súbditos, pedazo de escoria?! —Estas palabras no me gustaron a Kiang, quien borro su sonrisa burlona y miro de forma analítica a Koharu, antes de conectar un golpe con el vientre de la dama.

— ¡Maldito! —Grito Homura, quien realizo sellos de manos— **¡Doton: Ganchūsō no Jutsu! (E. Tierra: Jutsu Picos de Tierra)** —Homura golpeo el suelo, del cual se alzaron varias rocas, realizo sellos de manos, las rocas se volvieron afiladas y fueron hacia Kiang.

Kiang sonrió, mientras que veía las rocas ir hacia él, activo su Byakugan y moviendo sus manos a gran velocidad, atrapo en el aire, todas las rocas y luego las pulverizó entre sus manos. Dejando aterrados a Homura y Koharu— **¡Doton:** **Muchū ni Chikyū no Jutsu** **! (E. Tierra: Jutsu** **Tierra devoradora** **)** —Un par de grandes mandíbulas de tierra, devoraron a Homura y Koharu, dejando escapar un gran chorro de sangre y luego se hundieron en la tierra, Kiang subió al monte Hokage, extendió sus brazos hacia Konoha y respiro — **¡** **Chūmon: Kashitsu no shi** **! (Orden: Jutsu Muerte del Culpable)** —Todos aquellos sin capacidad de discernir (ANBUS) y todos aquellos, que siguieran los mandatos de Homura y Koharu de forma ciega o por simple maldad, fueron recubiertos por un fuego dorado — **Te tardaste demasiado** —Detrás de Kiang, se encontraba Orochimaru en su forma de serpiente blanca.

—Lamento todo esto, Kiang-Sama —dijo Orochimaru.

— **Te ordene que te mantuvieras en las sombras y me liberaras, solo si era necesario, no cuando a ti, se te diera la gana** —dijo un molesto Kiang, quien suspiro — **Seguramente esa perra de Kaguya y ese desgraciado de Momoshiki, ya sabrán que he vuelto al mundo y ahora, seguramente me estarán persiguiendo, buen trabajo, Baka** —Orochimaru se dio cuenta de su error, pudo haber esperado algunos años más, otra década u otro siglo, su señor debía de gobernar, no de combatir — **Ven, vamos con Momoshiki, si se niega a ayudarme, lo exterminare** —Orochimaru tomo un cuerpo humano y siguió a su señor, estaba en graves problemas.

— _Demonios, jamás me espere verlo tan molesto_ —Pensó un nervioso Orochimaru — _Debo ser cuidadoso y obedecerlo, antes de robar también sus Jutsus y encontrar algún modo de deshacerme de él, es muy poderoso, como para tomar su cuerpo._

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Kumo; 2 días después; Campo de entrenamiento # 17**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

—Disculpa —dijo una voz femenina, llamando la atención de Naruto, quien guardo sus Katanas de Gudōdamas. Al girarse vio a un trio de chicos: Una chica de cabello rubio corto, ojos azules, piel blanca, llevaba una camiseta gris que poco o nada, hacía para cubrir sus atributos, una faja negra y una falda gris.

A su lado una chica de cabello rojo, con una pañoleta blanca sobre su cabeza con el símbolo de Kumo, piel bronceada, ojos dorados, llevaba un chaleco Jōnin estándar de Kumo, una camiseta verde oscuro y un pantalón anbu negro.

De ultimo un chico de piel oscura, ojos negros, cabello blanco, con un traje estándar de Kumo.

—Hola —dijo Naruto, sus Katanas negras volvieron a ser Gudōdamas tras su espalda y luego desaparecieron, dejando sorprendidos a los Shinobis de Kumo.

—Tú, debes de formar parte de la ayuda, enviada desde Hi no Kuni —dijo la chica rubia, Naruto asintió —Raikage-Sama, nos dijo que se les permitió usar nuestro campo de entrenamiento, aunque no creí que lo usarían tan pronto.

—Lo lamento —dijo Naruto sonriente, quien extendió su mano, hacia la chica rubia —Soy Uzumaki Naruto.

—Soy Samui —dijo la chica rubia tomando la mano de Naruto y saludando de una forma casi estoica, pero con un sonrojo marcado en sus mejillas.

—Soy Karui —dijo la chica de cabello rojo, el chico de cabello blanco abrió su boca, pero la chica de nombre Karui, hablo primero —Él es Omoi, habla todo el tiempo y nunca se calla.

—Por cierto —dijo Omoi — ¿Cómo hiciste lo de las Katanas negras, transformadas en esferas? ¿Qué clase de Jutsu es ese? ¿O es un Kinjutsu del Clan Uzumaki? ¿O quizás esas esferas pueden tomar cualquier forma a tu voluntad? ¿O quizás estas planeado la destrucción total de Kumo y…? —Karui le dio un golpe en la cabeza, Naruto sonrió.

—Estas esferas, se llaman Gudōdamas —dijo Naruto —Tal y como lo acabas de decir, pueden tomar cualquier forma: Desde escudos, hasta armas variadas, las controlo con mi Senjutsu.

— ¿Senjutsu? —Preguntaron los miembros del equipo Samui.

—El Senjutsu, consiste en reunir el Chakra a nuestro alrededor y usarlo a conveniencia —Los 3 parpadearon confundidos —Tomar el Chakra y la energía vital de las plantas y animales a nuestro alrededor, el modo Sen'nin puede hacerte más fuerte, pero toma mucho desarrollarlo y en un comienzo debes de realizar meditación o quedarte **100%** quieto, para activarlo —Para la sorpresa del equipo Samui, el cabello de Naruto cambio de rubio a blanco, sus vestimentas naranja/negro, pasaron a ser blancas/negro con varios tomoes encima, reaparecieron las Gudōdamas y una de ellas tomo la forma de un Shakujō.

— ¡Naruto-Kun! —Se escuchó una voz femenina

— ¡Niisan! —Se escuchó otra voz femenina.

En un instante, aparecieron una chica de cabello azul, ojos marrones, que llevaba una camiseta blanca que apenas y cubría sus atributos y una falda azul marino.

A su lado una chica de cabello rubio con coletas, ojos azules, marcas en las mejillas, llevaba una camiseta negra y un pantalón gris.

—Ellas son Marvell Wendy, una gran amiga —dijo Naruto presentando a la chica de cabello azul —Y ella es Naruko-Imoto —Los miembros del equipo Samui se presentaron y como si fuera pactado, iniciaron un entrenamiento, junto con Natsu, quien apareció allí.

Una extraña amistad.


	34. Kaze no Kishi

**Naruto, pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Fairy Tail, pertenece a Hiro Mashima.**

 **Solo nos pertenecen los OC.**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Kaze no Kishi**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Kumo; Campo de Entrenamiento del Raikage**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

— ¿Estás listo, para nuestro entrenamiento, Bee? —Pregunto Ǣ.

—Entrenar con Bro, es una sensación que me hace deleitar y a mi corazón palpitar de felicidad… —Bee recibió un fuerte golpe por parte de Ǣ.

— ¡Como sigas con ese estúpido Rap, juro que te voy a…! —Ǣ no continuo hablando y Bee, también se giró.

Era un hombre de cabello rubio, solo se veía uno de sus ojos verdes, el otro estaba cerrado. Vestía con una gabardina roja y un pantalón negro.

— ¿Quién eres tú y cómo pudiste entrar en Kumo? —Pregunto un furioso Ǣ — ¡Si no contestas, con la verdad, te juro que sentirás mi ira! —El rubio lanzo una risa seca y sonrió.

— ¡¿Intentas burlarte de Bro, Baka farsante?! —Pregunto Bee, la sonrisa de la boca del rubio se borró.

—Soy yo, quien dejo su aldea en este estado, tras mi Jutsu **Fūton** —rebelo el Shinobi —Vengo a… finalizar lo que inicie, asesinándolos a ambos —Ante esta provocación, ambos Shinobis activaron su respectiva **Raiton no Yoroi** —Ya había escuchado de ese Jutsu —dijo su enemigo — **Raiton no Yoroi**... interesante —Sonrió y su cuerpo se recubrió de **Fūton** , dejando sorprendidos a sus rivales — ¡Ho vamos, no pongan esas caras, tenía que emparejar el juego!

— ¡Eso ya lo veremos! — Dijo Ǣ, quien realizo sellos de manos a gran velocidad— **¡Raiton:** **Ion Kōhai no Jutsu** **! (E. Rayo: Jutsu Devastación del Rayo)** —Sus manos se rodearon de rayos, golpeo el suelo, el cual se agrieto y desde las grietas, saltaron rayos, que fueron contra Jun.

— **¡Fūton: Kaze Bushin no Jutsu! (E. Viento: Jutsu Clon de Viento** ) —Exclamo Jun, creando un **Bushin** y lanzándolo hacia las grietas, donde fue destruido y cancelo el Jutsu del Raikage— **¡** **Fūton: Jūha Reppū Shō no Jutsu** **! (** **Elemento** _Viento_ **: Jutsu** _Palma_ **de Ola** _Violenta_ **de** _Viento_ **Bestial** **)** —Jun extendió sus manos hacia sus rivales, liberando una ola de viento que Bee consiguió esquivar, en cambio Ǣ, la recibió de frente, siendo lanzando al suelo.

— **¡Lariat!** —Exclamo Ǣ, yendo a gran velocidad, hacia Jun.

— **¡Fūton: Shinku no Bakuhatsu no Jutsu! (E. Viento: Jutsu Explosión del Vacío)** —Exclamo Jun, cruzando sus brazos en "X", ante su cuerpo y liberando una onda de viento, que golpeo a Ǣ, el Raikage, recupero el equilibro en medio del vuelo, uniéndose a Bee.

—Bee —dijo Ǣ, quien tenía algunos cortes por todos su cuerpo —Tu, usaras tu Kenjutsu contra él y yo, utilizare, Jutsus de larga distancia, ¿Listo? —Bee asintió.

— **¡** **Fūton: Shinkūha no Jutsu** **!** **(** **E. Viento: Jutsu Ola del Vacío** **)** —Exclamo Jun, lanzando una gran hoja de viento, que cortaba todo a su paso, pero Bee, usando la mortaja de **2°** nivel de Hachibi, pudo protegerse de su rival.

Aunque Ǣ pudo esquivarle, fue alcanzando igualmente, por el Jutsu.

Bee saco sus **8** Katanas y se lanzó contra Jun, quien rodeo sus manos de **Fūton** y se enfrentó a Bee, aun sin Katanas, ya que su **Fūton** , era igual de fuerte.

— **¡Tenryū no Saiga! (Colmillo del Dragón del Cielo)** —Naruto apareció, desde un portal negro en el cielo y con su mano rodeada de viento, golpeo a Jun en la cabeza.

El Nukenin rubio retrocedió y enfoco a Naruto, quien sonreía.

—Buen golpe, Gaki —dijo el Nukenin sonriente —Pero veamos, que tal lo haces contra esto… —Jun comenzó a realizar sellos. Naruto volteo sus ojos, con fastidio, ahora veía porque la Magia, era mejor que el Chakra.

— **¡** **Yami no Sakebi Akuma** **! (Grito del Demonio de la Oscuridad)** —Exclamo Naruto, un sello apareció ante él y de dicho sello, salió una energía negra/lila, que golpeo a Jun antes de que este, pudiera usar su Jutsu; quedando el rubio mayor arrodillando sobre una pierna, mientras que usaba la otra, para ponerse de pie, ya no llevaba su camisa y solo tenía su pantalón — _Pude hacerlo, antes de que él, cargara su Chakra, para su Jutsu_ —Pensó aliviado.

Pero para la sorpresa de Naruto, Jun libero su Chakra y lo transformo en Chakra Fūton— **¡Fūton:** **Kaze no Keisei Faranhetō no Jutsu** **! (E. Viento: Jutsu Formación de Falange de Viento)** —La muralla de viento, que golpeo al rubio, al Raikage y a Bee; fue tan grande, que Mayuri y Ritsuko _(Quien acompañaba a Naruto, desde el Shiki Fūin en ese momento)_ lo compararon, con el poder liberado por el **Fūton: Renkūdan** de Hikari (Ichibi) — ¿Ese es todo tu poder, Gaki? —Pregunto Jun sonriendo de forma macabra— ¡Porque de ser asi, voy a matarte, rápida y súbitamente! —Naruto se puso de pie a duras penas —Mira eso… A penas y te puedes poner de pie… —Pero Naruto desapareció desvaneciéndose en el aire, apareció ante el rubio mayor, dándole una fuerte patada en su barbilla, que mando al mayor a volar.

— ¿Qué te parece eso, anciano? —Pregunto Naruto, limpiándose la comisura del labio, que comenzaba a sangrar, viendo que Jun aún no se recuperaba, Naruto decidio volver a atacar— **¡Dai Rasen Ringu! (Gran Anillo Espiral)** —Naruto fusiono su **Fūton** y su **Demon Slayer Mahō** , lanzando una esfera de oscuridad con anillos de viento.

Jun volvió su mirada, justo para ser decapitado y que su cabeza fuera destrozada, dejando una lluvia de sangre y su cadáver decapitado, inerte en el suelo.

Jun, había fallecido finalmente, en manos de su nieto, quien _(siendo alguien de cuidado)_ , realizo un Jutsu, Shinigami apareció y se llevó el cuerpo del rubio mayor, no sin antes avisarle a Naruto, que "Tendría que darle un pago, por sus servicios"

 **Momoshiki, Gin, Deidara, Daiki, Kakuzu, Hidan, Kabuto y ahora Xi'an.**

 **La Organización, aún no había caído, aun les quedaban 9 miembros; especialmente ahora, que habían comenzado a enviar a sus Zetsus-Dragones, a diferentes países, con tal de matar a los Damiyos y tomar el control del mundo Shinobi.**


	35. Chapter 34: 4 y 5

**Naruto, pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Fairy Tail, pertenece a Hiro Mashima.**

 **Solo nos pertenecen los OC.**

 **:::::::::**

 **4 y 5**

 **:::::::::**

 **:::::::::::::::::**

 **Hi no Kuni**

 **:::::::::::::::::**

Obito, había reemplazado recientemente a un miembro de La Organización, usando una máscara, perteneciente a dicho miembro; además de tomar su actitud, definitivamente, él era un gran actor. Y ahora, se comunicaba con los Shinobis/Magos, usando una Lácrima.

—Les tengo, algo, sobre el próximo objetivo de La Organización —dijo Obito —Van por el Jinchuriki de Yonbi —Se hizo un silencio sepulcral.

—Entendido Obito —dijo Minato —Iremos a Iwa —Todos asintieron. Todos sabían los problemas que se les vendrían encima, pero todos estuvieron dispuestos a correr el riesgo, no podían permitir que La Organización, se hiciera con los Bijus, solo ellos, parecían conocer, los verdaderos objetivos de sus enemigos.

Sin hacerse de rogar, tomaron alimentos, mudas de ropa, las guardaron en Fūin o en Runas según el caso y salieron desde Hi no Kuni, hacia Tsuchi no Kuni.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Tsuchi no Kuni**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::**

Llegaron a la capital, pero todos los habitantes, parecían muy nerviosos, como si esperaran algo inevitable, algo que ocurriera en cualquier momento y que sabían, que no podrían salir vivos de ello, asi mismo, habían Shinobis de Iwa, que iban de un lado al otro.

— " _Aun no logro saber qué es lo que ocurrirá"_ —Susurro Obito, salido desde su Kamui, quien estaba junto a Rin y Kakashi.

—Lo averiguaremos —dijo Kushina sonriente —No te preocupes tanto, Obito —El Uchiha asintió y la búsqueda prosiguió, ¿Qué podría atacar a los habitantes del país como para que estos, se encontraran tan nerviosos, como para tener a la elite de Iwa, protegiéndolos?

—Vamos donde el Damiyo —dijo Shikamaru, todos le siguieron. No tardaron mucho en llegar hasta la mansión del Damiyo, quien les ofreció información: Se rumoreaba, que un miembro de La Organización, sería enviado, para capturar a sus Jinchurikis de Iwa.

—En ese caso: Naruto, Naruko, Wendy, Ritsuko, Natsu y Erza; irán a Iwa y evitaran el secuestro —dijo Kushina —Los demás, vigilaremos, en caso de un ataque a escala mayor —Todos asintieron y dieron inicio a la misión.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Iwa contaba con varios centros de entrenamiento, para su división ANBU más letal "ATLAS", el entrenamiento, consistía en hacer uso del Doton, para salir de laberintos, atacar a sus rivales, con sigilo y tomarlos desprevenidos.

Eso fue lo que hicieron, los escuadrones Moru (Topo) y Chita; compuestos por **4** miembros cada uno; cuando aparecieron Hidan y Kakuzu.

— **¡Doton: Domu no Jutsu! (E. Tierra: Jutsu Lanza de Tierra)** —Exclamo Kakuzu, colocando sus manos en la tierra, sus brazos se rodearon de tierra.

— **¡** **Doton: Kengan no Jutsu** **!** **(** _Elemento Tierra_ : _Jutsu_ **Puño de Roca)** —Exclamo uno de los ANBU, rodeando su puño de rocas y lanzándose contra Kakuzu, impactándolo y enviándolo por el aire.

— **¡** **Doton: Dochūbaku no Jutsu** **!** **(** **E. Tierra: Jutsu Avalancha de Tierra** **)** —Exclamo otro miembro ANBU de Moru, lanzando miles de rocas, contra Kakuzu.

— **¡** **Katon: Zukokku no Jutsu** **!** **(** **E. Fuego: Jutsu Incendio Mortal** **)** —Kakuzu lanzo una llamarada de fuego— **¡** **Fūton: Atsugai no Jutsu** **!** **(** **E. Viento: Daño de Presión** ) —Kakuzu lanzo un **Fūton Jutsu** , que alimento las llamas de su **Katon Jutsu** , quemando los cuerpos de sus rivales...

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

De los **5** miembros de Chita, solo quedaban **2** , los restantes **3** , ya habían fallecido, aunque ya habían descubierto el Jutsu de Hidan, lo único que podían hacer, era retroceder.

— ¡USTEDES, TAMBIEN SERAN SACRIFICADOS! —Exclamo Hidan, alargando su hoz y alcanzando a uno de ellos en una pierna.

— ¡Oh, no! —Grito su compañero, quien cruzo su mirada, con aquel que sería usado para el ritual, estaba aterrorizado y no podía hacer nada, por él.

—Lo lamento —dijo uno, el otro asintió, mientras que la muerte lo alcanzaba, tras ver caer a su compañero el que seguía vivo comenzó a correr, hacia la aldea, pero fue asesinado por la Guadaña de Hidan.

— **¡Danpen no Arashi! (Fragmento de Tormenta)** —Exclamo Lucy, estirando sus brazos, creando hojas de viento que golpearon a Hidan.

— ¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo, perra?! —Grito un furiosos Hidan.

—Estoy evitando que otro inocente, muera, por TÚ culpa —dijo Lucy, se veía enfadada.

— ¡Lucy! —Exclamo Kaguya, la rubia se hizo a un lado, mientras que una lanza de hueso, volaba hacia Hidan.

— ¡MI OJO! —Grito un furioso Hidan, cuando su ojo fue atravesado por ese hueso— ¡YA VERAS! —Hidan aumento su Chakra.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

— ¡Roshi, tenemos que apresurarnos! —dijo Hidan, estaban atacando la capital y los escuadrones en ese lugar, no respondían al llamado del Tsuchikage.

— ¡Lo sé, Hidan! —dijo Roshi.

— ¡Fūton: Atsukai! (E. Viento: Jutsu Daño de Presión) —Exclamo Kakuzu, liberando una gran esfera de viento, contra los Jinchurikis.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

La muerte de Kakuzu era un hecho, asi como la muerte de ambos Shinobis. Naruto se aproximó a ellos, realizo sellos de manos, coloco su mano en el vientre de Han y en la espalda de Roshi, un aura gris le rodeo.

Detrás de Kakuzu, apareció una dama de cabello negro largo, ojos azules, piel pálida, labial rojo, Kimono negro que no hacía mucho por cubrir el escote de la dama y en su espalda una guadaña.

La dama, atravesó el pecho de Kakuzu, destruyendo su cuerpo.

—Lo lamento mucho —dijo la dama, quien realizo sellos, un par de luces (roja y blanca) salieron de ambos Shinobis.

La luz roja tomo la forma de una chica de cabello rojo alborotado, piel blanca, ojos verdes, llevaba un uniforme Jōnin de Iwa. Ella era Yonbi o, más bien: Bulma

La luz blanca, tomo la forma de una chica de cabello blanco largo, piel blanca, ojos verdes, llevaba un Kimono blanco. Ella era Gobi, su verdadero nombre era Kimi.

Roshi y Han despertaron entre bocanadas de aire.

— **Ellas estarán bien** —dijo Shinigami, a los Ex Jinchurikis, quienes veían a sus Bijus, antes de desmayarse tras una hemorragia nasal. A todos les salió una gota tras sus cabezas — **Y ellos también, estarán en perfecto estado en algunas horas.**

Saori, Ritsuko, Bulma, Kimi y Mayu… **5** a salvo, faltan **5**.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Base de La Organización; Oficina de Momoshiki**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

—Tiene usted visitas, Momoshiki-Sama —dijo Zetsu, Momoshiki frunció el ceño, al parecer era alguien ajeno a La Organización.

— **Hazlo pasar** —rugió Momoshiki, segundos después, una silueta se mostró ante él, dejándolo sorprendido, haciendo que sus ojos se abrieran tanto, que ya parecían a punto de salirse de sus cuencas, además la palidez de su piel era ahora de un blanco brillante — **¿C…?, ¿Cómo…?, ¿Qué haces tú, aquí?, ¿Cómo es posible…?** —El hombre ante él sonrió.

— **Momo…** —dijo Kiang, con un tono burlesco, mientras que le acariciaba la cabeza — **Pequeño Momo…** —La mano de Kiang pronto acaricio una mejilla del aterrorizado hombre, hasta llegar a su cuello y comenzar a asfixiarlo— **¿Realmente creías, que una tortura como esa, podría matarme?** —La sonrisa de Kiang se volvió asi mismo burlesca — **Yo… pude conseguir, aquello que tanto ansiaba mi creación: La Invencibilidad, pero ya es suficiente vida, para mí** —Kiang lo alzo de su asiento y lo lanzo contra un muro — **No te matare o puede que sí. ¿Quieres ponerlo a prueba?** —Kiang realizo sellos de manos, comenzó a brillar en un color blanco y segundos después la base exploto y Momoshiki, recibió dicha explosión a quemarropa.


	36. Punto de Quiebre

**Naruto, pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Fairy Tail, pertenece a Hiro Mashima.**

 **Solo nos pertenecen los OC.**

 **Bijus rescatadas, hasta ahora: Ritsuko (Kyūbi), Saori (Sanbi), Natsumi (Nanabi), Bulma (Yonbi), Kimi (Gobi) y Mayu (Jubi)**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Punto de Quiebre**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Base de La Organización**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Los escombros estaban repartidos por doquier, los miembros de La Organización, eran curados por algunos Zetsus, ya que millares de estas plantas antropomórficas, habían fallecido en la explosión y sacrificio de Kiang. Asi mismo, las heridas eran bastantes, asi que Xi'an y los Zetsus restantes, comenzaron a usar un Iryō-Ninjutsu muy especial, para curar a los miembros de La Organización.

— **Momoshiki-Sama** —Hablo Xi'an — **Entiendo que no es un buen momento, pero… puedo ir en contra de esos infelices, si asi, usted lo desea.**

— **No** —dijo Momoshiki — **No sobrevivirás a un ataque directo; en cambio, deberás de emboscar a ciertos viejos conocidos de nuestros enemigos** —Viejos conocidos… de sus enemigos, sin hacer muchas preguntas, Xi'an finalizo de curar a los heridos y tomo a un grupo Zetsu, quienes desaparecieron— **¿Qué tienes para mí?** —Pregunto a la silueta, ante él, era un Zetsu, quien proyecto en una pared, la batalla ya pasada, entre Naruto, Naruko, Erza, Hidan y Kakuzu.

 **Recuerdo (Filmación de Zetsu)**

— _¡Kakuzu, tenemos que apresurarnos! —dijo Hidan, estaban atacando la capital y los escuadrones en ese lugar, no respondían al llamado del Tsuchikage._

— _¡Lo sé, Hidan! —dijo Kakuzu._

— _**¡Fūton: Atsukai! (E. Viento: Jutsu Daño de Presión)**_ _—Exclamo Kakuzu, liberando una gran esfera de viento, contra los Jinchurikis, golpeándolos fuertemente._

— _**¡AKI! (CAE)**_ _—Ordeno alguien, mientas que Kakuzu sintió su cuerpo pesado y fue a parar al suelo._

— _¿Qué? —Se preguntó Kakuzu, quien no podía ponerse de pie, la gravedad lo estaba aplastando contra el suelo._

— _**¡Tenryū Kibatsume! (Garra del Colmillo del Dragón Celestial)**_ _—Exclamo un chico rubio, golpeando fuertemente a Kakuzu en su cabeza, con su puño, rodeado de viento._

 _Kakuzu trastabillo_ — _¡Imposible!_ — _Pensó Kakuzu_ — ¡ _Este Gaki, acaba de destruir,_ _ **2**_ _de mis corazones, de un solo golpe!_ — _Kakuzu apretó sus dientes_ — _Por muy fuerte que sea, sigue siendo un Jinchuriki, nadie puede, ser tan fuerte_.

— _**¡**_ _ **Tenryū no Yokugeki**_ _ **!**_ _ **(**_ _ **Alas del Dragón del Cielo**_ _ **)**_ _—Una chica de cabello azul, lo ataco, con sus brazos rodeados en un par de tornados, que lanzo contra su rival._

— _**¡**_ _ **Doton: Doryūheki**_ _ **no Jutsu!**_ _ **(**_ _ _E. Tierra__ _ **:**_ _ **Jutsu Pared de**_ _ _Tierra__ _ **)**_ _—Exclamo Kakuzu, creando una muralla de tierra, que lo protegió, aunque la muralla se agrieto en gran parte._

 _ **:::::::::::::::::::::::::**_

— _**¡Faia Baretto! (Bola de Fuego)**_ _—Exclamo una chica rubia, lanzando una esfera de fuego, contra el Shinobi de cabello planteado._

 _El Nukenin, salto, tan alto como pudo, esquivando la esfera de fuego._

— _**¡Setsudan-en! (Llamas Cortantes)**_ _—Una chica pelirroja con una Katana rodeada de fuego, le decapito._

— _Si piensan que ya han ganado, no lo han hecho —dijo Hidan sonriente. Pero Erza, sin hacer miramientos o más bien, olvidando su regla de no matar, utilizo su Katana y corto verticalmente, la cabeza de Hidan, que fue consumida por el fuego._

 _ **:::::::::::::::::::::::::**_

 _La muerte de Hidan y Kakuzu era un hecho, asi como la muerte de ambos Shinobis. Naruto se aproximó a ellos, realizo sellos de manos, coloco su mano en el vientre de Han y en la espalda de Roshi, un aura gris le rodeo._

 _Detrás de Kakuzu, apareció una dama de cabello negro largo, ojos azules, piel pálida, labial rojo, Kimono negro que no hacía mucho por cubrir el escote de la dama y en su espalda una guadaña._

 _La dama, atravesó el pecho de Kakuzu, destruyendo su cuerpo._

 **Fin del Recuerdo (Filmación de Zetsu)**

— **Hubo un espía en nuestras filas** —dijo Momoshiki, elevando su Chakra — **Que no les sorprenda, si somos atacados en cualquier momento.**

— **¿Qué desea hacer, Momoshiki-Sama?** —Pregunto Zetsu.

— **Quiero que envíes a…** —Momoshiki se quedó en silencio, necesitaba recalcularlo todo, necesitaba ganar la guerra de algún modo — **Llama a Deidara, le veré en 15 minutos, en la frontera de Taki** —Momoshiki desapareció en el aire y Zetsu fue a decirle a Deidara.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Frontera de Taki**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::**

— ¿En qué puedo servirle, Momoshiki-Sama? —Pregunto Deidara, quien viajaba en su ave de arcilla.

— **Te pedí que vinieras a Taki, por 2 razones** —dijo Momoshiki, mostrando dichos dedos, mientras que su andrógino subordinado, le miraba fijamente — **La primera: Es porque al destruir Taki, estaremos enviando un mensaje a todas las aldeas menores** —Deidara, ni siquiera rechisto — **Y la segunda, es porque aquí, hay mucho viento, como puedes notarlo, ventea todo el tiempo** —Deidara asintió — **Es más: Ahora mismo, estas sujetándote, para no ser lanzado por los aires: Quiero que fabriques, pequeñas esferas de arcilla explosiva, yo me hare cargo de que el viento, sople en la dirección correcta, cuando tus bombas caigan, se sabrá que es un ataque, pero pocos pueden hacernos frente** —Deidara fabrico su C-1, que eran esferas diminutas de arcilla, que lanzó al aire— **¡Fūton: Kishin no Hariken no Jutsu! (E. Viento: Jutsu Huracán Endemoniado)** —El viento natural, combinado con el Fūton de Momoshiki, lanzaron las esferas de arcilla, hasta donde alcanzaba la vista del Nukenin— **¡HORA DE IRNOS, ANTES DE QUE CAIGAN LOS EXPLOSIVOS!** —Rugió Momoshiki, subiendo a la criatura de arcilla de su subordinado y saliendo tan rápido como podían— **¡ESPERA!** —Grito Momoshiki — **Da media vuelta, iremos a Tetsu no Kuni.**

—Me alegra que le guste mi arte, Momoshiki-Sama —dijo Deidara, dando media vuelta —Esto, es algo que le fascinara y seguramente, llamara la atención de esas bakas hadas, con tal de que podamos destruirlas.

Deidara y Momoshiki, iban de camino a Tetsu no Kuni, mientras que las esferas de arcilla explosiva, se preparaban para caer, sobre las ciudades desprevenidas.

 **El lanzamiento al aire, no fue para causar un caos sinsentido. NO. Fue lanzado, para que cayera en las ciudades, sobre aquellos que estarían más desprotegidos.**


	37. Poder

**Naruto, pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Fairy Tail, pertenece a Hiro Mashima.**

 **Solo nos pertenecen los OC.**

 **Bijus rescatadas, hasta ahora: Ritsuko (Kyūbi), Saori (Sanbi), Natsumi (Nanabi), Bulma (Yonbi), Kimi (Gobi) y Mayu (Jubi)**

 **::::::::::::**

 **Poder…**

 **::::::::::::**

Tsuki, Taki, Yu, Kusa, Hoshi, Yumi, Yuki, Takumi e Ichi. Un total de **9** aldeas, acababan de sufrir el ataque de Momoshiki y Deidara, gracias a las esferas de arcilla.

Lo cual llevo a que los lideres, no solo de estas aldeas afectadas, sino de todas las aldeas menores, tuvieran una reunión en Kurabu no Kuni (El País de los Tréboles), la reunión se firmó para realizarse en **2** semanas a partir de la fecha, presente.

 **:::::::::::::::::**

 **Hi no Kuni**

 **:::::::::::::::::**

Zetsu, Hagoromo y Hamura, aparecieron en la mansión, trayendo consigo, una gran cantidad de pergaminos, armas y de más.

—Antes de que el Clan Uzumaki fuera masacrado —Inicio Hagoromo —Su último Uzukage: Uzumaki Ryu, tío abuelo de Kushina-Obachan, ordeno ocultar una serie de posesiones en una cueva.

—Dicha cueva, estaba protegida por un Genjutsu y unas fuertes barreras de Fūinjutsu —dijo Hamura —Quedan pocos miembros de Akatsuki y, según mis investigaciones y las de Zetsu, un total de **9** aldeas menores han sido atacadas por Akatsuki, además, según parece, todos los líderes de las aldeas menores, se reunirán en Kurabu no Kuni —Naruto frunció el ceño —Veo que ya te has dado cuenta de lo que ocurre, Naruto-Otosan —Hamura acabo con la cabeza enterrada en el suelo.

— **No te burles de tu Otosan, Hamura-Chan** —dijo una enfadada Kaguya, quien acababa de golpear a su hijo. Todos vieron como Naruto activaba su Rin'negan y Naruko su Byakugan, ambos salieron al patio para entrenar — **Nagato, Hagoromo** —El pelirrojo y el albino miraron a la diosa Conejo— **Quiero que los acompañen y les ayuden con su entrenamiento: Hagoromo y Nagato entrenaran a Naruto-Kun en su** **Rin'negan, mientras que Hamura entrenara a Naruko en su Byakugan** **, ellos** **2, deben de intensificar su tiempo de reacción y ataque, Mayu-Chan** —La Biju miro a Kaguya — **Ayúdame con el entrenamiento, de los demás** —Mayu asintió y todos desaparecieron en un destello dorado.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Dimensión Desierto… ¿Nevado?**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Todos aparecieron en un desierto, que tenía una ventisca permanente y muy poderosa, asi mismo, había mucha gravedad.

— _¿Este par, se volvieron locas?_ —Se preguntaron todos.

— _ **Yo aquí, entrenando con Bāchan y Okasan**_ —Pensó una fastidiada Bulma — _ **Yo debería de estar en la cama de Naruto-Kun…**_

— **¡Kimi-Chan, no te desconcentres!** —Grito Mayu, dándole una patada, a su hija quien salió volando a gran altura a pesar de la gravedad.

— _ **Okasan, sigue siendo tan fuerte, como siempre**_ —Pensó Ritsuko, con una gota tras su cabeza.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **En otro lugar de Hi no Kuni**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

— **El entrenamiento, será sencillo** —dijo Hagoromo — **Naruto-Otosan, activa tu** **Rin'negan** —El rubio asi lo hizo y Nagato y Hagoromo, se acercaron, para inspeccionar el **Dojutsu** — **Esto es extraño, a simple vista, tu** **Rin'ne-Sharingan, parece lila, igual que el Rin'negan normal, es decir: el mío y el de Nagato..** **. pero, en realidad tiene un color plateado metalizado. Muy bien, comenzaremos** —Nagato y Hagoromo, le mostraron los Rin'ne Denryoku a Naruto y le indicaron como usarlos, en poco tiempo, ambos estaban blancos, definitivamente, no solo el color era extraño, sino también las propiedades del Dojutsu en Naruto: Gravedad, Absorción de Jutsu, Gudōdamas y aprendizaje de Jutsu.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Bosque de Hi no Kuni**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

El Byakugan de Naruko, evoluciono a Tenseigan, luego de que Kaguya y Hamura, le traspasaran a Naruko su Chakra, por más de 2 horas. Al cumplirse las **2** horas, su **Byakugan** , tomo una forma agrietada, luego sus ojos activaron el **Tenseigan**.

— **Tu abuelo** —dijo Hamura — **Uchiha Madara, tenía la idea, de que el** **Rin'negan, era la etapa final del Sharingan, es decir: Después de activar el Eien Mangekyō Sharingan, seguiría el Rin'negan, pero en realidad, todos los Sharingan, son como un Cubo Rubik** —Naruko miro extrañada a su sobrino, al igual que Kaguya — **Para activar el** **Rin'negan, hacía falta que un descendiente de Indra, obtuviera las células de un descendiente de Ashura** — Hamura soltó una leve risa — **No hay mayor mentira, que la mentira de la batalla en el Valle del Fin: Todos piensan que Madara quería poder, que controlo a Ritsuko y ataco a Hashirama, pero eso es falso: Madara y Hashirama, se encontraron en el Valle, no para luchar entre ellos, sino para combatir a Momoshiki y Kinshiki. Causándole a Momoshiki, una herida fatal. En sus últimos minutos, Hashirama le dio a Madara, sus células, para que activara el** **Rin'negan: Voila, el rompecabezas, se completó: solo hacían falta las células de Ashura, para despertar el poder de Hagoromo-Niisan. Pero, yo también deje un obsequio al Clan Ōtsutsuki y al Clan Hyuga, tras reunir suficiente Chakra del Byakugan, los ojos evolucionan.**

Gravedad, movimiento astral (usar meteoros como proyectiles) y creación de Gudōdamas verdes.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Base de La Organización**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

— **Prepárense, nuestro próximo ataque, posiblemente, nos ponga al descubierto** —dijo Momoshiki — **Prepárense, para una guerra frontal, de ser necesario.**


	38. Hikari

**Naruto, pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Fairy Tail, pertenece a Hiro Mashima.**

 **Solo nos pertenecen los OC.**

 **Bijus rescatadas, hasta ahora: Ritsuko (Kyūbi), Saori (Sanbi), Natsumi (Nanabi), Bulma (Yonbi), Kimi (Gobi) y Mayu (Jubi)**

 **::::::::::::**

 **Hikari**

 **::::::::::::**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Mansión Namikaze en Hi no Kuni; Habitación de Naru x Rit x Kagu**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

— **¡Naruto-Kun!** —Exclamo Ritsuko, moviéndolo por los hombros, estaba teniendo una pesadilla— **¡Naruto-Kun, reacciona, despierta!** —Pero no funcionaba, asi que Kaguya le pego una bofetada al rubio, haciendo que el chico despertara, dejando boquiabierta a su nieta de cabello rojo. Naruto abrió sus ojos, sintió su mejilla caliente, Ritsuko le tomaba por los hombros, sin entender nada, miro a la Kitsune, quien estaba sonrojada.

— **Estabas gritando en medio de una pesadilla y no podíamos despertarte** —Explico Kaguya. El rubio llevo una mano a su cabeza— ¿Puedes decirnos de que se trató, tu pesadilla? —pidió la albina carcomida por la curiosidad, al igual que la pelirroja.

—Anoche, durante un entrenamiento, Hagoromo, me enseño las torturas que Momoshiki, aplicaba a los enemigos de su reino y fue por eso, que no podía despertarme… muy gráfico —Explico el rubio, llevando una mano a su cabeza y luego recostándose en la cama, cosa que hicieron también Ritsuko y Kaguya. Los **3** comenzaron a caer en un profundo sueño.

— **¡RITSUKO-NEECHAN, NECESITO AYUDA!** —Fue el grito de Kimi, haciendo que todos los habitantes de la mansión fueran a buscarla, encontrándola con Hikari, entre sus brazos. Hikari tenía el cabello castaño claro, ojos dorados, su vestimenta blanca estaba llena de manchas de sangre.

— **¡Hikari-Chan!** —Grito Mayu, llegando al lado de su hija y abrazándola, no paso más de media hora, antes de que Hikari se calmara y pudiera hablar, sus palabras, les helaron la sangre a todos: Suna fue destruida por obra de una Bijudama que se compuso de Doton, fue técnicamente, la caída de un meteoro, Gaara utilizo la arena, intentando salvar a la aldea, pero Momoshiki le decapito con una Katana de Chakra, momento en el que Hikari alcanzo a escapar, siendo herida por la espalda por un hacha de Chakra.

— **¿Suna… destruida?** —Se preguntó Hagoromo, se suponía que nada podría destruir esa aldea, él mismo la había bendecido, tras su muerte y ahora, su hija menor, le decía que la misma fue destruida — _ **Solo nosotros y Otosan, poseemos el poder, para destruir esa aldea, pero si fue Momoshiki…**_ —Hagoromo volteo a mirar a su madre — **Okasan, ¿Quién es Momoshiki?** —Su madre sonrió, antes de contarle la historia de Momoshiki, su primo en 5° grado, quien deseaba el trono de su país y tras ser traicionada, ella huyo del planeta llegando a la tierra y la creación de los Zetsus, fue por si tenía que enfrentarse a Momoshiki en algún momento.

—No importa cómo —dijo Naruto y todos le miraron —Hikari-Chan, te prometo, que ese desgraciado, pagara, por matar a Momoshiki.

— **Me alegro de escuchar eso, Naruto-Kun** —dijo una voz que Naruto conocía muy bien: Shinigami se hizo presente ante todos: Cabello negro, ojos blancos y vestimentas negras — **Porque, me temo, que tendrás que superar incluso tu magia actual, para hacerle frete a Momoshiki, tendrás que llevar tu Rin'negan, hasta la cúspide, para enfrentarle** —Shinigami, clavo su Guadaña en el suelo, abriendo un portal y todos fueron llevados a otra dimensión.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **13 días después, del entrenamiento de Shinigami**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Natsu caminaba por medio de Kaze no Kuni, el cual era un gran desierto y varios edificios, pasó por un restaurante, para comer algo.

— ¡Katsu! —Escucho Natsu, quien subió su cabeza, mirando un ave de arcilla, que le estaba por caer encima. Natsu rodo por el suelo, poniéndose a salvo, antes del golpe y la explosión. Ante él, había un Nukenin de cabello rubio, ojo azul y túnica negra —Eres uno de los magos… ¿verdad?

— ¿Y que si lo fuera? —Pregunto Natsu confiado.

— ¡ENTONCES MORIRAS! —Grito Deidara, mostrando un ave de arcilla, que en un momento, se volvió de gran tamaño y fue hacia Natsu— ¡KATSU! —El Dragón Slayer, fue golpeado por la explosión y lanzado por los aires— ¿Esto es todo, lo que puedes hacer?

— ¡No exactamente! —Dijo un sonriente Natsu— **¡Karyū Kagitsume! (Garra del Dragón de Fuego)** —Natsu ataco, justo cuando un Deidara gigante apareció, destruyéndolo.

— ¡IMPOSIBLE! —Grito el Deidara real— ¡¿Cómo es posible que sigas vivo, después del C4?!

— **¡Karyū no Hoko! (Rugido de Fuego)** —Exclamo Natsu, lanzando el rugido de fuego.

 **Las heridas de Deidara eran tantas, que no podría moverse.**

 **Solo tendría suerte, si era encontrado por algún compañero para llevarlo a la base, por un Shinobi de Suna para ser interrogado o si los cuervos que le sobrevolaban, decidían devorarlo.**


	39. Chapter 38

**Naruto, pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Fairy Tail, pertenece a Hiro Mashima.**

 **Solo nos pertenecen los OC.**

 **Bijus rescatadas, hasta ahora: Ritsuko (Kyūbi), Saori (Sanbi), Natsumi (Nanabi), Bulma (Yonbi), Kimi (Gobi), Mayu (Jubi), Hikari (Ichibi) y Rumi (Rokubi)**

 **:::::**

 **38**

 **:::::**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Tetsu no Kuni**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::**

— ¡Alto! —Grito el capitán de Samurái, mientras que sus hombres rodeaban a los magos de Fairy Tail— ¡ENTREGUEN SUS ARMAS! —Sin hacerse esperar, los magos entregaron sus armas —Digan: ¿Qué buscan aquí?

—Buscamos ayudar a Tetsu no Kuni —dijo Kushina, todos los Samurái se tensaron, ante estas palabras —En poco tiempo, serán atacados por La Organización.

—Vengan con nosotros —dijo el capitán, mientras que guardaba su Katana y miraba a uno de sus subordinados —Avisen a Mifune-Sama, que tiene visitas —El Samurái, fue corriendo, en busca de su líder.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Oficina de Mifune**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

— ¿A dicho usted, que tenía información sobre un ataque, Kushina-Sama? —Pregunto Mifune.

—Asi es, Mifune-Sama —dijo Kushina, colocando ante Mifune, un informe, con los pocos miembros que aún quedaban en La Organización, Mifune se tensó, él ya había escuchado sobre ese grupo Nukenin, y, si Uzumaki Kushina, le mostraba eso, significaba, que algo muy malo estaba por ocurrir.

— ¿Al mostrarme esto, debo suponer, que seremos el blanco, de un ataque? —Pregunto Mifune.

—Eso me temo, Mifune-Dono —dijo Kushina —Deseamos que cierre sus fronteras, para resistir el ataque enemigo, antes de que sea demasiado tarde. Nosotros, al ser extranjeros, sabemos a qué nos enfrentamos. Pero créame, si le digo, que ustedes, jamás han enfrentado a un enemigo como este.

—Arigato, Kushina-Sama —dijo Mifune inclinándose ante ella —Algún día, sabré como pagarle, este favor.

—Algunas aldeas Shinobi, ya han sido atacadas sin que nosotros, podamos hacer nada, deseo que ustedes y su cultura, sobrevivían, Mifune-Sama —dijo Kushina, antes de salir.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Momoshiki no podía estar más enfadado: Hace solo **24** horas, sus planes iban tal y como los había formado en su mente, pero hace solo **3** horas, Tsukuyomi, se había presentado ante él y había destruido su **Byakugan** , dándole ojos "normales" y su **Rin'negan** , había sido sellado permanentemente.

—Gin —dijo Momoshiki enfadado —Quiero el cadáver, de la madre del chico gravedad —Gin un Shinobi de cabello planteado, ojos cerrados permanentemente y un Yukata negro, asintió y fue en busca de Kushina.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Gin salió de la base y, pasó las siguientes **48** horas, buscando a la Uzumaki.

— _Momoshiki-Sama, tiene razón_ —Pensó Gin — _Si matamos a sus seres queridos, entonces, dejaremos al chico desprotegido y podremos dar con él y las Bijus._

— **¡Suiton: Suidanha no Jutsu! (E. Agua: Jutsu Ola Decapitadora de Agua)** —Escucho Gin, saltando tan alto como pudo, esquivando el Jutsu enemigo. Al buscar quien le ataco, se encontró con su objetivo: Uzumaki Kushina, pero, al verla sonreír, el temor se apodero de él —Tu eres uno de los miembros de La Organización, de Momoshiki, ¿No es verdad?

— ¿Cómo sabes eso? —Pregunto un molesto Gin.

— ¿Me dirás, donde se encuentra? —Pregunto Kushina, sonriéndole a Gin de una forma, que le dio escalofríos al Nukenin, quien solo apretó los dientes.

— **¡Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu! (E. Fuego: Jutsu Bola de Fuego)** —Exclamo Gin, lanzando una esfera de fuego.

— **¡** **Suiton: Mizurappa no Jutsu** **!** **(** **E. Agua: Jutsu Cuerno de Agua** **)** —Exclamo Kushina calmada, lanzando literalmente, una lanza de agua; ella estaba calmada pues tenía la ventaja elemental y Minato, estaba a algunos metros de ella.

—Comienzo a cansarme —dijo Gin quien sonrió — **¡** **Katon: Gōryūka no Jutsu** **!** ( **Elemento Fuego: Jutsu Gran Fuego de Dragón** ) —Gin lanzo una esfera de fuego, que cambio a la forma de un dragón.

— **¡** **Suiton: Bakusui Shōha no Jutsu** **!** **(** **Elemento Agua: Explosión de Agua Colisión de Olas** **)** —Kushina lanzo una ola de agua, que apago el Jutsu de Gin y lo arrastro, mientras que **3** hectáreas de árboles, eran destruidas —No sé tú, pero yo puedo continuar con esto, todo el día —Se escuchó un sonido metálico, Gin coloco atención, antes de saltar, puesto que **6** Chakra Chēn, salieron de la espalda de Kushina, hacia él —No importa a donde vayas, yo puedo seguirte —Gin realizo sellos y luego sonrió, pero las Chakra Chēn, se detuvieron a pocos metros de su rostro y cuerpo.

— ¿Por qué no me atacas? —Pregunto Gin confundido.

—Solo eres un Bushin —Kushina miro el lago y lanzo sus cadenas al agua, desde donde salió el original— **¡Suiro no Jutsu! (E. Agua: Jutsu Prisión de Agua)** —Kushina alargo su mano y el Bushin fue encerrado en una burbuja de agua — **Katon Bushin** , nada mal.

— **¡Katon: Ryūka no Jutsu!** **(** **E. Fuego: Jutsu Fuego de Dragón** **)** —Exclamo Gin, Kushina sonrió, sus cadenas fueron hacía en frente y se movieron en varias direcciones y muy rápidamente, hasta destruir el Jutsu de su rival.

— **¡Fūin Yōso:** **Gaizā Mizu** **! (Sello Elemental: Geiser de Agua)** —Kushina coloco una mano en el suelo y el Kanji de Agua, apareció antes de que un geiser golpeara a su rival.

Gin, estaba recubierto por una capa de fuego —Esto se lo aprendí a uno de los Jinchurikis —dijo Gin sonriente —Se llama: **Katon no Yoroi (Armadura de Fuego)** —Pero la sonrisa de Kushina, no le transmitía nada bueno, Kushina se transformó en agua.

« **Sensatsu Suishō (Mil** _Agujas de Agua_ **Voladoras de la Muerte)** »

Escucho Gin, mientras que miles de Senbon, le caían encima. Al estar cubierto de fuego, pensó que ese Jutsu no le habría herido, pero pronto comenzó a escupir agua, totalmente sorprendido— _Agua electrificada_ —Pensó con sorpresa y temor, retrocediendo.

— **¡** **Suiton: Mizu Shuriken no Jutsu** **!** **(** **E. Agua: Jutsu Shuriken de Agua** **)** —La Uzumaki creo **Shuriken** con agua, que lanzo contra su rival, quien salto esquivándolos, solo para encontrar a un Kage Bushin de la Uzumaki, quien también había saltado— **¡** **Suiton: Suigadan** **no Jutsu! (** **E. Agua: Bala Colmillo de Agua** **)** —Lo que parecían ser taladros de agua, salieron desde el lago cercano, yendo hacia su enemigo.

— **¡Katon Benijigumo no Jutsu! (E. Fuego: Jutsu Araña Roja)** —Gin, lanzo su último Jutsu, pero Minato, utilizo un Fūin del **Hiraishin** , en el cuello de Kushina, para atraerla hasta él. Ese Jutsu, acabo con la vida de Gin, al no quedarle más Chakra, el cansancio y las heridas de la batalla.


	40. Por Petición Divina

**Naruto, pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Fairy Tail, pertenece a Hiro Mashima.**

 **Solo nos pertenecen los OC.**

 **Bijus rescatadas, hasta ahora: Ritsuko (Kyūbi), Saori (Sanbi), Natsumi (Nanabi), Bulma (Yonbi), Kimi (Gobi), Mayu (Jubi), Hikari (Ichibi), Rumi (Rokubi), Naoko (Nibi) y Hitomi (Hachibi)**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Por Petición Divina**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

— ¡NO! —Grito Bee, quien fue sujetado por Yugito, viendo como sus escuadrones ANBU, eran adsorbidos por el Jutsu de Momoshiki, quien los adsorbió en un instante y sin que los Jinchurikis, pudieran hacer nada.

Momoshiki comenzó a reír— ¿Esta es la elite de Kumo? —Pregunto el hombre fornido de piel roja.

— **¡** **Raiton: Rariatto** **!** **(** **Elemento Rayo: Lariat** **)** —Exclamo Bee, rodeándose con el Chakra de Hitomi, usando la segunda forma y luego rodeándose de Chakra Raiton, yendo hacia Momoshiki.

— ¡Bee, no! —Grito Yugito, quien sentía que algo estaba mal. No se equivocaba. Con toda la calma del mundo, Momoshiki realizo sellos y una llama verde/negra, apareció en sus dedos índice y anular, con los cuales escribió **"** **Kyūshū shi** **" (Adsorbido)** en el aire y asi mismo, ese Kanji, adsorbió el Chakra de Hitomi, dejando a Bee, solo con el Chakra **Raiton** , con el cual, igualmente golpeo a Momoshiki, quien salió volando — _Este… este hombre, este Shinobi, claramente es inclusive más poderoso que el Yondaime Raikage_ —Pensó Yugito asustada.

— **Nada mal, no lo haces mal** —dijo el hombre, colocándose de pie — **Pero… veamos, si puedes volver a hacerlo.**

— **¡** **Raiton: Bakurai no Jutsu** **!** **(** **E. Rayo: Jutsu Carga Profunda** **)** —Bee subió sus manos rodeadas de **Raiton** , sobre su cabeza y al bajarlas, un rayo cayó sobre su enemigo o eso pensó él, ya que el Rayo en realidad fue dispersan, gracias al Kaiten de Momoshiki.

— **¡Vaya!** —Murmuro un sorprendido Momoshiki— **¡No sabía que podía hacerlo, aun sin mi Byakugan!** —Estas palabras, dejaron confundidos a los **2** Shinobis/Jinchurikis.

— **¡** **Katon: Hibashiri no Jutsu** **!** **(** **E. Fuego: Jutsu Fuego Cortante** **)** —Yugito, lanzo el **Katon Jutsu** , que parecía poder controlar a su antojo, lanzándolo contra Momoshiki.

— **¡** **Katon: Karyūdan no Jutsu** **!** **(** **E.** **Fuego** **: Jutsu Bomba Dragón de** **Fuego** **)** —Exclamo Momoshiki, lanzando una esfera de fuego, que destruyo el Katon de Yugito y le golpeo, lanzándola al suelo.

— **¡Raiton:** **Kaminari Ariete Ushi** **no Jutsu! (E. Rayo: Jutsu Trueno Ariete de Buey)** —Exclamo Bee, intentando transformarse en Hitomi, pero era imposible, lo cual lo sorprendió, asi que utilizo su Raiton y el aparentemente poco Chakra que le quedaba a la Biju, que cubrió la mitad de su cuerpo y se lanzó contra Momoshiki.

— **¡Raiton: Jibashi no Jutsu! (E. Rayo: Jutsu Asesinato Eléctrico)** —Momoshiki rodeando sus manos de Raiton y liberando una ola eléctrica contra Bee, para luego rodear su mano de Raiton y golpearlo en el pecho, un golpe mortal, que deshizo su transformación. Luego, procedió a absorber el Chakra de Nibi y Hachibi.

— **¡Ten Ryū Rasengan! (Esfera Giratoria del Dragón Cielo)** —Escucho, se detuvo y al intentar girarse, solo obtuvo un golpe en el rostro, Naruto y el resto del equipo Ǣ acababan de llegar.

— **Interesante** —Murmuro Momoshiki, quien se puso de pie, estaba malherido en su rostro — **Combinaste, la manipulación de la forma del Chakra, dándole forma de esfera y bañaste la esfera… con tu magia de Dragón Slayer. Sin duda alguna, eres esposa de esa princesa desgraciada** —Momoshiki miro a Kaguya con gran odio, Naruto se interpuso entre ambos.

—Si la quieres… tendrás que pasar, sobre mí —Murmuro un enfadado Naruto.

— ¡BIEN! —Grito Momoshiki, sonriente; quien coloco sus manos en posición del sello de la serpiente… serpiente, perro, dragón, conejo. Una luz roja lo ilumino, mientras que los cielos, se cerraban— ¡PIDO A LOS KOTOAMATSUKAMI, QUE ME PERMITAN TENER, UN ENCUENTRO, CON MI RIVAL: ŌTSUTSUKI NARUTO, A QUIEN YO, RECONOZCO COMO MI IGUAL, NUESTRA BATALLA, DEFINIRA LA SALVACIÓN O LA CONDENACIÓN DE LA TIERRA! —Los cielos se despejaron y desde lo alto, se presentaron 5 figuras, pero, no eran a quienes Momoshiki esperaba ¡¿QUÉ SIGNIFICA ESTO?! —Un hombre y cuatro mujeres, se presentaron ante el Ōtsutsuki.

—Los Kotoamatsukami, hace ya varios milenios que no gobiernan los cielos —dijo Amaterasu: Una dama de cabello dorado, ojos dorados, llevaba un Kimono blanco con dorado.

—Además —dijo una dama de cabello plateado y ojos azules —Los Antiguos, nos han enviado —Momoshiki retrocedió un paso, como si acabaran de darle un golpe en el rostro. Los dioses antiguos, eran básicamente: Los dioses representantes de la materia, la unión y el amor (Kali) y la antimateria y el caos (Zafir) —Ellos, aceptan el Combate Titánico, entre tú y Ōtsutsuki Naruto. Pero, han pedido, un año, para que ambos se fortalezcan y se enfrentaran en el Occidente —Momoshiki sonrió y libero una gran cantidad de Chakra y Magia.

— ¿Les parece a ese par de vejestorios, que yo necesito entrenar? —Pregunto Momoshiki confiado, quien miro a Naruto —Aun asi, el chico, sin duda alguna, si necesitara ese entrenamiento. Bien… un año, para entrenar y al siguiente, nos enfrentaremos en el Occidente —Momoshiki desapareció y todos cayeron al suelo.

—Naruto —dijo Kakashi —Esto, es suicida… ¿Realmente vas a enfrentarte a ese tipo? ¿No sentiste su Chakra? —Naruto asintió y Shinigami, hizo que todos desaparecieran.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Dimensión Ventisca**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Los vientos eran poderosos y para ser escuchados, tenían que gritar.

— **¡¿CÓMO ES POSIBLE, QUE NOS ENCONTREMOS, EN UNA DE MIS DIMENSIONES?!** —Grito Kaguya.

— **¡SON KAMIS, OBACHAN!** —Grito de vuelta Ritsuko— **¡NO CREO QUE NECESITEN PEDIRTE PERMISO, PARA USARLAS!**

— **¡BIEN DICHO, NEECHAN!** —Dijo Hikari. En ese momento, Yugito y Bee, comenzaron a despertar.

— _¡HACHIBI, COMPAÑERO!_ —Pensó en un grito Bee— _¡¿SABES TÚ, DONDE ESTAMOS?!_

— **Si** —dijo una calmada Vaca, desde el interior de Bee — **Esta, es una de las dimensiones de Kaguya-Oba-sama. Según lo que escuche, mientras que estabas inconsciente, el Jinchuriki de Ritsuko-Nee-Sama, pidió un combate al hombre que nos atacó y él invoco a los Kotoamatsukami, pero estos, están… por asi decirlo: "Fuera de Servicio" y enviaron a Shinigami** —le mostro a la mujer de cabello negro y ojos azules — **Amaterasu** —Le mostro a la mujer de cabello rubio y ojos dorados — **Y Tsukuyomi** —Le mostro a la mujer de cabello plateado y ojos azules.

Shinigami, chasqueo sus dedos y Nibi y Hachibi, se vieron liberadas de sus respectivos Jinchurikis.

Nibi tenía el cabello negro/azul, uno de sus ojos era verde y el otro amarillo, llevaba un Kimono negro con bordes azules, que apenas y cubría sus encantos. Su verdadero nombre era Naoko.

Hachibi tenía el cabello castaño, ojos blancos como el Byakugan, pero con muchas sombras negras, además llevaba un Kimono cerrado color Chocolate y tenía un par de Katanas, atadas a su cintura.

Yugito y Bee, fueron devueltos a Kumo, sin ningún recuerdo de lo sucedido.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Mientras tanto, en ese mundo ventoso, Naruto fue entrenado por todos sus compañeros, novias y padres; mientras que intentaba controlar sus magias y sus elementos de Chakra; le tenía una buena sorpresa a Momoshiki.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Isla de Megido**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::**

Momoshiki y Naruto aparecieron en una isla de gran tamaño, completamente deshabitada excepto por ellos mismos.

— **Tus intentos por salvar a tu mundo, son inútiles** —dijo Momoshiki sonriente — **Mira esto** —Momoshiki se rodeó de un poder blanco/dorado y su Chakra estallo, volviéndose visible — **No puedes contra mí, mi poder es superior al de cualquier estúpido Ningen** — Sonrió — **Solo eres un triste Ningen que recibió un par de poderes, que jamás tendrías que ser tuyos, ahora si me permites…** —Una llama negra/verde apareció en su mano y rápidamente dibujo un Kanji "Absorción"— **¡TOMARE AQUELLO QUE ME PERTENECE!**

— **¡Kurai Akuma: Yami to Hikari! (Grito del Demonio: Oscuridad y Luz)** —Exclamo Naruto, su cuerpo de rodeo de una magia negra, un sello mágico apareció ante él y del sello salió, en forma de un tornado horizontal, un, hacia el **Fūin** que Momoshiki acababa de crear, el **Fūin** , absorbió más de lo que podía contener, hasta que se agrieto y golpeo a Momoshiki— ¿Estás seguro? —Pregunto Naruto sonriente —Porque yo creo, que eres tú, quien no está a mi nivel —Naruto fusiono su Chakra y su Magia, entrando en el **Modo Rikudo Sen'nin**.

— **¡Yōton: Yōkai no Jutsu! (E. Lava: Jutsu Aparición de Fusión)** —Exclamo Momoshiki, lanzando una gran ola de lava, hacia Naruto.

— ¡ _Tenryū no Kagitsume_!( **Garra del Dragón del Cielo** ) —Exclamo Naruto, saltando, sus pies liberaron viento y corto a la mitad la ola de lava, que fue contra él.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Mientras tanto, las **Shinobi Godaikoku** , enfrentaban su mayor enemigo: Zetsus Venenosos y Zetsus elementales, bajo las órdenes de Momoshiki.

Las **Shinobi Godaikoku** , acababan de convertirse, en un campo de batalla por la supervivencia, no solo de las aldeas, sino del legado del Ninja y del Samurái.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

— **¡Tenryū no Kagitsume!** **(** **Garra del Dragón del Cielo** **)** —Exclamo Wendy, soltando un golpe sobre un Zetsu.

— **¡Karyū no Hoko! (Rugido del Dragón de Fuego)** —Exclamo Natsu, lanzando una ola de fuego, que carbonizo a un escuadrón Zetsu.

Kushina, estaba tan enfadada, que utilizo sus **Chakra Chēn** , rodeadas de **Suiton** , para destazar a **8** Zetsus.

— **¡Hyoton: Rasengan! (E. Hielo: Esfera Giratoria)** —Exclamaron Minato y Naruko. Minato aportaba el **Fūton** y Naruko aportaba el **Suiton** , el Jutsu colaborativo padre e hija, destazo y congelo a un centenar de Zetsus.

— **¡Kagemane no Jutsu! (Jutsu Posesión de Sombra)** —Exclamo Shikamaru, atando a sus rivales.

— **¡Katon: Haisekishō no Jutsu! (E. Fuego: Jutsu Cenizas Ardientes)** —Exclamaron Azuma y Mirai, lanzando una nube de cenizas, sus compañeros pudieron escapar de la nube, antes de que ambos, mordieran y se produjera una gran explosión.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Momoshiki se lanzó contra Naruto y transformo su mano en madera, usando el Chakra **Mokuton** , consiguiendo darle un gancho al rubio, quien se elevó por los aires.

— **¡** **Yami no Akuma-ka Gyakutai ramu** **! (Ariete de la Demoniza de la Oscuridad)** —Exclamo Naruto desde el aire, antes de caer en picada, rodeando sus manos de oscuridad, entrelazándolas y dándole un golpe en la cabeza a Momoshiki, con ambas manos.

Momoshiki sintió como su cráneo se partía en mil pedazos, pero aun asi, se puso en pie— **¡** **Yōton: Kagandan no Jutsu** **!** **(** **E.** **Lava** **: Jutsu Bala de Roca Ardiente)** —Exclamo Momoshiki, creando una esfera de lava, que lanzo contra Naruto, quien recibió el golpe de lleno, Naruto soltó un grito, que le hizo pensar a Momoshiki que le iban a explotar los tímpanos — **Fue una buena batalla, Gaki** —Murmuro Momoshiki sonriente, quien se giró, para salir de allí a paso lento.

— **¡Tenryū no Saiga! (Colmillo del Dragón del Cielo)** —Fue el grito de Naruto, Momoshiki se giró, pero Naruto le agarro por el hombro con la mano derecha y con la izquierda, le dio de lleno en el rostro, con su magia de viento de Dragón Slayer. Momoshiki salió volando— **¡Banshō Ten'in! (Atracción Universal)** —Exclamo Naruto, haciendo que Momoshiki fuera hacia él— **¡Shurado: Katana!** —La mano derecha de Naruto se trasformó en una Katana, con la cual corto el torso de Momoshiki.

— ¡Ah! —Exclamo Momoshiki escupiendo sangre por su boca— ¡ESTOY ARTO DE ESTE JUEGO DE NIÑOS! — Grito cansado y malherido— **¡YŌTON: BIJUDAMA! (E. Lava: Jutsu Bola de Bestia con Cola)** —Momoshiki lanzo la esfera negra/roja, hacia Naruto, el rubio sonrió y extendió su mano hacia el frente.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

— **¡Shinra Tensei!** —Exclamaron Kaguya, con su Rin'ne Sharingan activo, asi mismo Hagoromo tenía su Rin'negan y Hamura y Naruko tenían el Tenseigan. Barriendo con casi todos sus enemigos, los que quedaban, eran muy pocos.

— **¡** **Guren Bakuenjin** **!** ( **Loto Carmesí: Cuchillo de Llamas Explosivas** ) —Natsu creo con un torrente de llamas en forma de hojas que golpearon a sus enemigos en una formación en espiral. Cada vez que los Zetsus eran alcanzados por ellas, explotan y le producen quemaduras.

— **¡** **Dekidaka Furēmingutsu Hoshi** **! (Destajo Llameante Estelar)** —Naruko desenfundo su Katana, la rodeo de fuego y dando un rápido giro de **360°** , causo un tornado de fuego, que elimino a sus enemigos, quienes la tenían rodeada.

— **¡** **Katon: Zukokku Jutsu** **!** **(** **E.** **Fuego** **: Jutsu Incendio Mortal)** —Mikoto y Satsuki, lanzaron el mismo Jutsu.

— **¡** **Shoha Tenkūsen** **!** **(** **Devastación de Luz: Taladro del Cielo** **)** —Wendy extendió sus brazos y rápidamente formo una barrera de viento, la cual rodeo a Wendy y a sus escasos oponentes, evitando así que los Zetsus escaparan... Luego, Wendy comenzó a mover sus brazos hacia la izquierda, haciendo que el viento fuera hacia el interior de la pared. Después, giro sus brazos de forma contraria al anterior movimiento enviando el viento en dirección a los Zetsus, siguió asi, mientras que los Zetsus eran golpeados una y otra vez por la pared de viento, hasta que no quedo nada de ellos.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

—Sayonara, Momoshiki —Murmuro un cansado Naruto, quien extendió Rasengan su mano derecha hacia Momoshiki — **¡** **Yami no Hitsugi Redi** **! (Ataúd de la Señora de la Oscuridad)** —Al escuchar el nombre, Momoshiki deseo esquivarlo, pero la oscuridad estaba sobre él y pronto se formó un ataúd a su alrededor, para luego ser empalado por mil lanzas.

Ese, fue el fin de Momoshiki. Naruto sonrió, lo había logrado, había acabado con el líder de Akatsuki y los restantes miembros, estaban muertos. No había duda, Momoshiki se había desesperado; claramente, había enviado a las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban y si estaba en lo correcto, su equipo, su familia… ellos, se habrían hecho cargo de todo.

Naruto cayó al suelo sin fuerzas, había usado todo, su repertorio de magia y Jutsu, estaba cansado. Muy cansado.

— _Rit… Ritsuko-Chan_ —Pensó, al ver como Ritsuko llegaba a su lado y lo tomaba entre sus brazos, junto a ella, llegaron las restantes Bijus. Ahora, podía descansar un par de horas, su familia, estaba fuera de peligro.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Earth Land: 24 horas después de la derrota de Momoshiki; ¿Sala del Jurado?**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Los miembros de Fairy Tail, estaban sorprendidos: cuando ellos se habían ido, se llamaba "Sala del Consejo Mágico", pero ahora, se llamaba "Sala del Jurado Mágico" y era una fusión entre el Consejo Mágico y los antiguos **10** Magos Santos, solo quedaban: Draculos Hyberion, Jellal Fernández y Makarov Dreyar, además de una pareja, que había estado afiliada a algún Gremio Oscuro; pero todos en la sala, parecían ser sobrevivientes de una aparente guerra, librada cuando los magos del equipo Ǣ de Fairy Tail, estuvo en la misión de derrotar a La Organización.

Makarov asintió, al verlos entrar en la habitación y pidió un informe, el cual siguió por **6** horas, luego tomo una Lácrima de Comunicación, para que todos los habitantes de Fiore, le escucharan — ¡El día de hoy! —Hablo Makarov— ¡Los miembros del Equipo Ǣ de Fairy Tail, han vuelto, luego de una misión cruenta, en busca de disolver una maligna organización, que amenazaba al mundo mágico, aun estando FUERA, de nuestro continente! —Nadie hablaba, todos escuchaban, pero algunos, ya aplaudían por la victoria a pesar de que casi nadie, sabia sobre esa misión gracias al rey Thomas, quien había sabido, que solo Fairy Tail, podría ir contra La Organización y salir victorioso— ¡Al volver con vida y proteger la paz del mundo entero, me alegro de nombrar a los nuevos miembros del Jurado Mágico! —Todos se sorprendieron y no era para menos, en una especie de pantalla mágica, salida de la nada se mostró el rostro de Natsu, el rostro de Lucy, de Erza, de Naruto y Naruko. Los 5 nuevos miembros del Jurado Mágico, acababan de ser nombrados — ¡Asi mismo, yo, Makarov Dreyar, dejare el mando del Fairy Tail, como su maestro! —Todos se asombraron y Natsu intento hacerle desistir— ¡Mi sucesor, como maestro de Fairy Tail, será el nuevo Mago Santo: Natsu Dragneel! —Al escuchar tales palabras, Natsu se quedó de piedra, hasta que Erza le tomo la mano, le dio un delicado beso en la mejilla y le dijo que fuera donde Makarov.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **2 años después**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::**

Naruko, Ritsuko, Kaguya, Kimi, Naoko y Wendy se miraron y asintieron, Naruto era un gran Mago Santo, uno que gobernaba con puño de hierro, desde su posición y no permitía ninguna clase de error o corrupción.

Las **6** damas, entraron en medio de una reunión, arrastraron al confundido Shinobi/Mago Santo, fuera de la sala y lo llevaron a los patios del castillo.

 **«Estoy embarazada»**

Esas fueron, las últimas palabras que escucho Naruto, antes de caer desmayado.

FIN.


End file.
